Afterglow
by Kaytoko
Summary: Prince Zuko has just become of marrying age, and needs a fiancée. His growing dislike for the other Nations of the world has begun to worry his mother. She decides to take matters into her own hands by calling on an old friend. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

_Afterglow_

Summary: Prince Zuko has come to marring age, and is to be selected a wife soon. His mother, the Fire Lady, notices the distaste that he has toward the other Nations, and seeks out a plan to change his detestation. She encourages her long time friend to allow her only daughter to be the betrothed of the testy young Fire Prince. But the one thing that the Fire Lady didn't expect was that this young Waterbender has a hatred for the Fire Prince that is as strong as the dislike he has for her. Will this marriage ever work out the way the Fire Lady had it planned out to be?

Rating: T

Author's Notes: This is an Avatar: the last airbender AU story. Zutara. The name for Zuko's mother is the correct one. The name for Katara's mother is my own creation. Enjoy!

And by the way, if you don't like the summary, don't read the story! I don't want to hear it if you want to complain about the story's plot line. (warning instigated for those close minded people who flame stories without even reading it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA

_Afterglow_

_Chapter One_

The Fire Lady Ursa stared peacefully at a pond which was located in the Fire Palace. Her knees, which were concealed in flowing gold and red fabrics, were pulled up to her chest and her back was against a tree. This was one of the few times that she actually had a calm air to think in. Even in her own room she found distractions that kept her from her own thoughts. The feeling that the Fire Lord was watching her didn't go away until she was either out of the palace or sitting in front of the pond in the garden that she knew he despised so much. After all, she had it built herself.

A particular problem had crossed her mind earlier that day, and she found some free time to come to the pond and think about it. Her son, Prince Zuko, had become of marrying age not to long ago, and the pressing matter that he finds a fiancee soon was starting to surface. He had already shown dislike toward the girls that were courting him, and the Fire Lady wanted more than anything for her beloved son to be happy. But nothing seemed to make him happy lately. It seemed like he was more cooped up with an inside dilemma to even talk to his mother the way he used to.

Ursa sighed as her mind reviewed her son. He was a great son, she had to admit, but he was showing signs of hatred for the other Nations, and she didn't like the direction that he was headed down. His temper shown more in his stance and on his face and he didn't accept help from anybody anymore. His actions worried her to no extent. She realized that the hatred that he inhabited was more than likely formed from either her own husband, Ozai, or Azula, her daughter. Her son was a sweet boy, and she didn't want him to turn into a replica of his father. Her daughter was already in that spot. She could barely hide her disappointment.

She watched as a mother turtle-duck lead her babies across the pond. They quacked merrily without a care in the world. She couldn't help but wish that her life was as easy as the mother turtle-duck's. What was she going to do about Zuko? She didn't want to just let him fall for one of those girls that were courting him. Sure, they were pretty, but they were all essentially foul under their covers. She had to show him a girl he wouldn't expect . . . One that could show him things that he hadn't the time to notice before.

Her attention was caught by the final baby turtle-duck in the line. Another species of turtle-duck, one with a darker color, tugged at its tail playfully. The first turtle-duck quacked happily and chased after it teasingly. Suddenly, a plan began to form in the Fire Lady's mind. One that may cost a lot of planning to accomplish, but it would be worth it. A grin started to form on her face as her plan became better and better.

She rose from her seat, her mind in bliss from her winning plan. She took off at a happy trot toward her writing room, glad that for once she could do something that might help her son tremendously. She asked a guard in the hallway to call a messenger and make them meet her by her room as soon as possible. He did what he was told and kept his speculation about her giddy mood to himself.

Ursa sat herself onto a cushiony seat and pulled out a quill and one of her best parchments. She dipped the tip of her quill in the black ink and began to write.

_My Dear Keirah–_

"There's a message for you, dear." Said a tall man as he entered the hut that he called home. A lady, one that was probably in her early thirties, glanced up at him. She swept her brown locks away from her face and took the rolled up piece of parchment from her husband.

"Did you catch who brought it here, Koda?" She asked as she examined the message carefully before slowly opening it.

"No." Said the man, running a hand through his dark brown hair. He then scratched his beard as he thought to himself. "Bato gave it to me. Didn't say who gave it to him." He sat down on an animal pelt across from his wife and tugged on the front of his winter parka. The hut that they lived in was located in the South Pole, in the center of the Southern Water Tribe settlement. Koda, the man, was the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and he took many trips up to the Northern Water Tribe, thus becoming close friends with the Lord there. "Where are our children?" He asked aimlessly.

"Probably with Gran-Gran. I'm not entirely sure. They can't have gone far, the South Pole isn't that large." The woman replied. She unrolled the parchment entirely and eyed the elegant script. "My dear Keirah." She read out loud. "Oh dear, Ursa is mailing me again."

"Is that a bad thing?" Koda asked when he heard his wife sigh.

"No, no. But it doesn't always mean good things. Ursa always had a tendency to come up with some crazy ideas, no matter how sweet she was." Keirah replied. She continued to sweep her sapphire colored eyes over the letter. Her brow began to wrinkle as she got toward the center of it, and when she finished it, she had a slightly confused, yet understanding, expression upon her features.

"What did it say?" Koda inquired her. She sighed and passed the letter to her husband. He read it quickly, and glanced up at his wife when he finished. "What are you going to do about this?" He asked her. She looked at him with confusion.

"What am I going to do about it? Shouldn't it be the other way around? You're the chief, and this is a serious problem." Keirah exclaimed.

"Yes, I am the chief, but this doesn't have to do with the Water Tribe, it has to do with us . . . And our daughter. What are you going to do about it?" Koda repeated. His wife bit her bottom lip and averted her gaze. She sighed reluctantly after a moment of thought.

"Call Katara, please." She whispered. Koda let out a small smile and patted his wife on the back as he stood up.

"That took a lot of courage, my dear. Let's hope that Katara will show the same courage that you did." He said as he approached the icy door of their hut. He paused as his hand reached the handle. "Do you want me to call Sokka as well? He's going to hear eventually." Keirah made a face that said that she didn't want him to hear, but nodded anyway. Koda nodded again, and left out the door. Keirah sighed reluctantly and brought her hands up to her arms in a gesture that looked like she was trying to warm up herself up.

"Ursa... What have you done?" She whispered.

"Mom? What is this?" Katara asked as she looked up over the letter she had just finished reading. Her brother sat next to her, on an animal pelt, trying to read over her shoulder.

Keirah sighed and braced herself not only to tell her daughter about the plans, but to accept the decision she made herself. "This is a letter from my friend Ursa, the Fire Lady. She's having trouble with finding her son, the crown Prince, a fiancee." She told her.

Katara felt her stomach sink considerably. She had read those words off the paper, but to have them confirmed from her mother? This was just far too much. "Mom, please tell me that you have a hidden daughter somewhere that you didn't tell us about." She said in a light tone, though the issue was anything but light.

Keirah barely smiled at her daughter's joke. Katara understood the letter, that much was obvious in her voice. But her face showed that she didn't like the situation.

"Katara– let me read it!" Sokka said as he reached for the letter. She stood up and out of his reach before he could get it. He growled in annoyance, crossed his arms and pouted slightly. "Nobody lets me in on the conversations . . . " he grumbled to himself.

"This has got to be a joke . . . Right?" Katara asked just to make sure that she hadn't been tricked in anyway. She just couldn't see it . . . Her, a Water Tribe peasant, the _fiancee _of the Fire Prince? No. Not even in her wildest dreams.

"I'm sorry, Katara. This isn't a joke. It's either you accept, and help my friend and her people, or you decline and disappoint them to a strong extent." Keirah replied, almost upset that she was using this tone with her daughter. She wanted her to try something new for once. To see that life wasn't just about the Water Tribe. She wanted her daughter to have an adventure of some sort. She didn't have to worry about her son. Koda was planning on taking him to the Northern Water Tribe on his next trip up there.

"Mom." Katara said, her voice slowly reaching a level of sternness . . . Or franticness. "I can't do this. It's . . . Impossible! I'm a Water Tribe peasant! It doesn't happen like this! I have to refuse this offer."

"Katara." Keirah sighed. She didn't want to resort to this. "You are going to accept this offer whether you like it or not." A look of pure horror crossed her daughter's face for a moment. She didn't want to be the wife of some firebender! She didn't even want anything to do with the Fire Nation. Not to mention the _Prince_ of that Nation. It was too much for her to handle. She was only fifteen! What were they expecting of her?

"Please think of the positive things this marriage can do for us. Not only would you be set for life, it would unite two Nations, and bring about the beginning of world peace. You could be a part of that, Katara." Keirah tried to reason.

"Not to mention that I would be completely miserable for my entire life." Her daughter growled. She crossed her arms defiantly and turned her head away.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up a second." Sokka said, rising from his place on the ground. "Marriage? Katara's going to get married? And not only that, two Nations? Who in the world is she marrying, Mom?"

This was the situation that Keirah wanted to avoid. She knew how much her son disliked the Fire Nation, and she was just going to spark that hatred with a simple sentence. She sent her husband a look of help. He nodded at her, getting ready to step in when necessary. "The Prince of the Fire Nation."

Sokka was quiet for a second, soaking in her words. Then suddenly, it clicked. The Fire Nation Prince marrying _his _sister? Not a chance in hell. "What?" He shouted. "The Fire Nation? Why in the world do they want a Water Tribe girl to marry their Prince? And why the hell did it have to be _my_ sister?"

"Sokka!" Keirah scolded. He donned a look of shame for a moment, but it dissipated soon after with his worry for losing his younger sister to Fire Nation scum. "My friend called on me for help, and that's what I'm going to do. Help her. Now, this is not the time to be going around shouting your dislike for the Fire Nation, do you hear me young man?" Sokka nodded regretfully, but kept the angered look on his face.

"Now Katara. Please understand. This is for the good of both Nations. Keep that in mind, and there won't be a problem. Ursa said that she would care for you just as I do. And I trust her honor in her words. Honor is a big thing for a firebender, and I expect nothing less from her." Keirah told her daughter, recalling her past times with her old friend. "Please Katara."

Katara's eyes shifted to the floor. Her mother was practically begging her to accept this offer. And no matter how much she didn't want to do it, no matter how much she hated the Fire Nation, she would do this for her mother because she loved her so much. She'd step into enemy territory to show her mother that she too, could be strong. "I'll accept it." She said in a quiet voice.

Sokka's jaw dropped for a second. He thought he just heard his sister accept this crazy offer. He must have eaten too much whale meat stew earlier. "Katara?" He asked in confusion. She didn't look at him. All she did was turn away and take off in the direction of her room. The letter, that was until recently in her grasp, fluttered to the ground in her wake.

Sokka's shoulders shook with suppressed anger, and he stormed out the front door, slamming the door on his way. Keirah sighed regretfully, then she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"You did the right thing. No matter how wrong it feels right now. You did the right thing, Keirah." Koda told his wife. She nodded and crossed her arms. And to think that all this was just because of a simple little letter.

_My Dear Keirah–_

_It has been a long time since I have seen you, has it not? I hope that life in the Water Tribe is treating you well. I can tell you that hanging around with my bastard of a husband is not. But tough love._

_I have a situation that is on my hands right now, that I would hope that you could help me with. My son, Zuko– I believe you've met him, has just become of marrying age, and is in need of a fiancee. Sadly, the choices that have been laid before he is poor and lack quality and originality. Hopefully, you can agree with me that it would be a better plan that we let him have the chance to experience a more irrelevant person. Your daughter should be of age as well. I think that they should be betrothed and see how far that takes us. Hopefully, this can change my son's strong dislike for the other Nations if he's engaged to one from one of those Nations. Of course, your daughter would relish in this experience as well. I will treat her as if she were my own. Firebender's promise. I hope you can see the opportunity in this plan as I have. _

_Much love,_

_Ursa_

"My Lady, a letter for you." A messenger said, bowing to the Fire Lady as he handed her a piece of rolled parchment.

"Why thank you, Tai-lee." She said, taking the parchment from him. He bowed again, and left just as quick as he arrived. Ursa scanned the letter quickly, and a small smile graced her lips. "Well, it seems that my plan is going to begin after all, Iroh." She voiced.

A man of sixty smiled at her statement as he reached out and shifted a tile on the Pai-Tao game in front of them. "Why, that is very nice, my dear." He said with a jolly smile. "I'm sure that Prince Zuko will be very pleased to hear that you have selected him a fiancee." There was a detectable sarcasm in his voice, but it faded away just as quickly as he spoke it. "At least it's better than my brother selecting someone for him."

"I agree." Ursa stated, moving a tile of her own. "But the only obstacle left . . . is telling Zuko about it."


	2. Chapter 2

_Afterglow_

Summary: Prince Zuko has come to marring age, and is to be selected a wife soon. His mother, the Fire Lady, notices the distaste that he has toward the other Nations, and seeks out a plan to change his detestation. She encourages her long time friend to allow her only daughter to be the betrothed of the testy young Fire Prince. But the one thing that the Fire Lady didn't expect was that this young Waterbender has a hatred for the Fire Prince that is as strong as the dislike he has for her. Will this marriage ever work out the way the Fire Lady had it planned out to be?

Rating: T-mostly language

Author's notes: Zuko is scarless in this fic... He wasn't exposed to the pain of his father because he wasn't ever exiled. So, he has a full head of hair. (Don't take me wrong . . . I like the scar. It's sexy. But for this fic, he's a pampered snotty prince without the scar.) Katara is fifteen, Sokka is sixteen, and Zuko is sixteen. The age for marriage is sixteen for the Fire Nation, but the age of marriage in the Water Tribe is fourteen. (In this fic, okay? I saw the waterbending master the other day (the episode) and I noticed that they said that the age for marriage was sixteen, but oh well. Just go with it. Please?) Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Afterglow _

_Chapter Two_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ursa sighed as she raised her knuckles to the door before her. She was now taking action . . . Not to mention stepping out of the frying pan and into the fire. Almost literally. Her son's temper was sort of touchy now, and she was partially frightened of his anger flares. It usually consisted of flying fire. She took a deep breath and rapped her hand against the metal door.

"You may enter." She heard him reply from inside of the room. She slowly opened the door and spied him sitting in the center of the room with candles all around him. He was meditating, and she disturbed him. Great. He glanced up at her as she softly shut the door.

"Is this a bad time? I can come back later . . . " she suggested. Zuko shook his head and offered her a cushion not far from where he was seated on the floor. She smiled and sat gracefully on it. She studied her son for a moment before she had to break the news.

"Is something bothering you, mother?" The Fire Prince questioned when he noticed her watching him. He sat cross-legged in the center of the room, his hands folded neatly in his lap. But he wasn't meditating. His golden eyes watched his mother with a softness that he only reserved for her.

"Well, yes actually. That's part of the reason that I am here." She told him; it was easier not to beat around the bush. "I might as well just tell you right now so that I don't have to sit here for long and keep you from your meditation." _Not that you'll actually go back to it after I finish._ She smiled at him. He watched her patiently. _He's such a good boy . . . _ "I came to tell you that I have found you a fiancee."

And now she waited for the eruption. She kept a smile on her face, even if it was futile for the chance of not getting yelled at. She expected it to come with all the force of the world fueling it. But she didn't expect his first reaction.

"You found me . . . A fiancee?" He asked her quietly. She nodded, almost confused by his tone of voice. He didn't even sound mad. "Well." He muttered, turning his gaze back to the candles before him. He wasn't angry, that much was obvious. Maybe troubled, but not angry . . .Yet.

"She's my friend's daughter. She's a nice girl, I'm sure you'll like her." Ursa continued. Her hopefulness was met by cold disinterest.

"Yeah, maybe."

"You haven't met her before."

"Nope, didn't think so."

"She's not from around here."

"Didn't think that she was."

Ursa sighed. She had to get this out sooner or later.

"No, I mean that she's not from the Fire Nation." Zuko's eyes flickered toward his mother at that statement.

"You're making me marry someone outside of the Fire Nation?" He asked, his voice portrayed the slight confusion and anger that started to bubble up inside him. The flames on the candles flickered dangerously. Ursa was treading on dangerous grounds now, but she didn't flinch. Her son had to learn how to take surprises and deal with them. "What Nation is she from?"

"The Water Tribe."

One sentence. That's all it took for Zuko's thinly controlled temper to flare out of control. "What!" He yelled, bolting up from his seat on the ground. His golden eyes bore into his mother's with anger and the candles visually showed it. "You got me engaged to a Water peasant? I can't believe this! I can't believe that you would do this to me!"

"Zuko, please calm down and listen." Ursa said, closing her eyes.

"No! I will not listen!" He yelled angrily.

"This is for your own good!" She told him firmly. He paused in his rampage for a moment. "Somehow, you have become ill-natured toward the other Nations of the world, and there is no better way to make you understand that you are indeed expressing hatred toward them. You can't even see it for yourself. You should be ashamed, Zuko. I thought I taught you better than that. Do my teachings fall short to your teachers'? Or your Father's?"

"No! No. . . They don't." Zuko said, turning his gaze away. He wouldn't admit it, but he was indeed ashamed by his outburst. Not only did it prove that he disliked other Nations, it showed his mother that he had been taught something that isn't right. And he hated it. He sat back down on the floor and stared at the candles. He sat there like that, squinting every now and then, for a couple of minutes, contemplating over her words. Ursa stayed quiet for him.

"This entire thing is insane . . ." He voiced after a while. "But . . . I'll do it." Ursa smiled openly. He actually agreed to something he didn't like at all. His reasons were different from what she originally expected but he was still showing that he could take it like a man.

Zuko wasn't entirely sure that he could take it like he agreed that he would, but he wasn't going to cower like a weakling. He was going to show her that something as simple as a marriage to a water peasant wasn't going to bring him down. He wanted to prove that he could rise above his hatred for the other Nations. He wanted to. He _needed _to. Because, he needed her to think well of him, for she was the only one that actually cared for him. And he didn't want to disappoint her. "I'd be lying if I said that I would like it, though."

He felt arms wrap around him not long after. "Thank you, Zuko. Thank you for understanding." Ursa whispered to her son. He had agreed. She couldn't believe it. He was going to go along with her plan for once. For Zuko had finally agreed to help himself.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have everything?" Sokka asked his sister quietly. Katara nodded quicky, without uttering a word and slung the pack that she had onto her back. Her half of the room that she and Sokka shared for all fifteen years of her life was almost bare of her things. She had managed to stuff most of her belongings into the bag that she now carried.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you?" Sokka asked again just in case he didn't hear her clearly the first time. The desperation in his voice was evident.

"I'm sure, Sokka." Katara whispered, smiling a tad at him. He gave her a forlorn look that pleaded that she stayed. Katara's smile fell. "Now, don't go and give me that look. I'll never get out of here if you do."

"I don't want you to go. Can't you just go and turn this jerk down and come back home?" He asked, almost begging. Katara walked up and took him into a tight hug.

"No. I don't think that I can, Sokka." She whispered. Sokka hugged her back twice as hard as she was hugging him. _But I'd give anything to..._

"I'm going to miss you, squirt." He told her.

"Sokka . . . you jerk. I told you not to say that . . . You're making me cry now . . . " She muttered to him, trying to hold back the tears that lay on the brim of her lashes. She hid her face against his shoulder as her tears fell despite her best efforts. "I'm going to miss you too..."

"Be sure to kick your fiancee's ass if he ever tries to do anything inappropriate to you for me, okay?" Sokka told her with a small smile. His sister laughed light-heartedly at his comment and wiped away the tears that still lingered.

"Sure, Sokka."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Katara. You have a safe journey, honey." Keirah told her daughter as she hugged her. Katara nodded in reply and pulled away to turn and hug her father. He patted her on the head lovingly.

"I'll see you soon, my little waterbender." He said to her. She nodded again and turned to Sokka. She enveloped him in another tight hug.

"I'll write to you every day." She whispered to him.

"I will too." He told her back. They released their grip on each other and Katara waved to her family as she turned to get onto the boat that would take her to the Fire Nation. Her new home for however long she was obliged to stay there.

Even as she watched her family grow smaller and smaller into the distance, she couldn't help but cry. She already missed them so much. She didn't how much she would be able to take if she was going to stay for a time longer than a week, but she knew that she would be staying for a long time now that she was engaged to the Fire Prince.

She sank to the deck and pulled her knees up to her chest and just cried for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Afterglow_

Summary: Prince Zuko has come to marring age, and is to be selected a wife soon. His mother, the Fire Lady, notices the distaste that he has toward the other Nations, and seeks out a plan to change his detestation. She encourages her long time friend to allow her only daughter to be the betrothed of the testy young Fire Prince. But the one thing that the Fire Lady didn't expect was that this young Waterbender has a hatred for the Fire Prince that is as strong as the dislike he has for her. Will this marriage ever work out the way the Fire Lady had it planned out to be?

Rating: T- mostly for language

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best. But besides that, I know that you guys don't really care much about my favorite characters, but I suddenly gained a particular liking for Sokka because I wrote him in the last chapter. Yeah, I'm a sap for the whole family lovey-dovey thingy with Sokka and Katara. Be sure to expect more of that. I noticed that you guys also pointed out that I made Zuko take on his betrothal to Katara easier than he should have. I thought that I made him accept it kind of... less violent... myself. But, I have an alibi! You'll just have to read to figure it out. But enough of my chatter, enjoy chapter three!

Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA

----------------------------------------------

_Afterglow_

_Chapter Three_

----------------------------------------------

Katara's jaw would have hit the ground if it wasn't connected to her head. The sheer size of the Fire Nation's capital city was enough to make her eyes bulge, but the amount of people! It was incredible! She didn't think that it was even possible for so many people to be in the same area at the same time. Let alone conducting business. She guessed that because she grew up in a small town, the city would be a surprise for her. But that wasn't it. There was so much red. The entire place was decked out in it. She had never seen so much of the bright color in her life.

And it was hot. Really hot. She could feel her skin burning as she stepped off of the little boat that she had been on for weeks on end. She was out of her comfort zone, and she would have to get used to it fast or suffer for the time that she was here.

She thanked the man that shipped her to the Fire Nation, and set out on her way. She shifted the weight that was slung on her back uneasily as she tried to navigate her way through the crowds. She was herded toward a vendor, and was soon sucked into their persuasive speech to attempt to get her to buy something. She repeatedly told them no, but the man wouldn't let up. Eventually, she was suckered into buying a cheesy looking bracelet that was made out of woven hay with dyed beads. A "wish" bracelet, he called it. She couldn't wish for more than being back home.

A little while later of just being aimlessly pushed around, not to mention wiping her brow several times to get rid of the excess sweat on it, she stopped a woman that was passing by her.

"Um, excuse me? Could I have some directions please? I'm kind of lost . . . " She admitted. The woman smiled brightly at her, despite the large basket of mangoes she was carrying. Katara figured that this lady might just be nice enough to help her out.

"You don't look like you're from around here. Where are you headed?" She asked her politely. Katara smiled at her, glad of her nice manners. Maybe Fire Nation wasn't all that bad...

"The Fire Palace?" Katara answered.

The woman stared at her blankly for a second. Then snapped out of it. She shifted the weight in her hands and pointed to a large ostentatious building not to far from where they were standing. "It's not hard to get there. Just follow that road and you'll be at the gates." She told Katara.

Katara bowed to her. "Thank you for your time." Then, she took off in the direction of the palace. But not without being jostled a bit of course.

"Well, wasn't she nice." The lady absentmindedly said to herself as she headed off.

Katara arrived at the castle gates not long after. She stared at it in pure awe as she stood before it. It was _huge. _ And that was just keeping it on easy terms. The gates themselves were made of some sort of metal that was painted red with the Fire Nation insignia painted in black on both doors. Engravings of some sort were placed into the doors. She guessed that they would have been of fire.

A guard that was standing not far from where she was saw her and called out. "Do you need something, Miss?" Katara jumped slightly, startled that he spoke to her.

"Oh, um, I'm here to see the . . . Fire Lady?" She told him. He raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Do you have a permit for that? A signed permission slip?" He questioned. Katara stood with her mouth opening and closing like a fish. A permission slip? Permit? What the hell? Nobody said anything about this!

"Um, but I have to get in and see the Fire Lady . . . I was summoned by her myself!" She exclaimed holding her arm out toward the gate as if it could tell him that she was summoned. The Fire Nation guard didn't move.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but you can't go in and see anybody without a proper permit. Safety precautions." He said. Katara let an angry snort escape and she crossed her arms angrily.

_Well this is crap._ She thought to herself. _I come all the way from the South Pole to marry the Fire Prince, and what? I can't even get into the palace . . . Maybe I can go home . . . No, I can't. I have to stay and get inside this castle, even if it kills me!_

"Look you," she said, her temper starting to seep out. "I have to get inside that castle. The Fire Lady is expecting me, and I can't go home. Now it's either you open up or I'll open it myself!"

"I told you miss, you can't. Not without a permit. I'm sorry." He repeated defiantly. Katara felt the rage induced tears starting to well up in her eyes. Her fingers inched closer to the canteen of water she kept at her side for waterbending. If he wouldn't move . . . She would have to show him how a waterbender gets their way.

"Is everything all right over here?"

Katara turned on instinct to the person behind her, not noticing the guard that she struggled with suddenly go to attention. Standing before her now, was none other than the Fire Lady herself, dressed elaborately in her silky red and gold cloth with her two personal guards.

"Oh dear . . . You're crying. Are you okay, dear?" She asked, placing her hands on Katara's shoulders. The young waterbender felt her cheeks light up in embarrassment and she reached up to wipe away the tears that hung on her face.

"Oh no, no. Don't be embarrassed. It's only natural. Now, what do you need?" Ursa asked her softly. Katara struggled for a bit to reclaim her thoughts.

"I– uh– came to see the . . . Fire Lady?" She said quietly. Ursa smiled.

"That's me, dear." She told the young waterbender. Katara's eyes widened with sudden shock, and she stepped back to bow to her. "Oh, please, don't. Really. So, what do you need to see me for?" Ursa stood with her hands clamped pleasantly in front of her as she watched Katara.

"Um, my name is Katara... I am the daughter of Keirah of the Water Tribe . . . and I am here to accept your... offer that you laid before us not too long ago." The young waterbender said quietly, keeping her head down. Ursa's face enlightened tremendously.

"Katara! Oh, what a beautiful name. I'm so glad that you accepted my offer. You wouldn't believe how happy this makes me." She engulfed Katara in a very un-Fire Lady-like bear hug. The guards that watched the two women converse, stood in confusion as their Fire Lady almost tackled the younger girl.

"Now, you have to come and get the grand tour. You're going to be living here for a while, so you better get used to it. Then I'll show you your room. You must be weary from traveling so long. How is the Southern Water Tribe anyway?" Ursa asked animatedly. Katara could only smile as the Fire Lady threw questions one after another at the young waterbender.

"So . . . Who was that?" The guard asked on of the Lady's guards after the two women had passed through the gates.

"Well," The Lady's guard said as he leaned against the wall. "From what I heard, I have reason to believe that she is the one promised to our Fire Prince . . . " The guard's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding me, right?"

-------------------------------------------------

"And this is your room, my dear. I suggest that you get settled in. Dinner will be served in an hour. See you there!" Ursa called to Katara, then shut her door to give her some peace. The young waterbender glanced around her room awkwardly, soaking it all it. It was huge. Eighty times bigger than the room she shared with Sokka back home. Back home...

Katara averted her gaze so that she only stared at the gold carpet below her. She didn't know if she would ever fit it, for she was used to such a small place, and suddenly she was just thrown into a _house_ the size of her hometown. She felt the sting of tears welling up behind her eyes, and reached up to wipe away the tears before they even came. She missed her small town and she would even give up her betrothal to the Fire Prince to be back there instead of here.

Slowly, she sank to the floor and brought her knees to her chest. Her heart held a pain that wouldn't go away. She missed her brother, mother, father, and Gran-Gran dearly. She wanted them back. She wanted to be back with them. Anything to be away from this binding prison.

It didn't take her long to get her act back together. She stood back up and emptied her pack on the bed. She didn't have too many belongings, a couple photos in frames, a shark tooth necklace that Sokka made when he was six, her very few pairs of clothes, both books that she had ever owned, and her mother's betrothal necklace. She ran her fingers over her mother's necklace longingly. She picked it up and tied it around her neck. If she couldn't be with her family, she'd carry their memories around with her. After she had her mother's necklace around her neck, she slipped Sokka's necklace over her head. She stuck the actual shark's tooth underneath her dress, so that only the leather strip was showing.

She placed the pictures on a table next to her bed and put her extra clothes in the dresser on the other side of the room. She glanced at her reflection in the vanity mirror as she walked by and was stunned by her appearance. She looked like she was run over by a Komodo-rhino. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her braid was coming out. She couldn't believe that she was just in the presence of royalty looking like _that_.

"That won't do . . . " She whispered to herself as she shook out her braid and sat on the chair by the vanity. She worked slowly and surely, re-braiding her hair so that it looked at least decent enough to be in public. Pleased with her work, she got up and headed for her personal bathroom. Fire Nation Royalty did have its perks.

When she entered the bathroom, she noticed the exquisite stone work that was put into making the place as beautiful as it was. She looked around the area for where water would be. All she found was a tube that _looked_ like it could produce water, but she couldn't be too sure. She didn't find a pump like they had in the Earth Kingdoms, and it just wasn't sitting there like the Water Tribe. She bent down and examined the pipe more carefully. There were definite water stains on the end of the tube, but she couldn't figure out how to get the water out.

Huffing angrily, she lowered herself into a fighting stance and calmly moved her hands and legs in a flowing manner. Eventually, a small stream of water came out of the pipe. She waterbent it into a near by bowl and smiled at her work. When in doubt, waterbend.

Katara picked up the bowl and headed back into her room. She set it on her vanity and sat back down, sinking her hands into the cool liquid. She loved the feeling of her fingers in water. For some reason, it just helped all her troubles go away. She brought her hands out of the water and rubbed them onto her face.

After she washed her face enough times that it was starting to look flushed, she waterbent the remaining droplets of water on her face, back into the bowl. She left her vanity and laid down on her bed. It didn't take long for her to decide that she was bored out of her skull, and get up off of it again just to pace around the room.

_What I wouldn't give for Sokka to be here right now..._

She ended up amusing herself by streaming the water from her bowl and bending it above her head, then around her body, turning and twisting it in different directions. Oh, how she loved waterbending. Time eluded her as she spent it waterbending. Suddenly, a knock on the door broke her concentration, causing her to falter and drop the water. She caught it right in time and called for her interrupter to come in.

The door opened to reveal a messenger, that looked eighteen or so, just as Katara finished waterbending her water back into the bowl. He eyed the bowl curiously, then he looked at Katara. Obviously, he had never seen a waterbender before. He straightened his posture and got ready to announce his message.

"You are meant to meet the Lady Ursa and her son, the Prince Zuko, for dinner. They expect you shortly." He stated. He turned to leave, but was caught off guard by Katara calling at him.

"Wait! I'm ready!" She told him, trotting over to him. He eyed her attire suspiciously, but said nothing to it.

"All right, milady. You should go to the dining hall now." He told her, getting ready to leave again.

"Wait!" Katara called again. The messenger stopped. "Um, I have never been here before . . . Would it be a problem if you showed me where the dining hall is?" She watched the floor sheepishly. She hated admitting that she couldn't do things by herself, but in this case, she couldn't help it. The tour that the Fire Lady showed to her earlier just proved that the castle was a labyrinth and there was no way that she was going to remember where everything was.

"Of course, milady." The messenger said, bowing. Katara flinched slightly.

"Could you not call me that? I prefer Katara." She told him. He raised his eyebrows in confusion, but said nothing. "And . . . If I have to call you for something . . . A name would be nice? I don't like calling you "you" or "messenger". It's just impolite. And uncomfortable."

The messenger almost burst out laughing at her explanation. He was already starting to like her. She wasn't going to have any problems being liked by the servants. "My name is Tai-Lee."

"Well, nice to meet you Tai-Lee. And, thank you for showing me where I need to be. I may call on your services again sometime in the future." Katara said, smiling. Tai-Lee smiled back.

"No problem at all, my lady."

"Katara."

"Yes... Katara."

------------------------------------------

The dining hall had two large oak wood doors with the same flame engravings at the gates to the castle outside. They rose several heads above Katara and she gaped in awe at elaborate artistry.

"I take you like what you're looking at." Tai-Lee voiced beside her. She nodded vigorously. "The retired General, Iroh, is currently in the dining room. The Fire Lady and the Fire Prince will come shortly."

Katara nodded her thanks, and took a deep breath before shyly opening one door. Inside, there was a long extending wooden table with very few chairs surrounding it. The walls reached several times higher than the doors Katara opened, and windows, just as large, lined one side of the room. Light, translucent, red curtains extended around them. Another set of doors, much like the ones she just entered, was on the opposite side of the room. She had to admit, it was beautiful.

An elderly man, none too thin, sat in one of the few chairs at the table, calmly sipping a cup of warm tea. He looked up at Katara as she slowly made her way across the room toward the table. She concluded that this was the General Iroh.

"Hello, my dear. You must be Katara. Ursa has told me about you. She thinks quite highly of you, you know." He said calmly, taking another sip of his tea. Katara took a seat timidly and nodded. He didn't seem _too_ bad. "Please don't be shy. My name is Iroh. Call me by that if you please." Katara nodded again. Iroh hesitated, noticing her obvious discomfort.

"Do you play Pai-Tao?" he questioned. Katara raised her eyebrows in confusion. She had no idea what Pai-Tao was, let alone how to play it.

"Uncle Iroh, it would be nice if you didn't interrogate our young guest." The Fire Lady's voice came from the nearest double doors. Katara's eyes shifted to meet her as she walked in.

"I was not interrogating her, Ursa, dear. Just trying to conduct pleasant conversation." Iroh protested, taking another sip of his tea. Ursa smiled disbelievingly and entered the room. Katara noticed someone else behind her. Her cheeks began to burn when she realized that it was a boy. He had long black hair that he kept tied away from his face in a topknot, and the golden eyes of a firebender that never met her gaze. A permanent scowl was etched onto his face, and he kept his eyes glaring at the ground before his feet.

Somehow, she just knew that this was her fiancee.


	4. Chapter 4

_Afterglow_

Summary: Prince Zuko has come to marring age, and is to be selected a wife soon. His mother, the Fire Lady, notices the distaste that he has toward the other Nations, and seeks out a plan to change his detestation. She encourages her long time friend to allow her only daughter to be the betrothed of the testy young Fire Prince. But the one thing that the Fire Lady didn't expect was that this young Waterbender has a hatred for the Fire Prince that is as strong as the dislike he has for her. Will this marriage ever work out the way the Fire Lady had it planned out to be?

Rating: T-mostly language

Author's Notes: It's time for the awaited encounter! They finally meet in this chapter . . . how will things go? You'll just have to see . . . I think that in the actual series Ursa isn't a firebender. (Is that right?) But for my story (it's already really wacked up anyways) she is. Oh, and about the Pai-Tao game or whatever it's called... I just made up a name for it because I didn't have right away access to the actual name of the game. If anyone knows, please tell me so I can change it. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best! (Heh. I get a kick out of your reviews every time. They vary from a long detailed paragraph to a single word. Really, they make my day! I'm so glad that you guys see promise in my story. Love!) BTW, this is the longest chapter so far. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own A: TLA

--------------------------------------------

_Afterglow_

_Chapter Four_

---------------------------------------------

Katara watched uncertainly as both the Fire Lady and Prince Zuko took their seats. Ursa sat next to Iroh, while her _beloved_ fiancee reluctantly sat next to her. She tried not to look at him for too long, but she didn't have to worry about him catching her staring. He wasn't even glancing at her. He shifted his seat pretty far away, and sat right on the far right corner of it.

Ursa continued to smile, despite the obvious tension between both teenagers. Iroh sipped his tea calmly. Katara traced the lines on the table with her eyes. She figured that it was just easier to keep her eyes away since he wasn't in any way looking forward to being anywhere near her.

"Well, don't be rude Zuko. Introduce yourself." Ursa encouraged. Katara glanced up from underneath her eyelashes at him to see him shift uncomfortably and turn his body (but not his eyes) toward her.

"I am Prince Zuko."

And that's all he said before returning to his original position. Katara tried to suppress a frown. She was going to marry _him_? Hopefully, once he opened up a little more, he wasn't so far away.

"I'm Katara." She replied. He barely even acknowledged her. This time, she turned away and actually frowned. _What a promising guy..._

Ursa spied Katara's disappointment and her son's discomfort. Already, they were on bad terms. If only she could get them talking! That would solve so many problems! But, it's always hard to break the ice the first time.

The double doors opened again and servants filed in bringing the food. They set it on the table in front of them, then left just as quickly. All the exotic foods that Katara found on the plates looked appetizing in every way, and she couldn't wait to try some of it. But for some reason, her want to eat the new foods was shifted away by an unsettling feeling in her stomach. It had to be Zuko. His presence was screwing up her appetite.

She didn't do anything at first. She just watched the food. She did this for two reasons. The first was so that she could watch the others and how they got their food and ate so that she wouldn't stand out, and the second was because she was still debating whether or not she still had an appetite.

Ursa didn't hesitate to reach out to the serving knife and place pieces of the food before them on her plate. Her grace almost made Katara jealous. She shoved the feeling away when she reminded herself that Ursa had years of practice and Katara had no idea how to do any of those royalty things. She even ate her food with grace. Small bites that fit perfectly on her fork. She used her knife to cut everything into those bite-sized pieces.

Katara copied her, taking small portions of the food onto her plate and took small bites. The food was good, she had to admit, but that sinking feeling that was in her stomach made it hard for her to enjoy her dinner. Eventually, she just resorted to pushing the food around her plate, eying it longingly. Nobody took much notice to her uneaten dinner.

As dinner drew to a close, Ursa announced that it was a good time for her to retire to her room for the night. She swept out of the room, waving good-bye to all the inhabitants of the room, including the servants. The room was quiet for a short moment. Zuko, who had been relatively quiet throughout the dinner, stood abruptly then headed for the double doors without as much as a sideways glance and a hushed "I'm done". Katara whispered a good-night herself before exiting through the doors she came. Iroh just continued to sit there, enjoying the last of his tea.

Ursa met, or ambushed, Zuko as he left the dining room. This was something the young prince didn't want . . . An oh-so-wonderful heart to heart chat from his mother.

"Zuko . . . " she started. Her face wasn't pleased; it looked more like she was hurting on the inside than anything else. But, truthfully, she sort of was. She wanted her son to be happy, but he didn't want to accept the happiness. He chose to ignore it; push it away.

"Mother, if you're going to talk to me about my _fiancee_," He snarled the word with distaste. "I suggest that you don't waste your breath. I'm not going to like her. It's a simple as that. She is probably no better than the slutty girls that were trying to court me before I was of marrying age. I bet she even celebrated that she was going to get the chance to marry me; Water Tribe or not."

"Zuko!" Ursa's voice rose with anger at her son's words. The air heated rapidly at the firebender's rage. "I thought I taught you better than that. Do not judge people before you get to know them."

"I don't want to get to know her! She's a _waterbender_. That should be reason enough! I don't even know why you try to get us together when you know that it's not going to work out!" Zuko retorted. He fixed a glare on the bun at the top of his mother's head. He hadn't ever glared at her straight in the face, even when he was a child. "Fire and water, do _not_ mix!" _This is all a mistake..._

Ursa was quiet for a long moment. She was starting to see that her son's temper was clouding his better judgement, and none of her words would affect him at this point. She dropped her volume level and uttered her final sentence to him of the argument. "I thought you would be able to see past that difference, Zuko."

Zuko was silent. There wasn't anything he could come up with quick enough to shoot back at that statement. Not only that . . . her accusation stung his pride. He could see past that difference! There just wasn't anything to see! He was sure of it . . .

"Until sunrise, my son." Ursa uttered, telling him the Fire Nation words of farewell for the night.

"Until sunrise . . ." Zuko repeated solemnly, his eyes averted. Ursa nodded slightly, and left him in a sweeping, graceful manner. The Fire Prince stood dumbly in the hallway for a while after she was gone, pondering over her words.

_Don't judge people before you know them. I thought you would be able to see past that. I thought I taught you better than that!_

His fist made contact with the wall not soon after. _Dammit._

-------------------------------------------------------------

Katara flung herself onto her bed. She had managed to navigate her way back to her room by certain items in the hallways that she remembered from when Tai-Lee showed her to the dining room. Once or twice she lost track of where she was and had one of the many Fire Nation guards re-direct her to the right path.

"What was with him?" She wined out loud. All the pent up frustration and confusion from dinner was letting itself out at once. She threw herself off of the bed again and started to pace the room. "He acted like I was the plague itself! Has he no manners? Or guts for this manner . . . What is he? A Prince or a mouse?"

The water that she left in the bowl on her vanity irritably thrashed around– a result from her anger fit. She tossed her arms up and down and all around as she used body language to explain her annoyance with her words. The water reacted with them.

Finally, after a good long five minutes of complaining about her new fiancee, she yelled out in frustration and flopped back on her bed, partially panting for air. She had to admit, letting all her frustration out every now and then did help a bit. By now, her body was tired but not her mind. Slowly, she pushed herself up and off of her bed again. She walked over to her vanity, partially wincing at its soaked state. She waterbent the water back into the bowl, then took the bowl to her bathroom, just in case she forgot about it again and had another anger fit. At least it would be easier to clean that way.

She had to search around the room for a minute, but she eventually found a blank piece of parchment and a quill with ink. Taking her seat at her vanity again, she started to write.

_Dear Sokka–_

_Life here . . . Is okay. I can plainly say that I miss the South Pole tremendously. It's so warm here. On my first day, today, I thought I was going to burn to a crisp. But besides the obvious heat problem, I can also say that I like the scenery. It's pretty here. The castle . . . Is large. I got lost several times just trying to make it back to my room. It reminds me of a labyrinth. Wait till I have to locate some exotic place like the war room or something. Good luck with that. I met the Fire Lady. She's a nice person. I can see why she and mom were friends. Tell mom that I miss her and the Fire Lady says hi. And now for the juicy part of my letter. (Sarcasm there.) My wonderful, _beloved_, fiancee. Please. I just met the guy not too long ago, and we said what, four words to each other? That was our name and that was it. He acted like I was some repulsive creature that he didn't want to be anywhere near. Not even for dinner. He is such a jerk! I can already tell you that this is going to become an unhappy marriage. And before you start telling me to kick him and come home, I'm going to remind you that I'm doing this for mom. As long as I can keep that in mind, I'll be able to live through it. I miss you, dad, and mom. Remember that I love you._

_Love always._

_Katara_

The young waterbender rolled the parchment up and looked around the room for some kind of string to keep it together. She only found a red ribbon in one of her many drawers. She sighed reluctantly. It would have to do. She wasn't a big fan of red, since she saw so much of it here, but she didn't have anything else for now.

She tied her letter together and poked her head out of her door. Two guards stood on either side of it, a pretty good distance away.

"Excuse me?" She called out to one of them. He turned his head toward her. "You don't think that maybe you could find a messenger to give this to? It's for my brother in the Southern Water Tribe." The guard nodded and came over to take the letter from Katara. "Thank you very much." The guard nodded again, and was about to turn and walk away, but Katara stopped him.

"Are you and that other guy always going to be by my door at night?"

He nodded to her. Apparently, he wasn't someone that was big on words. He looked around his late-thirties and had brown hair with brown facial hair. He had gold eyes. A Firebender. The other male, who was staring off into space not far from them, had dusty blonde hair that was kept out of his face by a red headband. His eyes were gold as well. But what really made him different from the first guy was the fact that he was younger. Probably around his late twenties. Both were clad in the usual red Fire Nation armor– minus the helmets.

"Could you tell me your names?" Katara inquired. She had a big thing on knowing everybody's name and remembering it just so that she could be polite. The older guard rose his eyebrows in surprise.

"I am Kent, and that is Shinji." He responded. His voice was sort of scruffy. Shinji glanced over automatically at the sound of his name. Daydreaming on the job or not, he did show his ability to keep alert. Katara smiled sheepishly.

"Glad to meet you. My name is Katara. Please, just call me that." She asked them. They nodded to her. "Oh, yeah. My letter. It's for my brother Sokka. He lives in the South Pole. Please make sure that somebody reliable can get it to him."

Kent took it. "Yes, Lady Katara." She raised her eyebrows at his statement. He had used "lady" and her name in the same sentence and it sounded . . . All right. She supposed that she could deal with that one.

"Thank you again. And good night to you both." She replied, walking back into her room, shutting the door behind her. After undoing her braid, she pulled on the clothes she used to sleep in and found them far too warm for this country. Sighing miserably, she just wore her white underclothes, relishing in the cool feeling that it brought. She walked around the room and blew out all of the candles before crawling into bed. It was comfortable and all, but she just couldn't fall asleep. After tossing and turning restlessly for a while, she threw off the sheets and just laid there for a while. Nothing. Growling she pulled herself out of bed and swayed on her heels.

Moonlight flooded through her door-sized windows that lead to the balcony in her room. She quietly unlatched the lock on them and pulled them open. She was met by a muggy feeling, but it was significantly cooler than earlier in the day. She walked out onto the balcony, enjoying the cool air. She set her hands on the stone railing and closed her eyes as a slightly warm breeze flowed by. She sighed with content and slowly sank into a cross-legged position.

She wanted to go home. She felt out of place here. It was so warm and she felt so exposed. Everyone had their rules and customs and she was the invader here to "change" something. Help somebody that didn't even acknowledge that she was there. This case was headed for the dogs and she was going to have to suffer right along with it.

She laid back onto her back, keeping her legs crossed. "I want to go home." She whispered out loud. Staring up at the stars reminded her of the many times that she spent staying up late with her brother to watch the sunrise the next morning. They were irritable the next day, and wouldn't do anything, but it was worth it. A lone tear found its way down her cheek. "I miss you Sokka."

Slowly, her eyes drooped and she fell asleep with the moon watching over her.

-------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Katara was awoken by the sounds of movement all around her. Sitting up, she blinked a couple times and tried to make out where she was. She was still on the balcony, and her hair was a bushy mess.

_How in the world did I fall asleep out here?_ She thought to herself as she walked back inside her room. Latching the doors, she tried to make out through the glass what time it was. The sun was barely over the horizon, still slightly red. Great. Not only did she stay up late tossing and turning, she woke up at sunrise.

"Hopefully, this won't turn into a routine." She muttered to herself as she headed toward her dresser. She pulled out a clean blue dress from her Water tribe, and slipped it on. Then she tried to tame the mess that she called hair. It reluctantly pulled itself into the braid she always wore. Then, checking that she didn't look scary in anyway, she left her room in search of breakfast.

Kent and Shinji were still guarding her doors, both of them looked slightly tired. She walked over to Kent. "Is breakfast ready?" She inquired. He shook his head.

"It won't be ready for another two hours." He told her. She frowned. She was hungry right now. Not two hours later.

"Um, in that case, could you take me to the kitchen? Both of you could come. Think of it as . . . You guys are showing me where everything is, and I'm treating you to breakfast in my gratitude." Shinji perked up to the word "breakfast", and made his way over to where they were standing.

"Yes. I will take her if you won't, Kent. Guarding an empty room won't do you good. Especially on an empty stomach." He suggested lightly. His antics reminded Katara of her brother, and she smiled.

"Really. I wouldn't mind having some company." She said. Kent sighed and gave in. The three of them headed for the kitchen, Kent in front, and Shinji hovering by Katara. The older guard was minding his own business, but Shinji was talking animatedly to his charge.

"I have a wife that acts a lot like you. We just got married two months ago. She's the sweetest thing. And beautiful none the less. But her cooking is atrocious, so I had to learn how to cook myself. I'm still not all that great, but she appreciates it." He said, smiling genuinely. Katara nodded with a smile of her own. He really sounded like he loved her despite all odds.

"What does she look like?" She asked. She was trying to picture all of this in her head, but was failing miserably. A gleam came into her guard's eyes. She had triggered the key word.

"Oh, she's so beautiful! She has short brown hair that is usually kept behind her ears. Then, her eyes are a beautiful emerald color. She's from the earth kingdom, so it looks great on her. She's a tad bit taller than you are, and she smiles all the time." His cheeks burned a light pink shade. "I love her so much." Katara smiled at him.

"It sounds like guys have a great life together. Please tell her that I said hello." She told him. "What's her name?"

"Suki." He replied. The pure joy from talking about his wife so positively seemed to seep from his essence. The young waterbender couldn't help but be slightly jealous. He had a perfect life set up for him and his new wife. And what did she have? A soon to be unhappy marriage to a snotty prince that didn't want anything to do with her.

"You're so lucky. I wish you guys a great marriage." Katara told him, smiling again. He grinned back at her.

"Thanks. Same for you." He responded. Katara's smile fell and her eyes fell to the floor. Shinji hesitated for a moment, noticing his charge's sudden discomfort. "What's wrong, my lady?"

"Katara, if you please." She murmured, correcting him. "I'm sorry, this may sound ridiculous, but I see that my marriage will be a depressing one. You and Suki, at least, aren't from complete opposite countries like Fire and... water." Her voice slowly became quieter, and it donned a sad, longing sound. "It isn't meant to be."

Shinji was stunned silent by her tone of voice and her words. She obviously was hurting badly inside from this arranged marriage. He couldn't think of anything that would help her feel any better about it, for he had found his soul mate and fell in love– he had no idea of what she was going through.

"Lady Katara– if I may?" Kent suddenly said, joining in on the conversation. Katara looked up at him, slightly stunned by the way that he asked permission to speak. She then nodded, urging him on. "Our young Prince may be a sour, distant and unforgiving on the outside, but I have served here long enough to see that behind that facade, he is just another teenager who was put in an adult's position before he was old enough to fully understand it. He has the duty of keeping his Nation's best interests at heart, and constantly reminding himself that the role of Fire Lord is not to beheld lightly. I would give more than anything to see my Prince . . . Happy. You're a nice girl, that much I can see, and I think that even if this arranged marriage turns for the worst, you can help him–and yourself– in many ways. This is for the best."

Katara stared at him for a second, before nodding. "Yes . . . You may be right . . . " she said quietly. She slowly gained a happier, brighter smile. "Lets got get breakfast and get out of this gloomy state. It's barely past sunrise; this isn't anyway to set the mood for the day!"

Both guards smiled slightly at their charge's attempt to lighten the mood. "Shinji– could you tell me about how you met Suki?" She asked as they set off toward the kitchen again. The blonde guard's face returned to a glowing smile.

"Of course, my lady! It was a hot day, much like those here in the Fire Nation during the beginning of summer. I was on the 37th division and we were headed for Kyoshi Island to fight back against some rebels..."


	5. Chapter 5

_Afterglow_

Summary: Prince Zuko has come to marring age, and is to be selected a wife soon. His mother, the Fire Lady, notices the distaste that he has toward the other Nations, and seeks out a plan to change his detestation. She encourages her long time friend to allow her only daughter to be the betrothed of the testy young Fire Prince. But the one thing that the Fire Lady didn't expect was that this young Waterbender has a hatred for the Fire Prince that is as strong as the dislike he has for her. Will this marriage ever work out the way the Fire Lady had it planned out to be?

Rating: T-language

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews– again! I figured out that the game that I took so long in figuring out what the name was, is called Pai-sho. Hey, I was close. Oh and I also realized that the name Tai-Lee, is basically Ty-Lee, only spelled differently... whoops! Ah well, people make mistakes. I was also surprised at how much you guys liked Shinji. I plan to have more of him and Suki. Thanks for liking the pairing! Ah, I'd also like to tell you of a secret that I do. I have an entire chapter done when I post a new chapter. (Does that even make sense?) No? Let's try again. When I posted chapter three, I had already finished chapter four, and was starting this chapter. So basically, when you're reading this, I have chapter six all done and finished and I'm working on chapter seven. But I won't update until I have finished chapter seven, (mostly to keep myself working on the story.) But enough of this. Here's chapter five!

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this again... I do _not_ own A: TLA. grumbles

--------------------------------------

_Afterglow_

_Chapter Five_

---------------------------------------

"For the last time, Uncle, I do not want to play Pai-Sho. I'm already too busy as it is!" Zuko complained as he attempted to gain some peace and quiet. He was "trying" to meditate, but his Uncle had just popped in and was asking him if he wanted to play a game of Pai-Sho. Apparently, his buddy that he always played with was off in the Earth Kingdom on some negotiation business.

"You seem so tense, nephew. Why is that?" Iroh inquired, watching his brother's son with a watchful eye. The young Fire Prince sighed in annoyance.

"I am not tense." He said through ground teeth. Iroh shook his head. Why did his nephew have to be so difficult? He figured it had to do with the fact that Zuko had yet to eat breakfast.

"Why don't you go and ask the chef to make you some breakfast. I hear that his "secret omelet" is absolutely scrumptious." Iroh suggested, rubbing his stomach from envisioning the omelet himself. Zuko grumbled angrily and rose to his feet. He stormed past his uncle, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" His uncle called.

"To eat breakfast." Zuko growled without turning around. Sometimes, his uncle just drove him up the wall. Didn't he know when to leave him alone?

Iroh smiled. "At least you know that when hunger makes you irritable, best to go and eat." He recited. Zuko left. Fast. His uncle was saying proverbs again. When that started to happen, it's best to just get out of there before the jumbles of words start to fry brain cells.

Prince Zuko slowed on his speedy get away as he neared the kitchen. The scent of breakfast being cooked wafted out from the door that was slightly ajar. He felt his stomach rumble slightly to its flavorful scent. Slowly, he made his way toward the door, shoving it open with as little force as he could.

The kitchen was almost bursting with activity. Servants flew from here to there, carrying large platters of Fire Nation native foods. Many of those foods were decked out to fit the statice of the people who were going to eat them. The main cook, Tyson, was shouting out orders every now and then, but he seemed slightly distracted.

Now, Tyson wasn't a man with a lot of meat on him. He resembled a toothpick more than anything. And he was tall. He had a mess of dark brown hair on his head that never looked like a comb had been put through it his entire life, but his food was more than delicious, and that was all that really mattered.

Zuko was about to walk up to Tyson and ask him for some breakfast, but someone calling his name stopped him in his tracks.

"Good morning, my liege!"

Zuko turned his eyes to see the blonde guard, Shinji, calling, and waving enthusiastically at him. He was a really great soldier when time needed him to be, but in total, he was mostly a fun-loving guy. An older guard, Kent, stood not far from him, turned toward Zuko as well. The young prince nodded slightly at them, not knowing much more of what to do. Unintentionally, or intentionally, Shinji's show of greeting toward Zuko had managed to alert everyone in the kitchen. Some servants stopped dead in their paths, and some dropped the item they were carrying.

"Well, well! There's somebody we don't see here often. Come to grab an early morning snack, Prince Zuko?" Tyson commented with a smile as he faced the young prince. A person next to him visibly stiffened at the sound of his name being said. Zuko's eyes narrowed as he recognized his waterbending fiancee standing there. Her eyes were averted from him, and a look of shock and dread was written across her face.

Katara silently cursed. What was _he _doing here? The day that he decided to make a surprise visit to the kitchen, she just _had_ to be there. Her day was already looking grim, and it was barely after sunrise! _Why couldn't I have slept in? Oh yeah . . . _Some_ people wake up at the crack of dawn. How could I have forgotten. There goes my sleep for the next few months._

Zuko acknowledged Tyson, his golden eyes narrowed and pointed straight at her. She couldn't look up and meet his gaze. He was already intimidating enough, and she didn't need to have a repeat of the feeling from last night. Her appetite was already starting to leave her.

Kent noticed both of the teenagers 'sudden changes in behavior when they were aware of their fiancee's arrival. Prince Zuko adapted an angered, imposed state of air, and Katara changed from a so-so happy person to a nervous panic-stricken one. He guessed that what she told him earlier was not far from the truth. Neither seemed to accept the other's presence. He could already feel the tension building in the atmosphere. This wasn't going to turn out well.

Zuko started with an escape attempt. He started to turn for the door, but Tyson intercepted that one.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave? When was the last time that we saw you in here anyway?" The thin cook laughed. Zuko paused in his get-away. Obviously, this was going to be harder to get away from than he expected. Slowly, he turned back toward Tyson with a strained look.

Plan B: hope that his fiancee felt the same way about leaving, and left soon.

She did, in fact, but she wasn't about to leave. She was actually hoping that he would come up with some clever witty excuse and leave so that she could get her breakfast in peace. But that didn't seem likely. The cook had managed to keep him from escaping.

Reluctantly, the young prince came to stand next to Tyson, itching to leave. The young waterbender on the cook's other side kept her eyes glued to the ground before her, wishing with all her might that she would still have an appetite after this dangerous encounter with her new fiancee.

"Freshly baked roll, your highness?" Tyson offered. Zuko took it from his out stretched hand without much thanks. "My lady?" Katara did the same, only politely replying with a thank you. Another uncomfortable moment passed, and the cook decided to act upon it before something messy happened. "I don't mean to pry, or anything . . . But, do you two know each other?"

His question was innocent enough, but the reactions that followed it were anything but.

"Yes." Zuko side-dished his response with an unyielding glare at Katara.

"Not very well . . . " Katara mumbled her response, almost cowering under her fiancee's imposing gaze. Well, so much for her appetite. She would give anything at the moment to just get away from him.

The servants started to mutter amongst themselves, listening to everything that transpired. The differences between their crown prince and his fiancee were larger than the distance between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe. How in the world was this marriage supposed to happen? Well, gossip would be good tonight!

"Now, if you wouldn't mind," Zuko spoke, turning his eyes away from Katara, relieving her of his severe gaze. "I have some things to attend to." And with that, Prince Zuko swept out of the kitchen, gracefully taking a bite of his bread roll.

The young waterbender let out the ragged breath that she was holding. How the hell was he so intimidating? All he did was look– actually, glare– at her! She was usually such an outspoken person, what about him made her act so much like a mouse? Slowly, she formed a smile with difficulty. She'd have to ponder over it later.

"I'm sorry, Tyson, but it seems that I have lost my appetite. I'm going to have to leave you to your work now . . . Again, I'm sorry." She explained wearily, bowing to him politely.

"Hey, no big deal. You don't have to do that. We should– not that we do, lazy bums. But come back whenever you feel that pang of hunger. I'll gladly give you something to eat." Tyson laughed light-heartedly and Katara smiled softly at him.

"Absolutely. Good day."

She walked over to Kent and Shinji, leading them silently out of the kitchen. They followed in uncertainty as their charge continued her walk in silence. They watched her retreating back for a long while before she slowly came to a stop.

"Do you believe that it is possible?"

Shinji glanced over at Kent who looked just as befuddled as him. Katara wasn't turned toward them. She spoke to them without turning to look them in the eyes. She probably wouldn't, even if she was facing them.

"Uh– of course, milady. Why wouldn't it?" Shinji answered timidly. He glanced over at Kent to be met by a sour look. Apparently, that wasn't the best thing to say. The young waterbender stood there for a second, before she suddenly sank to the floor. She pulled her knees close to her and her shoulders shook with silent sobs.

"...My Lady?" Shinji called out in a quiet voice, confused by her actions.

"It's hopeless. This is all hopeless . . . " She murmured. Her voice was cracked by her tears. Both of her guards walked to her sides. Shinji, being the most compassionate, bent down next to her. Originally, both men were shocked and almost insulted when they were given the duties of protecting a waterbender. After all, water was considered a weak element in the Fire Nation. But, being the loyal soldiers that they were, neither of them spoke out against it. Now, they could see that their charge was a sweet girl with sadness and doubt swamping over her.

Slowly, with caution, the blonde guard put his hand on his charge's back, rubbing in a soothing circle. "It will get better . . . I hope. Don't worry we'll be here for you."

"Thank you . . . " Katara whispered from her position. "Thank you..."

----------------------------------

After a while, Katara had returned to her room. She didn't show up for breakfast– events of the morning already turned her off to see her testy fiancee for the second time that morning just after she regained control over her emotions. She laid sprawled out across her bed for the better part of the day. Both Shinji and Kent had retired to their rooms for the day, catching up on their sleep. Two unknown soldiers guarded her doors.

Ursa showed up at her door slightly after when lunch was served, searching for her soon-to-be daughter. Katara rose from her ungraceful position on her bed to meet her with more politeness. She struggled to make herself more presentable– her clothes had wrinkled when she lay on her bed.

"Katara, dear. We missed you at lunch and breakfast today. Are you well?" The Fire Lady's voice shone with sincere curiosity and worry for her whereabouts. The young waterbender smiled weakly.

"I'm fine. I just didn't feel like eating anything. I'm sorry to inconvenience you in any way." She replied, bowing slightly. Ursa waved it off.

"Don't apologize. It was your decision. Anyway, that's not the only reason why I'm here." She said, switching the subject with graceful ease. She turned long enough to wave in a servant. "I noticed yesterday that your pack wasn't that large and you must only have a small number of clothes to wear. So, as a late welcoming gift, I'm giving you new things to wear."

A young woman came through the door carrying a stack of red and gold garments in her arms. She smiled warmly at Katara and swept her brown hair away from her face with a flick of her head.

"This is Cheza. She'll help you in the fitting process so that you can find some things that you'd like to wear. I hope to see you at dinner later tonight." Ursa said softly. She smiled and bowed her head before leaving out the door. The young waterbender sighed slightly and turned toward Cheza.

"Well, let's get this trying-on sequence out of the way." She said smiling. Cheza smiled back and set the large pile of clothes on the bed. She lifted a golden dress from the top and handed it over to Katara, who in turn took it softly. It was made purely of silk and glistened in the sunlight. It left the waterbender in a state of awe. Slowly, she put it on.

---------------------------------------

Staring into the mirror, Katara frowned. She twisted this way and that, but no matter what she did, it just didn't look right at all. Letting out a sigh of annoyance, she reluctantly slipped out of the garment.

"I'm sorry, Cheza, but these just don't look right. For some reason, they just don't fit me in anyway. They're beautiful, don't take me wrong, but there's something that needs to be changed to make it perfect..." She told her maid. Cheza nodded in agreement, taking the discarded cloth and putting it in the pile with the rest.

Katara thought over the details of the clothes. They were indeed beautiful, and the amount of work that was put into making them was evident, but there was something missing . . . Something . . . Big. It would have to just make all the difference in the world– or in this case, the fashion. She stared at her figure in the mirror yet again, clad in only her undergarments... her blue eyes staring back at her with a puzzled expression...

Suddenly, she got it.

"Um, Cheza? Could you do me a big favor?" She asked, turning to her maid quickly. The brown haired maid rose her eyebrows at the sudden outburst.

"Of course, milady. What is it?" She replied.

"Um, first, call me Katara please. And for the next part, you are going to have to go to some limits to complete this..."

-------------------------------

"Nephew? May I come in?"

Zuko paused in his training sequence long enough to nod to his uncle politely. The retired general stepped into the room swiftly, taking up a spot that was out of the way of his nephew's training. He stood quietly for a moment, glancing around the room pleasantly. The young Fire Prince tried to concentrate and go back to his daily training, but with his uncle in the room, his focus was shot and he faltered. He couldn't place why, because he had trained in front of his uncle many times before, but with the recent events, his Uncle wasn't exactly the person he wanted to see the most.

"You seem distracted. May I suggest taking a break?" Iroh commented. Zuko shot him a look that shouted no, and swung back into a swift kicking formation. But just as before, he misjudged a certain step from his mind wandering and lost his balance. He oh-so-gracefully fell on his behind. He let out an angered sigh, accompanied by a stream of smoke from his nose, and scrambled back up to his feet.

With his face flushed a bright red, he called out to his uncle. "Why are you here? You're distracting me from my training you know." His words were more accusing than he wanted them to be. He had a soft spot for Iroh, whether he liked it or not, and using a harsh tone against him seemed . . . Wrong. He never tried to use it deliberately, and this time, for some odd reason, he had lashed out at him.

Iroh smiled nether the less.

"I have been told some interesting comments not too long ago, about you and your new fiancee." He said smartly, retorting to the blunt beginning. Zuko paled, despite himself. The servants were known to come up with some pretty far-fetched rumors every now and then about the things that they heard around the palace. He had once fallen down the stairs, and later that day heard a story about him falling down the stairs, then out the window, crashing into a large, thorny bush and breaking his left arm. How they got that conclusion, he would never know. But, in total, the words of a servant that wasn't present at the event aren't to be trusted.

"What comments . . . ?" The young Fire Prince inquired, frozen to the spot. He was already coming up with plans to have the servants who came up with the half-truths to be punished. It was considered treason . . . Right? Maybe he could have them locked in the cellar . . . Or something like that . . .

"Just a little something about the tension between you two in the kitchens this morning. Apparently, there was more glaring in that short moment than at the annual World Peace conference. (The members are from different countries, and they still have some . . . Deeply run grudges. It shows the most in the Fire and Water Nations. Thus, glaring is a common occurrence in the meetings.) Mostly on your behalf. If this information that I have received is indeed the truth, I would like to say that you are simply out of hand. The behavior is normal for a Fire Nation citizen to dislike a Water Tribe citizen, but you two are engaged! Even though she is a Waterbender, it still does not change the fact that she is indeed a woman. Treating her in the manner that you have lately is showing that your hate for the other Nations is so strong that you would reduce a girl to tears to get your point across. Your actions are unreasonable, Prince Zuko. Please think them over with utmost care."

Zuko stood silently as he absorbed his Uncle's words. Yes,-- he admitted it– he wasn't the nicest person to his new fiancee. She showed about the same amount of interest that he shared for her, which wasn't much. But tears? When did Uncle witness her crying?

"Whom did you get this information from?" The Fire Prince placed his words carefully, with a steady tone. His back was still turned from his relative.

"The Guard Kent. He was supposed to be sleeping, since he had the night shift, but he couldn't fall asleep so he played a round of Pai-Sho with me." Iroh explained, smiling peacefully. "He told me a few things about your fiancee, things that we didn't know. She stayed up late last night, and watched the moon, falling asleep on her balcony. She made friends with whomever she came across and insisted that they call her by her first name. And the fact that you hate her, affected her deeply. Kent also told me of an event that closely followed your escapade of anger at her. She expressed the doubt of the situation through tears and admitted that she believes that this marriage is hopeless."

"It is hopeless. Whatever mother was thinking, it won't turn out the way she planned at all." Zuko commented absentmindedly.

"You're not getting the point, nephew." Iroh sighed. "Try to, at least, _pretend_ that you like your fiancee. It may just help with the hostility that you two hold for each other." _Not to mention it just might make you two like each other._

Zuko said nothing as he re-started the training sequence he was trying to accomplish when his uncle came in. Why were so many people urging him to _like_ his fiancee? It was an arranged marriage. He had every right to express his anger at the situation! He whipped his arm around, with fury, and a tendril of flame shot away from his clenched hand. It dissipated soon after, leaving nothing but heated air in its wake.

He stormed his way toward the doors, ripping his shirt from the chair that it was slung over. Why the _hell_ did _he _have to be the one to change for his fiancee's likings? Why couldn't _she_? He paused in his rampage long enough to realize something. He sounded so . . . Selfish. _Its gotta be the water. There's something in the water that's making me act this way. That's gotta be it. _The longer Zuko stood there trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts, the more irritated he grew.

He stomped his foot in agitation. "Dammit, Agni! Why the hell is this so damn complicated!" He glared unseeingly at the empty hallway before him until he turned on his heel and headed back toward his room.

--------------------------------

"Oh, Cheza! This is absolutely gorgeous! I love it . . . Thank you so much for carrying out my request! Thank you so much!" Katara exclaimed, twirling yet again to see every angle of the garment she was wearing. It was a soft blue dress with an airy feeling to it. It was unlike the many robes that Fire Nation royalty wore, but she wasn't Fire Nation _or _royalty . . . Yet.

"I'm pleased that you like it, milady." Cheza commented, laying down the large stack of blue clothes on the bed. The young waterbender turned to her maid in a happy gesture, and wrapped her arms around Cheza's neck in a tight hug. The young maid was surprised by the action and timidly put her hands on her lady's back.

Katara released the girl with a smile. Cheza wiped the goofy grin that was plastered on her face away before commenting quietly, "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call me. Enjoy your clothes, milady." She bowed successively.

"Please, call me Katara. And thank you again." Cheza nodded politely, and shut the door softly as she left. The Water Tribe girl twirled again admiring her dress once more in the mirror. She smiled giddily and let out a girl-ish giggle. Really, she loved it to no extent. It wasn't Water Tribe style at all, but it wasn't quite Fire Nation either. The color expressed that clearly enough.

Suddenly, her stomach growling reminded her that she had yet to eat something other than the small bread bun that she consumed earlier. She smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress (even though there weren't really any to begin with) and headed for the door.

She slipped out quietly, taking a couple looks over at her guards. They weren't really doing much. Staring at the wall in an uneventful, straight poise. But something just slightly behind the man on her left caught her attention. It was a young woman. She was clothed in the fabric that Royalty used– silk– but under her knee length dress, she wore a pair of loose fitting pants. Her dark hair was up in the traditional Fire Nation bun with two tendrils of hair framing her face. But that's not what caught Katara's attention.

It was the golden eyes that glared at her with all the utmost disgust in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

_Afterglow_

Summary: Time has passed since Katara arrived at the Fire Palace. Many say that time heals wounds, but it doesn't seem to do anything for the angry differences between her and her fiancee. The strong hostility that was once present has died down, and she is starting to feel a little better about this whole situation. Yet, some love is slow to bloom, and they still have yet to be on talking terms. But with surprise visits and certain festivals native to the Fire Nation coming up, it seems like time is exactly the thing they don't have. Will this marriage ever work out?

Rating: T– mostly for language.

Author's Notes: Thanks for the encouraging reviews! I love you guys so much! Well, who knows who that _mystery _(thick sarcasm) girl is? I do! (And more than likely you too...) I just had to bring her in sometime, why not now? But that was only a glancing. Just wait till they actually start to talk. Hehe. Again, the reviews were great! Here's chapter six of Afterglow. (Did anybody notice that I changed the summary above?)

Disclaimer: The same one as I put in the other chapters. I do not own A: TLA.

----------------------------------

_Afterglow_

_Chapter Six_

----------------------------------

Life seemed to go really slowly. Days turned into weeks, and those weeks turned into months, and still nothing changed at the Fire Nation palace besides occasional preparations for festivals. Katara didn't see any more of the girl that glared at her from afar, and her fiancee was noticeably less hostile toward her during the only times that they ever saw each other. Meal times. But he kept more to himself than ever, and didn't utter a word. The young waterbender would watch the moon before she slept every night– for it was an unending reminder of her family back home. And Kent and Shinji had their shifts changed from night to day– a request from Katara. So, in total, everything was just nice and dandy.

Too bad Katara didn't like it.

It was nice, living in a palace for months on end, but there weren't many things to do. She had made friends with most of the servants that worked there, and found most of her way around the castle. She had everything at her beck-and-call, which she preferably didn't use. (Something about she can use her own two feet to help herself.) And all the greatest fabrics of clothes were in her closet.

Yet, as she told Shinji and Kent almost every day, something was missing.

Sokka was writing back to her, and she smiled every time that Tai-Lee brought a letter to her room. They were still in close contact, a letter either arriving at Sokka's door or Katara's almost every day.

Katara read over the letter that her brother had written to her as she sat on the balcony of her room. It was about mid-day and most of the servants had many things to attend to, so that they could prepare for the nearest Fire Nation festival. This one was named, Founder's Day, in honor of the first Fire Lord. It was supposed to be a huge event with activities running all across the Nation, the largest one within the capital city itself.

_So, in total, we're okay down here. Kind of lonely–still– but we're okay. I hope that things are starting to look up for you over in the Fire Nation. It didn't sound that entertaining in your last few letters. But, that Founder's Day festival thingy sounds like fun. I bet they have a ton of food there! We still miss you here– especially me. Maybe, if you're lucky, you can get one of those Royals to let you come down here for a visit or something. I can't wait to see you again._

_Love ya, and miss ya,_

_Sokka_

Katara smiled as she read those lines. Her brother was so good to her. She was very fortunate to have someone like him to love her so much . . . She wanted nothing more than to see him again. To see all of them again. She was about to roll the parchment back up when she noticed some writing below her brother's signature.

_By the way, Dad is planning on taking me up to the Northern Water Tribe in a couple of days. So, if you don't get a reply for a while, we're traveling. Don't worry._

Her brother was heading up toward the Northern Water Tribe. She let her mind space a bit as she tried to imagine her home's sister tribe. She had never been there before, but the stories that some of the men– including her father– brought back spun vivid webs of pictures in her head. It sounded like a great and wonderful place, and she wished more than ever that she could be sitting right there next to her brother and father to see it first hand.

A servant in the gardens near Katara's balcony noticed the young Water Tribe girl sitting there reading over a letter. With a stout call and a wave of her hand, the servant caught the girl's attention. Katara smiled and waved back with a reply of "good day". Many of the palace's workers had grown attached to her during her first week of staying in the castle, and would warmly greet her whenever they saw her. Ursa had noticed it one day when one of them called Katara by her name and waved at her. At first, the Fire Lady assumed that the person was just an amateur and didn't know that it is rude to call the Royals and the Royal Guests by their names, but when the Water Tribe girl waved back with a smile, totally unfazed, she shrugged it off.

The young waterbender got up from her seat on the balcony and headed back into her room, leaving the glass doors wide open for a nice breeze to fill the room. She set the parchment from her brother on her vanity, and glanced at her appearance in the mirror. She was indeed glad that the clothes given to her were airy– far different from the thick, warm material that she wore in the South. And she couldn't help but notice that it did really look good on her.

A knock on the door averted her attention next.

"Come in!" She called out, rubbing the unseen wrinkles out of her skirt. Shinji opened her door slowly. He smiled brightly at her.

"Good day, milady!" He called out to her. She smiled at him. He was all ways the one to make a gloomy day brighter. Suki was lucky.

"Hello Shinji. May I ask why you are here?" Katara questioned. Shinji grinned wider.

--------------------------------------------

"Oh wow... you ha ve such a nice house." The young waterbender commented. Shinji nodded in agreement.

"It was Suki's idea, and it will serve nicely for our first home. All it needs is a little TLC... Like over there... and that needs to be fixed... and I could put something over there..." The guard trailed off slightly, forgetting his original train of thought.

Shinji had come to Katara's room wondering if she wanted to have lunch at his house with him and Suki. It was all his wife's idea of course, but Shinji had to do the cooking. After all, his rants about Suki's cooking wasn't far from the truth. Their house was a nice, decently sized hut near the outskirts of the main part of town, and it had a pretty large open field behind it. A young woman with the same short brown hair that Shinji constantly described exited out the door of the house. She smiled at them as they neared.

Suddenly, recognition dawned on her. "Oh! You're that girl from two months ago looking for the Fire Palace! Good to see that you found it."

Katara didn't understand what she was talking about. Two months ago... Fire palace... lost... _Oh! She's the woman that helped me find where the Fire Nation palace was! _ "Yes, thank you."

The woman smiled. Then her gaze shifted to Shinji. "Hello, dear. How are you today?" She asked him. Katara could just feel the radiation from Shinji's smile through her back.

"Wonderful, love! And, might I say that you are just lovely today. Did you do something with your hair?" He said, trying to make her blush. Suki– on the other hand– didn't blush. She did something very different.

"Now you notice. I've been wearing my hair like this for the last month and _now _you notice? Totally pathetic. I don't know why they keep you at the Fire Palace, you're obviously a guard with such a keen eye for detail." She rolled her eyes. Katara blinked in surprise.

"That's an insult to my pride you know . . . " Shinji muttered; the pure light-hearted way that he took it determined the situation as just small bickering. Then, Suki smiled.

"I know, and you're my totally pathetic guard without a good eye for detail. I forgive you– only if you make lunch."

--------------------------------

To put it simply, Katara was amazed. Not only did Shinji's cooking _look_ good, it tasted the same way. Everything was just spiced and salted just the right way to make it savor in your mouth after you swallowed it. It was _wonderful. _

"I think you'll be happy to hear this, but your food almost out ranks the food at the palace!" Katara said between bites. Shinji grinned proudly, and Suki rolled her eyes slightly, even though she still had a smile on herself.

"I recommend that you don't tell him things like that . . . He'll soak up the compliments like a sea sponge." She told Katara. "Even though, you are right. He is a gifted chef. It almost makes up for the fact that I can't cook very well."

Katara attempted a smile as she chewed. She was trying to get as many pieces of the food in while she still had her appetite. It just seemed like all the endless supply of food was too much for her normally– she was used to the small portions back in the South Pole. Saving food was a big issue among the inhabitants of the Water Tribe. It was normal for her to not eat much, and habits were hard to break. Somebody had yet to notice that she ate so little.

"So," Suki said as she speared a cut up piece of fruit. "How are things at the Fire Palace working out for you?" It was just an innocent conversation starter. Yet, it had an opposite effect on Katara. She had to admit, it was nice living in a Royal Palace with all the extra help you'll ever need and everything just a snap away, but somehow, she still felt unnerved about some things in the palace. For instance– her always hidden fiancee. Even though two months had passed, nothing changed between them. Yes, there was progress. He didn't glare at her anymore, (although, that also meant that he didn't look at her period) and he sat normally in his chair at meals. But he never spoke.

That scared Katara more than any yelling ever could.

"It's . . . All right. I can see why you would want to live there; it's a great place." She voiced, her heart refusing to go along with her words. "But, personally, I'd rather live in a house like yours. It may not be big, but I can feel the love here, and that's what really makes a home."

Suki smiled slightly, but she also detected the hint of sadness in her voice. "You don't see it there." She stated. It wasn't a question. She knew that's how Katara felt. The young waterbender let a small smile escape.

"No, not really."

"Well, my advice is not to let it get to you." The Kyoshi warrior said. "After all, it's not going to get you anywhere by just sitting around moping. Get up and do something! Par say, that you get that thick-skulled (don't tell him I said that) fiancee of yours talking like a real person. How far would that get you? Farther than you are now." She knew her advice wasn't the greatest, and it may still sound stupid, but Suki didn't want to see someone so down because of their situation. She, after all, grew up learning that putting on a strong face, and never giving up would get you far in life. "Just remember not to give in. You take this to your advantage. Don't let them step on you. Stand on your own two feet and show them what you've got, girl!"

Katara smiled at her. Suki reminded her a little of her brother. Both were– or are– a little head strong and would always dive head first into a battle of any sort.

Sokka...

She missed him. This was the longest she had ever been without her beloved older brother watching over her. And, no matter how many times she complained about it as a kid, she found herself longing for that over-protection. At least it would prove that he still thought about her constantly.

"But anyway, do you cook?" Suki questioned, swiftly changing the subject after a while. Katara grinned slightly.

"Not at all. I tried it once and failed miserably. It's actually my brother that can cook. He got it from our mother. I inherited the ability _not_ to cook from our dad. My brother has made some really good food in the past, but we weren't treated with his cooking that often. It was a last resort thing. If he really _had _to. After all, if he was caught doing a _girl_'s job . . . " The waterbender rolled her eyes. "He's so full of himself. But I love him."

Suki laughed. "That sounds like Shinji!" She exclaimed. Shinji shook his head. "I still love you either way."

"Well, it's straining it, but I love you too." He said back. Katara couldn't help but feel a sort of pang go through her heart. They really did love each other, and the fact that they came from different Nations didn't affect them. They had true love– the kind that wasn't set up, or planned. She had always dreamed that when she met the love of her life that it would sort of follow that line of fate . . . But it just seemed like that wasn't going to happen.

She pushed the uneaten food around her plate as she listened to Suki talk.

-------------------------------------------

"Well, I hope that things start to look up for you soon." Suki squeezed Katara affectionately as they stood outside of the small house. "Don't take it bad if they don't. Find something to do that will make you feel better, at least. Oh! And before you go, do you plan on attending the Founder's Day festival tomorrow?"

The young waterbender nodded her head. It was almost required that the Royal party comes to all the celebrations that happen in the Fire Nation, and because Katara was the fiancee of the crown prince, she was asked to come as well– not that she seriously minded. It was a nice change every now and then.

"Well, that's good. I'll hope to see you there. See you soon, Katara!" Suki called. Katara waved to her as she headed back toward the castle.

"She's nice. You got a great catch there, Shinji." The Water Tribe girl told her guard. Shinji smiled.

"I know."

------------------------------

The rest of the day passed slowly, and the relentless struggle to put the festival together in time for tomorrow continued at full blast. Several times, Zuko was interrupted by servants coming to his door either giving him something or messengers delivering their messages. Because of that, his concentration was shot, and he couldn't return to meditating. After a while, he just gave up.

He decided that before any of the servants could seek him out again, he would find a way to get away. So, he took a walk. It was indeed nice to get some fresh air time and again, and it wouldn't hurt to see how the preparations were coming along. So with as much stealth as he could muster, he headed for one of the gardens that surrounded the Palace.

He ran a hand over his hair as he headed down an empty corridor. This was only one of the few that _were _empty. But, that didn't last too long. A young female servant came bustling down it. She didn't pay much attention to him; all she did was a quick bow before heading off again. She seemed to be in some sort of hurry.

He didn't wonder too much about it. Many of the servants these days were in a hurry.

Soon he could see the garden that was mass populated by trees– some ranging from all across the world. Below those trees, there were bushes with some of the most exotic flowers and the most commonly seen flowers from the Fire Nation. A soft wind, carrying the heat of the day, swept past him, and made a rustling sound in the trees' leaves. It was so peaceful and silent–

"Ouch! Stupid thorns..."

Zuko sighed slightly. He at least _thought _that he was alone out here, but it seemed like he was wrong . . . _again_. He scanned the area in search of the person who disrupted the moment. Over there– brown hair and...

Blue?

He felt his heart rate climb, and he suddenly thought about leaving, _fast_. But he stood there dumbly for a moment, and watched. She was just sitting there, in the garden, with woven flowers in front of her, and sucking on her finger with irritation. Apparently, she had managed to prick herself on the thorns of the deep red roses that were left unattended next to her.

She still hadn't noticed him . . . Maybe he could get away.

His brain told his legs to move, but he found himself frozen to the spot, unable to get away. Why was she there anyway? What was she _doing_?

What was _he_ doing? Just standing there like a deer in headlights, thinking of running away like a coward just because he saw _her_? There was no sense in that! Sure, he had been avoiding her for who knows how long, but it was with a good purpose. He despised her. She was Water Tribe scum that just happened to be lucky enough score a betrothal to him.

_Your actions are unreasonable, Prince Zuko. _

Why did his uncle's words affect him so? His actions were perfectly reasonable! She just wasn't worth his attention. Even when they were married, he wouldn't praise her any higher than he already did. He was the one with more power. _He _was. Not her. He was a Prince, she was a peasant. It was as simple as that.

Then why did he act like this?

She had stopped sucking on her finger now, and was attempting to re-start weaving the flowers. She wasn't doing a very good job, that much was obvious. The flowers would come out of the twist, and some would fall out. She even managed to mess up the twist itself. She would groan and let out angry sighs, but not once did she give up.

"You're not doing that right."

Did he just say that? Where did that come from? She stiffened considerably, the twist in her hands almost falling. She had apparently been shocked by the sound of his voice. It caused her actions alone to falter, and in a failed attempt to keep the twist from falling from her hands, she cut herself with another thorn.

"Ouch . . ." She whispered, flinching from the pain. "Um . . . Good day, your highness."

Zuko noticed that she didn't try to look at him. He didn't blame her. Suddenly, he found himself moving toward her. She heard his footsteps and tried to busy herself with the twist again. He stopped a few paces from her.

What had come over him? He was conversing with her without any reason, and that by itself was out of the ordinary. But for the first time– it seemed– she didn't look the same to him. She stood out from the suitors that courted him before, not just because she was from the Water Tribe, but because she was . . . Different.

Zuko shook his head violently. There was something wrong with him now. There was still that almost-overwhelming desire to run, but it wasn't alone. Not this time. There was something . . . Else. He had started out on an entirely wrong foot when he first met her . . . Maybe it was time to fix that mistake. It's always better to make amends and save yourself some enemies. But what was that extra feeling that formed when he saw her?

Guilt?

He noticed that the concentration and determination that she showed earlier– when she didn't know that he was there– had dissolved into a state of distracted-ness. Her fingers moved with more caution and she stared at it longer. He noticed the Water Tribe braid that cascaded down her back, and the utmost care she put into making it look right. It was basically what she was doing with the flowers . . . So why was she having trouble?

Slowly, without really thinking about it, he lowered himself to the level that she sat at, and plucked the flower twist from her hands. He was going to regret this later...

"You're thinking too much about this. It's basically a simple braid." He explained, un-weaving some of it and re-twisting it for an example. The waterbender didn't look at him. She stared intently at the twist, avoiding his eyes. Zuko did a couple braids and held it out for her to take back. Some of the servants would give him flower twists when he was younger, and he studied them till he learned how to do it himself. It was a useless talent, but one that he possessed none the less.

She took it from him and started to weave it again; her ability to braid it suddenly improved. She didn't say anything though. She kept here eyes on her work, trying to accomplish the best that she could . . . or she was just trying to ignore him. The latter seemed more reasonable in this situation. So, he tried a different approach.

"Why are you out here?" It would have sounded imposing if his voice wasn't so calm.

"No reason. I just decided that the palace was too stuffy and I didn't want to be up in my room." She replied. She still didn't look at him. She seemed to emit an aura of discomfort.

He sighed mentally. She obviously wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. And he couldn't blame her. He **was** intimidating at times, and from the way he acted when they first met until now, her opinion of him wouldn't have changed in any way.

But who cares about a _waterbender's_ opinion?

"Why are you weaving flowers?" Why was he asking her questions?

Simple curiosity. That's all. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less.

She glanced at him for a short moment. Her expression was unreadable. Then her eyes were set on the flower twist again. But somehow, just glancing up at him seemed to be an improvement from earlier.

"Like I said earlier, I wanted to get out of my room for a while, so I went for a walk. I saw a servant by the name of Cheza out here weaving the flowers like I am doing right now. I offered to help her, and she protested. Then, I remembered that I was writing a letter to my brother earlier, and it would be nice to have it to work on out here, so I asked her to fetch it for me. But, I also decided to help her in her weaving." She told him, finishing the weave. "She doesn't have to do it alone."

Zuko stayed quiet. Her reasoning was so selfless . . . and her words . . . _She doesn't have to do it alone._

_Alone..._

"This is for the Founder's Day festival." He said absentmindedly, picking up a flower and turning it. "Are you going?"

Another glance. "Yes."

A sudden feeling washed over him. What was it? It made him feel so . . . Exulted . . . Why? It was her. It had to be. There was just something about her that was affecting him in some way.

Why?

Why, why, why?

Suddenly, he wanted to get away. He couldn't understand what was happening. He needed to retreat and regain his senses. Where had his control gone? What happened to his self-defense? He was being too trusting with her . . . And it was a mistake. He shouldn't have been here. He should have left when he had the chance earlier.

He stood up. He couldn't allow himself to be alone with her again. It was too much of a risk.

"Maybe we'll see each other." He said. His voice sounded rougher than it was earlier. "For now, I have some things to attend to. Until dinner."

The waterbender nodded, and he spun on his heel and left. That was too close. Not only did he have an unknown feeling making itself present, he was almost starting to trust her. Trust was such a fragile and weak thing. If he showed trust, he showed his weakness, and that he couldn't have. He couldn't trust her. He couldn't trust anybody. For one reason alone.

It was a disaster waiting to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

_Afterglow_

Summary: Time has passed since Katara arrived at the Fire Palace. Many say that time heals wounds, but it doesn't seem to do anything for the angry differences between her and her fiancee. The strong hostility that was once present has died down, and she is starting to feel a little better about this whole situation. Yet, some love is slow to bloom, and they still have yet to be on talking terms. But with surprise visits and certain festivals native to the Fire Nation coming up, it seems like time is exactly the thing they don't have. Will this marriage ever work out?

Rating: T– mostly for language.

Author's Notes: I'm so glad that you guys stick with me on reviewing this story! This makes me so happy. Now, about the whole Sokka cooking and Zuko flower weaving... (sounds girly, I know, and I don't like that idea anymore than you do) It's not as pathetic as it sounds! Honest! Guys can cook too, and it doesn't hurt to have a cutesy hobby every now and then! Right? ... Right? Well, anyways, thanks again for the reviews. You guys make my day! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA. :(

--------------------------------------

_Afterglow_

_Chapter Seven_

--------------------------------------

Oh, it bugged her all right. Why, she couldn't tell you, but it, sure as hell did.

Groaning irritably, she turned in her bed. It was the earlier hours of the day, and Katara didn't get as much sleep as she planned on having for this day. But who could really sleep when they had such an issue on their mind?

Zuko– what was with him? Strange as it seemed, he had actually _talked _with her yesterday . . . Okay, she had to admit, it wasn't much of a _talk_. It was more of an I'll-ask-the-questions-and-you-answer-them session. But really. At least he didn't yell or glare at her. That was an improvement, right?

She turned again. And what brought all of that on in the first place? For two full months, she barely even got a single word out of him– not like she was really trying in anyway– then suddenly, he just decides to pop in and chat like a _normal _human? There had to be some ulterior motive behind his sudden lack of attitude towards her.

But he did leave very suddenly...

But that wasn't the point. The fact still stood that he was entirely incapable of having a sudden change of heart. It just wasn't in his nature! Not that she really _knew _anything about his nature to begin with...

What was it about him that made her so . . . breathless? It couldn't have been that irritating personality of his. That alone made her sick. He was defiantly good looking, that she couldn't lie about, but it just didn't seem to attract her interest that much. It was the personality butting in again. Then what was it?

She didn't notice the feeling before yesterday...

His voice.

She had heard it before, of course, but not in the way that he used it yesterday. It was so much less imposing . . . And there wasn't the same . . . snooty-ness._And_ there was a significant lack of arrogance. She found herself drawn to it . . . Why?

She tossed again in her bed.

_It's only his voice that you like, Katara! _She thought to herself. _Only his voice. Nothing else. Especially not his angsty attitude. _She could bet herself a bucket load of Water Tribe money that if she found some other guy with the same voice as her fiancee, she would fall for him.

The lack of sleep was starting to take effect on her. She couldn't keep this up much longer . . . maybe it would be easier on her mind to save this argument for the next morning . . . She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. She saw herself in a meadow; one with a cool breeze and blue flowers. She sat peacefully on the grass humming a Water Tribe lullaby.

Then there was a presence next to her. She smiled and turned toward him slightly. A warmth became evident on the hand closest to him, and her heart beat faster. They found themselves leaning closer to each other, slowly, ever so slowly. She could now feel the heat of his breath on her face–

"ACK!"

Sitting up in one swift motion, Katara flung herself awake. What the hell was _that_? It's like her mind had just betrayed her to the farthest extent, and created some _fantasy_ that consisted of the thing she didn't want with _him_. What was wrong with her?

She flopped back against the pillows with a hand against her head. She was hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. _All he did was talk to you, stop thinking about weird things! _Her thoughts protested savagely against the strange fantasy.

But no matter how much she defied it, her heart still beat rapidly with erratic motions, and her hand– the one that he touched in her dream– held a foreign tingling sensation.

"Oh lord, help me..."

----------------------------------------

When dawn came, Katara refused to awake to the sounds of the Fire Nation arising from their beds. It had become her alarm clock, and usually she gave in and would just wake up, but she defied it fully today. She was going to sleep whether they liked it or not.

Or, that was what she wanted to happen.

"Milady! Rise and shine!" Katara let out a groan. Why, WHY did he have to be so . . . _perky_? It was just . . . too early for this! Since the young waterbender didn't want to get up at the crack of dawn, and he knew it, Shinji shuffled over to the side of her bed, where she had her head tucked under the pillow. "Lady Katara?"

The Water Tribe girl sighed reluctantly. _I guess I won't get to sleep today . . . _She thought as she sat up on her bed. She pulled her fingers through her hair and turned toward him. He smiled at her attempt to wake up– he could see the sleepiness in her eyes.

"Good morning!" He said, softer so that he didn't sound _too_ obnoxious. "I know that you're tired, but the Fire Lady wants an audience with you. It's not an emergency, so there's no rush. She would like to meet you in the tea room."

Katara rubbed the sleep out of her eyes absentmindedly. "Where is the tea room again?" She asked after a moment of thought. She _should _have known this by now. Too bad she didn't.

"I'll take you to it once you're ready." Shinji replied, heading for the door. Katara nodded in response and yawned ostentatiously. She rose from her bed and onto her feet when she heard the door close. Throwing her arms above her head, she stretched as she headed for her dresser.

The early morning light flooded from the window doors next to the balcony, and made her room a light orange color. After she smoothed her dress a bit, Katara opened the doors in an attempt to let a breeze into her stuffy room. A warm waft of air sifted past her, blowing her un-braided hair away from her face slightly. She frowned a bit. She was hoping for a nice cool breeze to come.

_I guess they don't have such things here. It must be summer . . . _ She thought, heading back into her room to braid her hair.

---------------------------

Shinji shut the door behind Katara as she took a seat on a cushion. The tea room, she realized, was actually quite a pretty place. It wasn't very spacious, for there were many decorations on the ground, and didn't seem like it would house very many people, but there was an air of relaxation to it– more than likely caused by the window wall facing the east with translucent curtains over it (red ones, of course) and the soft light filtering through them.

The young waterbender found herself glancing around it admiringly, wondering where the Fire Lady was. Her question was answered as the sliding doors across from her opened, and Ursa stepped in. She smiled guiltily.

"I apologize for the rudeness of making you wait for me. I had a few things I had to attend to before coming here." She explained as she took a seat across from Katara. "The Founder's Day festival is supposed to start in about an hour, and there were still some things that had to be attended to before anything started." Ursa smiled again, and the doors opened for a servant who was carrying some tea. Both women expressed their thanks and the servant stepped aside.

"Now, before we get any more sidetracked from our meeting," The Fire Lady said, stirring her tea with a spoon and smiling. "I'd like to ask you something."

Katara stirred her tea as well, her mind reeling. _I hope this isn't anything too bad... _"What is it, milady?"

Ursa smiled. "You are planning on going to the big festival down in the heart of town tonight, correct?" Katara nodded her head– she didn't really have a choice in the matter. "Good. Can I suggest something?" Again, Katara nodded. "There is alcohol being served, and sometimes during festivals, men can get a little over the top. Watch out for yourself, would you?"

Katara wasn't expecting this to be what she said, but she nodded anyway. "Of course." Ursa sighed a little and sat back– she was unintentionally leaning toward the Water Tribe girl.

"Good, good. Just thought that you might want to know something like that, so that you could watch out for yourself. But that wasn't the reason I called you in here." She paused for a moment to take a sip of her tea. She set it down on the table and looked up at Katara. "Have you ever wondered why you haven't seen the Fire Lord?"

This threw Katara for a loop. Yes, she had wondered that when she first arrived at the Fire Palace, but after a while, she just didn't worry about it any more. Why was the Fire Lady bringing it up now? "Yes..."

"The reason was because he wasn't in the Fire Nation. He left for the Earth Kingdom a month before you arrived. He is due to come back . . . Tomorrow." Ursa's lips were tight, and her expression guarded.

A tremor of fear found its way down Katara's back. The Fire Lord? Just the name made her feel like this . . . What would happen when she saw him?

"I want you to be on the lookout. I haven't told him about you. Watch what you're doing and try not to stand out."

--------------------------------------

_Well this is just plain crap._

Zuko stared unemotionally at the festival playing out before him. Yes, it was a nice night, yes, he would rather be here than in his room, and yes, he did like the music, but he couldn't help but be bored. This was the fourth festival in the last two months, and he was beginning to really feel the aftermath of partying so often.

Like sitting in one spot for hours.

After walking around and observing the hard work that the citizens put into this festival, he grabbed a drink and plopped his royal butt right down on a crate half obscured by a dark alley. He had drained his cup at least four times– not even bothering to ask what it was– and thought about the depressing parts of his existence.

Oh yeah. This was the life. Nothing beats being an outright depressed prince of the most advanced nation in the whole world. And all that you can think about is how your mother hooked you up with a no-good peasant blood _water _tribe girl. Yep. Zuko was enjoying himself.

_Why the hell do _I _have to be the one to marry someone out of the country! I was just fine before _she _came along! I was just fine doing . . . doing . . . Nothing. Crap. Just plain crap. _He sighed dramatically and placed his hand over his eyes. Things were just not going his way. He even almost _trusted _her yesterday! That would have been a huge mistake . . . A non-reversible mistake.He tried to trust somebody before, and got hurt in the process. He didn't want that again. Never again.

He sat up again, and drained the last of his drink. It was a funny tasting drink, he had to admit. It was sour, and it burned his throat, but it also helped him forget about some of his problems. He stared down at his now empty cup and his mind drifted again. How was he going to deal with her? After this, he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with this water tribe girl, and then she'd _always _be with him . . . Always too close . . . Always making him trust her . . . It was dangerous ground, and he hated this plan.

_How can I get her to leave?_

He stood from his spot, in search of another drink, and a dizzy spell hit him like a ton of bricks. He put his hand to his head, and tried to re-gain his balance again. Being the impatient person that he is, he started walking before he was safely on both of his feet, and staggered into the wall.

"Ouch . . . damn wall . . . " He grumbled angrily. He tried to focus his vision as it swam violently before him. When it finally started to still, he walked again, heading to where he found the drink. He ordered another, the man gave it to him, and he walked back to his spot, plunked very un-princely like onto his crate. He drank half of his drink and glared at nothing in particular.

Oh yes. He was having a very good time.

------------------------------------

Katara hadn't noticed till now that she was scanning the crowd. Just because of a few words exchanged the day before– with so many original barriers discarded– her heart had managed to take a sudden leap and her thoughts had been more about him.

Well, they weren't always _nice _thoughts, but it was a start.

Then her eyes stopped. Her heart gave a sudden thud in her chest, and her cheeks began to heat. There he was . . . A little obscured by a house's shadowy alley way, but he was still there, sitting on a random crate. His eyes were focused in a distant gaze, and a clear cup filled half-way with an amber substance was held lightly in his hand.

It looked innocent enough, but there was something unnerving about his stance. He sat so casually, and it seemed that the defensive air that usually surrounded him, had just disappeared. He was always on edge whenever she saw him. Whether it was from afar or up close, he just didn't have a trusting bone in his body.

Suddenly, she recognized his situation. It happened to the men back home.

She found herself moving toward him involuntarily.

He didn't even notice her as she moved in close. He just kept staring off into space, every now and then stopping to take a sip of his beverage. Before he could take another drink, she snatched it from his hand. His attention snapped to her.

"Aren't you a little under age to be drinking so much?" She questioned, as she poured the remaining alcohol onto the stone street. He watched it hungrily.

"I could have you arrested for that." He growled, turning his icy glare on her. It consisted of such acerbity that Katara could feel her heart stop beating for a moment. He wasn't himself. He had glared at her plenty of times before, but not at this degree. It was if she had just slain his best friend.

But she had to push that feeling aside. It was the time for her to be strong so that he wouldn't do anything that he might regret– no matter how much she didn't want to do this.

"Please. You couldn't even accomplish arresting a flying lemur in your state."

Okay, that was a lie. Maybe he was too drunk to call on her bluff.

His eyes narrowed. "What state?"

Katara sighed a bit. She had always heard that when you tell a drunk person that they are drunk, they would deny it. But in her opinion, it was always better to tell them anyway, just so that they would know, and maybe in a small chance do something about it on their own.

She folded her arms in a defiant way that showed that she had a power over him. "You, your _highness_, are drunk."


	8. Chapter 8

_Afterglow_

Summary: Time has passed since Katara arrived at the Fire Palace. Many say that time heals wounds, but it doesn't seem to do anything for the angry differences between her and her fiancee. The strong hostility that was once present has died down, and she is starting to feel a little better about this whole situation. Yet, some love is slow to bloom, and they still have yet to be on talking terms. But with surprise visits and certain festivals native to the Fire Nation coming up, it seems like time is exactly the thing they don't have. Will this marriage ever work out?

Rating: T– mostly for language.

Author's notes: Thanks so much for the 100+ reviews! You all are awesome! Alright, I admit. I have no idea what in the world being drunk is like, so I was winging it up until one of you reviewers was nice enough to fill me in on what I was mistaking. So, thanks goes to you Rashaka. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

-------------------------------

_Afterglow_

_Chapter Eight_

-------------------------------

"Drunk?"

Zuko stared up at Katara like she had grown two heads. Was she insane? _He_ wasn't drunk! He never got drunk! . . .Okay, he'd never had a drink before . . . But that didn't mean anything! He wasn't drunk!

But for some reason . . . He just didn't feel like yelling.

"Meh." He mused incoherently. He turned his eyes away from her and stared unseeingly at the ground. Okay, so maybe he was drunk. What was she going to do about it? Take him back home and put him to bed? _Actually . . . Bed sounds nice . . . _

Katara blinked a couple times. She wasn't expecting _this _reaction. Did he just blow her off? No angry fit? No yelling? Not even a glare? Okay, she had to admit that it was nice to not be completely ignored like before, but this was just plain annoying. She was trying to help!

"Look," She said, dropping into a squatting position. "I know that we're not on great terms with each other, but it would be better if you just listen to me. Some people are worried about you, and I think that it would be easier on them if you were at home so that nothing could happen to you."

Zuko stared absentmindedly at her. Her deep blue eyes bore into his own, an unexplained concern written in them. Words formed on his lips, but nothing came out. Except-- "You're pretty."

The young waterbender flushed. Did he just say what she thought he said? _He didn't mean it. _She told herself. _He's drunk. Remember that, Katara! Keep your head on!_ She smiled slightly, and stood from her spot.

"Thank you. Now, let's get you somewhere safer." She said to him. He nodded. Then she waited for him to get up.

And she waited.

"Um, I think I need some help" Zuko admitted, staring up at her like a lost child. Blushing slightly, Katara held out her hand. He took it—his hand was several times bigger than hers, she noticed—and used her strength to help him onto his feet. He swayed slightly, and stumbled forward, knocking heads with her. Of course, he was only dimly aware of the pain on his head. Katara, on the other hand, shot her hand to her head.

_Oh my gosh his head is so hard! _She thought grimly to herself as a dull throbbing erupted on her forehead. But, even with the pain to distract her, their still locked hands, and his proximity continued to make her cheeks warm.

"Um... let's get going" She said, pulling him along.

She stuck close to the sides of buildings, trying to use them as a cover as she walked with Zuko back to the Fire Palace. Who knows what kind of chaos would ensue if anyone saw them like this.

--------------------------------------

The Fire Lady yawned slightly as she passed yet _another_ souvenir stand. This was a festival! Why in the world do people _have _to sell things and gain money at a national holiday for the Fire Nation? Can't they just learn to enjoy the moment while it lasts?

Sighing, Ursa slowed her pace and scanned the crowd for something more enjoyable to do. The first thing that caught her eye was Iroh, openly admiring a small statue from one of the souvenir stands. She walked on over to him seeking an interesting conversation.

"Enjoying yourself, Iroh?" She asked as she approached him. He smiled up at her for a short moment before returning his gaze to the trinket before him.

"Of course. Especially with such a great show to go along with it!" He exclaimed in an amused tone. Ursa raised an eyebrow, not catching his meaning. Catching her confusion, Iroh subtly glanced at the said 'show'.

A gleaming smile erupted across the Fire Lady's face. In the cover of the alleyway's darkness was her son being dragged by the hand by his fiancee. The fact that they weren't ignoring each other made Ursa happy to no extent, but adding on the factors that their hands were locked and Zuko wasn't putting up any fight made the Fire Lady almost too giddy for her to contain.

Of course if she knew the real reason behind their behavior, she wouldn't be as joyful, but still joyful none the less. Clamping onto Iroh's arm, she voiced her opinion. "This is wonderful!"

"Yes, this statue _would _look good in the palace!" The retired General made a toothy grin at his sister-in-law, who just rolled her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------

"We should be okay here." Katara said, releasing the Fire Prince's hand. They stood not too far away from the gates to the Palace, getting ready to enter them. Turning back toward Zuko, she asked, "Do you think that you can get through those gates by yourself?"

Determination flashed across the young prince's features for a moment, before ebbing back into the foreign relaxed look. "Sure." He replied.

"Okay," Katara sighed. She turned back toward the entrance to the Fire Palace, and started to lead the way. She couldn't entirely mask the fact that her heart was beating rapidly and she was close to shaking with nerves. This wasn't something that she would do often, and truthfully, she didn't have a clue as of what she was going to do with the wasted prince behind her. All she could say was that there was something inside her telling her that she had to do _something _to help him.

Both guards straightened up from their slouched positions and ceased their groaning about not being able to attend the Founder's Day festival until later that night thanks to their shifts when they noticed Katara and Zuko approach them.

"Back so early, Lady Katara? Your highness?" Inquired one of the guards curiously.

"Early..." Katara giggled a bit. "It's not early, Shinue. It's actually quite late. And how many times have I asked you to call me Katara?"

"Always once more, milady." Shinue replied, grinning.

Katara smiled back and proceeded to tell them her excuse. "The festival was starting to get exhausting– after all, it is the fourth one over a two month period. No matter how exciting festivals are, they always manage to drain my energy!"

Both guards smiled at the warmth in her voice and wished her and Zuko a good night's rest before opening the gates. Katara strode through the gates with a smile and a wave, and Zuko followed. They got a few steps into the garden in front of the Fire Palace after the gates had closed before the affects of Zuko's drunken state seemed to kick back into gear. He landed with a distinct thump on the ground.

Katara sighed a bit and turned to face him. She smiled a bit at his lost expression. "What am I going to do with you..." she said to herself as she walked over to help him back up onto his feet.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked as she held her hands out for him to grasp. Katara thought for a second. The answer was surprisingly clear.

"Because leaving you in the state that you were in would bring around more trouble than if I helped you to a place that I know you are going to be safe in." She replied, as he took her hands. She hoisted him back up to his feet, and they started moving toward the Palace again.

A short silence passed between them before Zuko broke it. "Do you ever wish to leave?"

Katara was silent for a moment. _Of course_. "Sometimes..." She recalled the many sleepless nights she spent gazing up at the moon wondering how life was back at home. Wondering what it would be like if she could visit. Wondering what it would be like if she was still there.

"I think that too." Katara glanced over at the prince in a curious, confused way. Not many people would wonder if a _prince _actually wanted to leave his pampered life. "Sometimes I want to just get away from my life, and away from the people who are involved with it. I don't have any freedom. Nothing is actually decided by me. I can't even trust anybody thanks to my father."

At first his voice hinted at loneliness, then swerved to anger. The sudden mood swings that he showed in his explination for how his mind worked confused Katara for a moment, but she felt sympathy when his voice donned sadness.

"He doesn't love me. He used to play with me; he used to teach me stuff, laugh with me, but it changed after a while. My sister took the upper hand and became my father's favorite. He looks down on me now, like I'm just some expandable peasant. I trusted him, and he took my trust and stomped all over it... Telling me the whole way that I was inferior to my sister. She was the better one... His favorite..."

Katara couldn't help herself. His feelings were filled with suffering from his father. She could remember how she felt when Ursa told her that he was going to arrive the next day. What Zuko had said about his father being so cruel about his feelings, and making him into the person that he was now... She couldn't help but fear the man. His name was imposing, and though she hadn't met him yet, she could bet that even the tiniest glance would make her shake in her boots.

_How can anyone live with somebody like that? _She wondered as she gazed at Zuko. He watched the ground before him with an anguished look. But after a while, the look melted into his poise of relaxation again. He looked up at Katara expectantly.

"What?" She asked confused.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at her mother's necklace. His sudden proximity made Katara's heart sputter, and her cheeks light up, and she tried to keep a level head. She instinctively reached up to her mother's necklace– in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"This," she said, holding the jewel so that it sparkled in the moonlight lightly, "is my mother's betrothal necklace. It reminds me of her whenever I wear it." Her fingers brushed across the leather strap of the necklace that her brother made her. A sudden wave of longing washed over her. She wondered how her brother was, how her mother and father were holding up, and if Gran-Gran still had her hands full with the village children.

"Do you want to see her again?" Zuko asked, a childlike innocence in his voice.

Katara smiled sadly. "Yes. I do." She stared at the ground– lost in memory lane– for a while before rising her head back up and smiling brighter at him. "Come on, let's go inside." She started on her way back up to the Palace, restraining tears the whole way.

---------------------------------

It had taken a while to get Zuko up to his room, but she had accomplished it, and returned to her room in record time. She originally flopped on her bed– seeking sleep, but finding none– then changed her position to that of the balcony, watching the moon.

"Mom, Dad, Sokka, Gran-Gran. I hope you all are doing okay," She told the moon. "Life here is... different. I can say for sure that it is definitely better than it was when I first arrived, but I still can't cast away this longing to return back home. And, apparently, I don't think I ever will. But it's improving, day by day, as I learn new things about the people I live around. I'm meeting new people and finding my way– slowly, that's for sure– to a respected lifestyle. One that I will, in many years– no matter what I might be then– never forget.

"I believe that this experience will teach me something. Either in the long run, or maybe tomorrow. But I can surely say, that this isn't as much of a lost cause as I originally thought it may be. I just hope that maybe, something significant will happen to me, and show me the way to happiness. My love is with you."

She smiled to herself as her speech that her family never heard drew to a close. She folded her arms over the railing on the balcony, and stared up at the symbol of her Nation as the Fire Nation Festival lights and sounds slowly began to die down when the night crept up on the citizens of the Fire Nation.

"My love is with you . . . " She whispered as she fell asleep on her balcony for the first time in months.

---------------------------------

A loud obnoxious pounding sound echoed throughout his head, and around again. A pain like none other that he had ever experienced before shot through his head. Groaning in pure annoyance, he pulled the pillow over his head in a failed attempt to rid himself of the repulsive sound.

There was a pause. Zuko sighed gratefully.

Then the pounding started again, this time accompanied by a voice.

"Prince Zuko! It's almost mid-day! Are you ill?" It was his Uncle. Didn't the man know when to leave him alone?

"No! Leave me alone!" Zuko responded, shoving his pillow over his head again. The throbbing pain came back. It was like a massive migraine– no, more like his head was stampeded on by a herd of komodo rhinos. What was wrong with him?

Iroh chuckled behind the closed door of his nephew's room. He was obviously having trouble waking up. It wasn't like his nephew to wake up so late in the day– but he wasn't ill, so that was a good start. But to be sure, he was going to get him out of bed anyway.

He pounded on the door again. "Get up! Your mother's orders! She said that she'd have your head if you aren't at lunch!" Yes, he was stretching the truth, but in Ursa's case, she'd still get mad.

"...fine..." Was the groaned– obviously through his teeth in annoyance– response. Iroh smiled at his work and pounded once more on the door for good measures.

"Be out in fifteen!"

Zuko was _so _glad when he heard the retired general walk away. He now wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but something that his uncle had said bothered him. It was almost mid-day? He never slept that late!

A stinging pain throughout his head reminded him of the reason why.

Slowly, the Prince of the Fire Nation rolled out of bed, and forced himself up on his feet. This entire action resulted in many pain spasms shooting through his head, causing him to groan several times. It was walking that actually made things worse. Every step that he made seemed to make his head ache.

_What total crap. How in the world did I get such a horrible headache! _Zuko thought as he attempted to pull on a new pair of pants. He tried to recall the night before, wondering if it had anything to do with his strange headache. He remembered up to about halfway through the night, then things started to become fuzzy. He dully remembered drinking a bit, then walking, and having somebody talk their way to the Fire palace. The only other thing he remembered was a single color.

Blue.

Things sort of took shape. Blue was a very uncommon color in the Fire Nation– since the national color was the exact opposite– and only one person actually came to mind when the color blue was ever mentioned.

Her.

_Great. _He thought sarcastically. _I have to go and thank her for last night . . . Geez, I hate returning favors. _

Eventually, Zuko managed to dress himself properly, and exited his room, rubbing the bridge of his nose in another futile attempt to make the pain go away. He stood dumbly for a moment glancing around.

_Now what? _He thought, completely lost for some odd reason. _Lunch. _He recalled. _Uncle said something about lunch. _Zuko strode over to the nearest guard– wincing at every footstep– and asked if lunch was served yet. Of course, his luck just decided to ditch him today, and he faced one of the loudest speaking guards that the Palace housed.

"Not for another hour, your highness." He responded, his voice booming, and leaving a continuous echo in the young prince's head. He reached up and attempted to rid his head of the pain again, while almost whispering at the guard not to shout.

"Is something wrong, milord?" The guard asked, thinking to himself that he wasn't shouting. Zuko was hit yet again by the man's booming voice, and squeezed his eyes together.

"Yes . . . " He hissed, annoyed by the man. "I have a headache."

"Oh..."

Zuko sighed dejectedly and walked off, in search of the one thing he needed to do.

-----------------------------

He arrived at Katara's door after a short, excruciating walk. He passed by Kent, while asking in a low voice if she was there. The elder guard nodded his head without words– which Zuko was entirely grateful for, because he knew for a fact that Shinji would _have _to say something.

The Fire Prince took a deep breath– what was he so nervous about?– and knocked on the door. He winced a bit at the sound since it reminded him of that morning. _Stupid Uncle... Waking me up into the cruel, cruel day... _He thought angrily.

"Coming!" He heard the Water Tribe Girl shout from inside the room. A moment later, the door opened softly. "Yes?" She asked. As soon as she saw Zuko, her eyes widened, and her brow furrowed in confusion.

_Why is _he _here? _She thought. In the midst of her confusion, she noticed that he seemed to be struggling to stay attentive. He seemed to have a pretty bad headache.

"I came... to... to tell you... damn this headache... to tell you my... sincere gratitude for helping me... yesterday." He said, wincing every time his head pounded in protest– which couldn't happen enough apparently. Not only did he hate thanking people for something that he couldn't accomplish by himself, he had to deal with talking to the Water Tribe girl _and _a sneeringly evil migraine. Could his day get any worse?

Katara watched him for a moment, before letting her mouth form a smile. "Of course." She said quietly.

Zuko stared at her for a while, with unnoticeable wider eyes. There was something about her smile that just seemed to make the pain in his head a little more bearable. _Maybe it's already starting to get better... _


	9. Chapter 9

_Afterglow_

Summary: With even more time behind them, things are starting to look up for the engaged teenagers. Finally talking to each other without the constant glaring and anger issues that they once had, their lives are becoming more complicated– and a tad bit easier to handle. With several surprise visits, and some close encounters, it seems that love is in the air.

Rating: T– mostly for language.

Author's Note: I am thoroughly impressed– and continue to be– by the input I'm receiving from you guys! I know that it may not sound like much, but I'm receiving reviews weeks after I update my story, and I smile, knowing that you guys actually do like this story, and I'm proud to say that it's one of the best that I have written– mostly because I keep writing on it. Love for all of you, and thanks so much for your support! Also, for anybody who might be checking up on my constant summary changes, I changed it once again! Enjoy the pleasant surprise in this chapter of _Afterglow_!

Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA

P.S.: I wrote this chapter while listening to the soothing piano melodies of Yanni. Try listening to it. It sets the mood nicely for the beginning of the chapter.

-------------------------------------------

_Afterglow_

_Chapter Nine_

-------------------------------------------

Another moon cycle passed for the residents of the Fire Palace, and Katara finally found that things were starting to look up for her. Even with the omni-present knowledge that the Fire Lord was housed under the same roof at the time that she was, she found more pleasant things to occupy her time, and pushed the intimidating information to the back of her mind.

Since the night of the Founder's Day festival, Zuko subconsciously started to give Katara some of his undivided attention. He would listen to some of the stories that she would tell during dinner with a silent interest, and watch her retreating back as she left the room in search of sleep. His infamous temper flares became less and less, until he all together didn't express himself in the angry way that he used to.

Katara noticed it, and saw him, more times than not, gazing unseeingly out a window. He chose listening over rash speaking, and seemed to be caught up in his thoughts more than ever before. When they locked gazes, she noticed the inner turmoil and distrust behind his golden eyes.

She noticed that he started to wander the halls of the palace more than he used to, and she passed him plenty of times when she was on one of her many attempts to seek something to occupy her time with. He didn't look at her often when their paths crossed, but when he did, it was usually when Katara wasn't looking. And the pained look was still in his eyes.

And when the two were in company of each other– either at dinner, or just passing in the hall– there was a silent rule that was always obeyed. No-contact. They made it a big deal– or Zuko did at least. Katara was just pleased that they were at least far enough to be considered acquaintances.

"So, that about sums up my time here." Katara said out loud as she wrote the return letter to her brother.

_I hope you're having a nice time up at the Northern Water Tribe. Keep me posted, and write soon. _

_Love,_

_Your sister, Katara_

She smiled as she finished writing the letter, and placed her quill down. She blew on the ink to make it dry faster, then rolled it up. "I miss you, brother." She whispered, then kissed the parchment lovingly. Getting up, she headed for the door so that she could ask Shinji if he could call Tai-Lee so that her message could reach her brother. She opened the door, just to see the person that she was seeking about to knock on her door.

"Well . . . " Tai-Lee said awkwardly, and coughed a bit. "Good day, milady."

Katara smiled. "Good afternoon, Tai-Lee. Is there something I can help you with?" She asked politely. Tai-Lee straightened up a bit and nodded his head, holding out a roll of parchment.

"You have received another letter from your brother."

Katara's eyes brightened a bit, and her smile grew wider. "Really? Thank you . . . " She said, as she took the letter. "Oh, um, I wrote one to him too, if you wouldn't mind handling this for me." Tai-Lee took the message from her, and bowed before taking his leave.

Closing the door, Katara smiled even brighter as she stared at the letter from her brother. Almost everything that he wrote caused her to be giddy and excited, for she missed him most of the time, and whenever any sort of contact came from him, she came close to bouncing around her room in glee.

She flopped on her bed and unrolled the message, smiling as she recognized her brother's handwriting.

_Katara–_

_Sorry about this sudden letter. I guess I was just too impatient for your return letter so I could tell you this. You see, I met this girl while I was here. When I first met her, it was on the streets of the great city. I was walking with Dad to the place where we would meet with the Chief, and I noticed that there were boats propelled by Waterbenders. So, I leaned over the edge of a bridge to see better, and I saw her in one of the boats. She was so beautiful... She had white hair and sparkling blue eyes. Reminded me of you a bit. Anyway, I met her again at a dinner in honor of me and Dad's arrival. Happens to be that she was a princess! The Chief's daughter. Of course, now I don't know what to do. She and I meet a few times on a bridge, but... She's betrothed to someone else. Yet, she doesn't seem happy. Kind of like your situation. And... I like her a whole lot. I don't know what to do! Please help, Katara._

_Love always,_

_Sokka_

Katara sighed a bit. There he goes again, asking his little sister for help, but how could she blame him? He was confused with girl trouble. He hadn't ever had a girlfriend– thanks to the limited number of people in their village– and obviously he was confused to no degree. And this girl was a princess who was engaged.

Shaking her head slightly, she got up off her bed and headed over to her vanity in search of parchment to reply on.

_Sokka–_

_Don't stress yourself! You're sounding desperate now. All I can tell you– since I'm no mastermind– is to bring it up with her. At least tell her that you like her. Then, everything will go from there. If she really doesn't like the guy, she should eventually see that there's better... I hope. You'll just have to let the pieces fall where they may and hope for the best possible out come. _

_That's all I can tell you._

_Love you,_

_Katara _

She sighed again, and rolled it up. Her brother always got into weird situations such as these. She opened her door, and handed the roll of parchment to Shinji, asking if he could give it to Tai-Lee. The Fire Nation guard was more than willing to, and practically bounded down the hallway.

Katara told Kent that she was going to walk around the palace for a while, and started on her walk. Her day was already starting to get a little complicated. But it was one of those welcome complicated moments. Most of the time, since she was only a guest, she found herself wandering the grounds of the palace aimlessly.

She had walked around the palace many times before. She knew the place– or at least the places that she had been– pretty well, and didn't find many new and exciting places any more. Of course, there were also the rooms that only Royals were allowed to enter, but as being a Royal Guest, she wouldn't dare pass those lines without permission.

Sighing slightly, she walked up to a window, and rested her arms on the sill. A warm breeze filtered through the open window and blew her hair around a bit. She subconsciously wondered if she was ever to visit her home again, how she would react to the climate difference. _I'd probably freak out a bit and then shiver a lot more than I ever did before. _She thought lightly.

A soft shuffle to her left alerted her of another presence.

"Nice day, isn't it?" She asked them pleasantly. "One of the best since I arrived here." It was actually a cooler day than some that she had experienced in the country of Fire. And it's no joke when the blistering heat reaches its highs. It's no wonder why Water Tribe citizens rarely came to the Fire Nation.

"I suppose that it would be, for you." Zuko walked up and stood a tad bit closer to her, gazing out the window himself. She didn't seem to mind that it was he who came up next to her. She continued to stare out at the gardens before them, a small smile graced upon her lips.

"I guess days like these make you wonder why you find things so boring." She voiced pushing herself out of her relaxed position.

"Maybe..." Zuko responded, furrowing his brow a bit. He had never thought like that. Ever. He was usually more caught up with other more important things than to think about how weather– such a trivial thing– could affect the way he thought.

"Don't think too much of that statement." Katara voiced. "It was probably unintentionally complaining about the lack of things to occupy my time with." The prince glanced over at her as she donned a sad smile. He committed the smile to memory, as he thought for a moment.

The young waterbender watched her silent companion out of the corner of her eye as he would glance at her every now and then, a troubled look upon his face. He crossed his arms after a moment, then pivoted on his heel and stalked off in the opposite direction that he was originally facing. Katara felt a sudden disappointment wash over her as she heard his retreating footsteps.

"Follow me."

Her head shot up slightly from his words, and she found herself staring at him in disbelief from over her shoulder. He wasn't facing her– obviously– but his pace was significantly slower than it usually was. Her lips twisted into a gleaming smile as she trotted into step behind him.

------------------------------------

"Okay– before we go in, close your eyes." Zuko instructed, turning toward her so that their gazes met for a brief moment. She nodded, and obediently closed her eyes– shutting off her non-verbal way of communicating with him. He sighed a bit as he reached for the door they had stopped before.

_Why am I doing this? I haven't ever done this before. _He thought dejectedly to himself. It wasn't everyday that he went around showing people other than the Royals what secret rooms in the Fire Nation Palace looked like. It also wasn't everyday that he went around places with a waterbender. Especially one that he didn't particularly dislike that much at all. _Ah, well... screw it. _

He checked to make sure that she wouldn't accidentally run into anything while she walked with her eyes closed. He noted that she looked very relaxed at this point in time. Her face showed trust in what he was doing, and her posture was that of one that was relaxed. _So relaxed, _he thought grimly. _So unlike me... _

He encouraged her forward, respecting their no-contact routine– even though he was starting to have second thoughts about that idea. The excuse that he came up with for those thoughts were "to make sure that she didn't hit anything while passing through the threshold" even thought he knew deep down that wasn't the truth.

He told her to stop when she reached the center of the room, and then told her to open her eyes.

The response that she gave wasn't something that the Fire Prince was expecting. There was a sharp intake of breath and then, whispers of amazement. Her eyes were wide with excitement and awe as she gazed over the endless rows of books that lined the walls of the room.

"This is the Fire Palace's Royal library. Only those of the royal bloodline are allowed in here–" Zuko's talk of the history of the library was softly interrupted by the waterbender's gasps of amazement. He gladly stopped talking to listen.

"I've never seen so many books in my life! This is... unbelievable! Thank you, thank you so much, your highness!" She breathed, smiling wholeheartedly at him. He felt his breath leave him, involuntarily, and was struck in awe by her smile. His mind literally drew a blank– everything that he was originally thinking of gone in an instant– but even in the midst of his baffle mindedness, something stuck out. She had called him by an honor code. For some odd reason, it sounded odd, and wrong coming from her mouth.

"Zuko." He said, correcting her absentmindedly. She stared at him in confusion for a moment. "Just call me Zuko." Katara's smile gradually returned, and turned into a soft laugh. Once again– in a matter of seconds– he was knocked breathless by the girl in front of him. For a second, he wondered if he was getting sick from his lack of air control. But thought otherwise as she reached her hand out toward him.

"Then you can call me Katara." She chuckled. The prince stared at her hand for a moment, before hesitantly reaching his up to hers. She shook it valiantly, while he took note that her hand was several times smaller than his, and a lot colder. But, ironically, felt pretty nice in his grasp.

The handshake lasted only seconds, but stayed in his mind for a long time after. She smiled again, and headed over toward the walls of books, her eyes reflecting the shimmer of admire that she felt inside. He watched her until she called him back to attention.

"Uh, Zuko?" She asked, trying out his name timidly. "Could you recommend anything?" He nodded, after eyeing the pile that she already had, and walked over to where she was, while smiling secretly inside.

_There is defiantly something wrong with me. _

-------------------------------------

The two of them spent most of the morning in the library, then after lunch, took to their separate lives, doing whatever they needed to finish– or in Katara's case, do something about her boredom. They met again at dinner, and stayed for the after dinner social time.

Ursa and Iroh took to a game of Pai-Sho, while they left Zuko and Katara to themselves. For a while, it was quiet, but after a moment, the young waterbender began to talk to her fiancee. They didn't say anything about what happened that morning, but there wasn't really a need since it was practically branded into their minds.

"So, what do you do during the day?" The Water Tribe girl asked as she flipped through the pages of a book absentmindedly.

"Usually I'm training." Zuko replied, staring off into space. This seemed to surprise the girl, for she looked up at him wide-eyed.

"You train? Everyday? What for?" She asked him, suddenly intrigued.

He frowned slightly and sidestepped answering that question by asking her one. "What do you do?"

"Eh..." She sighed a little, returning her gaze to the book before her. "It varies. Sometimes I take a walk around the palace, other times I visit the servants off duty– and sometimes on duty. I suppose that I could practice my waterbending, now that you mention it, and sometimes I visit my friend Suki. She's Shinji's wife– a horrible cook, but a great conversationist." She laughed a bit in remembrance of Suki's failed cooking experiments that she sometimes asked Katara to try.

She had once told the Water Tribe girl, "I'm a warrior from Kyoshi island... I'm no good at doing what a normal woman would find simple..." She then sighed as she looked at another messed up lunch attempt. "Really, if only this was like fighting..."

"Sounds like you like her." Zuko voiced. Katara nodded.

"She's a wonderful friend."

"It seems that they are getting along nicely!" Ursa said in a hushed tone to Iroh. Her brother-in-law grinned in response as he placed a tile on the board.

"Of course, they have been spending more time together than before, so it was bound to happen. From friendship blooms the flower of love." He told her.

Ursa nodded, as she contemplated her next move, and said, "I'm going to have to tell Keirah about this!" Iroh only chuckled in response.

"You only had three books?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. One was a handwritten novel by one of the elders in my village, another was imported accidentally to the Southern Water Tribe from a lost merchant's ship from the Earth Kingdom, and the third was a gift from my father when he went to the Northern Water Tribe. I cherished those books like no other. They were practically my link to the world beyond our icecap." Katara sighed as she closed her book.

"Then . . . This must be very different for you." The young Prince said, trying to guess her opinion on this subject. He watched her carefully formulate her answer. A wide variety of expressions passed across her face before she finished in the sad smile he had seen earlier that day.

"Yes . . . It is."

A moment of silence passed between them, until Katara sighed a bit and rose from her seat. "Well, I'm starting to reach my limit for the night. Good night, Zuko." She said softly, giving him a small smile. The Fire Prince hesitated for a moment– his departure words dead on his tongue. He had only heard the words Good night every now and then. After all, the people of the Fire Nation always said "Until dawn". The change made him feel something strange...

"Good night . . . Katara." He whispered as he watched her pass through the back doors of the room. He watched the closed doors as if she was still there, and didn't notice when the doors on the other side of the room opened until the messenger reported his message.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, milords and milady," He exclaimed while bowing. "But I came to tell you that the Avatar has arrived."

Author's Note: Sorry about this bottom note, but I just put a link up on my profile for the song that inspired the title of this story! Check it out!


	10. Chapter 10

_Afterglow_

Summary: With even more time behind them, things are starting to look up for the engaged teenagers. Finally talking to each other without the constant glaring and anger issues that they once had, their lives are becoming more complicated– and a tad bit easier to handle. With several surprise visits, and some close encounters, it seems that love is in the air.

Rating: T– mostly for language.

Author's note: I'd have to say... I'm uber excited! (Uber is french for very.) I have gotten so much support on this story! Ah, I'd also like to say that this is so far, the chapter that I have anxiously been waiting to write. And look at how long it took me to write... ahh... I'm so sorry this took to long to get up on here... I officially vote myself the laziest person on the planet. I'm not even going to give excuses– this was all on my part. So, I hope you all can like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA.

----------------------------------

_Afterglow_

_Chapter Ten_

----------------------------------

Zuko woke even earlier than he usually did. For some apparent reason, he felt kind of anxious. So, he did what he usually did in the morning, thinking that the anxiety would wear off sometime soon.

He was thoroughly surprised when he found that he was distracted during his training session so badly that he actually had to stop. He was pacing back and fourth whenever he wasn't doing much, and he was entirely impatient with everything that he did. And yet, he _still _didn't know the reasoning for his weird behavior. The answer practically slammed into him like a ton of bricks once he remembered something crucial.

The Avatar was present in the Palace.

He groaned under his breath and tried to resume his training without much prevail.

----------------------------------

Katara woke up late. It was strange, because she hadn't slept in for a long time since the sounds of the Fire Nation rising always ruined her old sleep pattern. She kept her eyes closed and tried to listen for any sounds. She didn't hear much more than a shuffle in the hallway, and that unnerved her.

Rising from her bed, she trotted over to the door and stuck her head out. Shinji and Kent stood at their normal posts– Kent was a stoic as usual and Shinji was shifting on his feet uneasily.

"Um, Kent?" Katara called out. The older guard turned toward his charge– a silent gesture for her to go on. "Did something happen? Everything's so quiet."

"We had a visitor arrive yesterday. Most of the servants are preparing a feast in his honor. You will see him tonight– if not earlier since he likes to walk the halls." He replied. The young waterbender nodded her head and retreated back into her room. She dressed while occupied by her thoughts. She left her room not long after, a couple of the books that she borrowed from the library in her arms, with intentions on returning them for some new books.

Of course, she didn't get very far because her number one distraction forcefully ran into her in the hallway. She fell onto the ground painfully– the books in her arms scattering all over the place. It took her a moment to regain her thoughts.

"Sorry . . ." Zuko breathed, dropping down on one knee to gather her books.

"It's alright." Katara responded, taking the books from his out stretched hands. "No blood, no foul, right?" She asked lightheartedly, smiling a little, hoping to catch one of his rare blushes. She was a little disappointed when she was met with a frown. Her smile faded. "Is something wrong?" She asked with a bit of worry lacing her voice.

"No. Everything's fine." He responded with tight lips, turning his gaze away.

_He's lying... _The Water Tribe girl thought sadly. _Why does he have to lie? _

He seemed to be caught up with some kind of dilemma in his head, and stood in front of her, not speaking, for a moment. Finally, he came to a decision, and turned his eyes back on her. She stared up at him with confused eyes. He sighed slightly, seemingly giving in, and started to speak. "I'll explain," He said pointedly. "You just . . . you . . . Come with me." He took the hand that wasn't occupied by books, and began to lead her down the hallway.

Caught by surprise, Katara stumbled, and almost dropped the books again. But she caught herself, and quickly fell into step behind her troubled fiancee. She asked a few small questions to find their destination, but seeing that he wasn't in the talkative mood, she sighed, and focused on something else.

Their hands were locked.

The thought rolled around in Katara's head, unable to find a spot where it sounded reasonably in place. They– as in a Water Tribe peasant and a Fire Nation Price betrothed to be married against their will– were holding hands without somebody telling them to. It was like some random fantasy that she only found in her dreams. Yet for some reason, unbeknownst to her, it felt right.

She looked up at Zuko's turned back, then at their hands, which he held with a tight grip, and smiled to herself. Things were definitely better than before. Definitely.

The young prince led them around the hallways of the palace for a minute or two, while keeping a pace that kept Katara slightly jogging behind him. He only slowed down as he approached a hallway that the waterbender had never seen before.

"Where are we?" She asked as her eyes scanned the decorations along the walls. Tapestries that hung from walls had elaborate paintings of the Fire Nation's history– Great battles that they won, peace treaties being signed, the crowing of the first Fire Lord. What surprised Katara the most was that some of the tapestries showed the picture of the great entity that controlled all four elements of the world; the Avatar.

"This is the part of the Palace that we keep for some of the most important of guests." Zuko replied without looking at her. "Such as the King of the Earth Kingdom, or the Chief of the Water Tribe." His voice suddenly donned a dangerously quiet tone. "Or the master of the elements."

Katara looked up at him, surprise evident on her face. "The Avatar? He comes here?" Zuko nodded, his face sullen.

"He came here last night. He's still here today."

The Water Tribe girl felt her chin drop in amazement. Never once had she thought that she would see– let alone meet– the all-powerful Avatar. Today was just like a never-ending dream for her. But there was something that bugged her... Zuko's expressions. Even though he was holding her hand, he seemed troubled and disturbed in a way. She wanted to question him on that fact, but held back. _Another time, Katara. Another time._

"So, is that why we're here? Or . . . why are we here?" She asked, remembering that she _still _didn't have a clue as of what was going on. Her fiancee turned back to face her, his face still in the same glum status. He stared at her for a while, as she put two and two together. Finally it clicked.

"Oh! Are you going to let me meet him?" She asked, poorly masking the excitement in her voice. His frown became a bit more pronounced, but he gave her a slight nod anyway. Then, in a sudden movement, he faced forward again, and began dragging her down the hallway. She smiled a bit in happiness. She was going to meet _the _Avatar!

Zuko, on the other hand, was down right upset. Truthfully, he wanted absolutely nothing to do with the Avatar. He just . . . didn't like him. But for most other people, the Avatar was a _huge_ deal, and that obviously applied to his fiancee. And, he didn't want to disappoint her . . .

Just like he couldn't let go of her hand.

There was something about having her cool hand in his that made his usually angry and wide-spread emotions simmer down to a dull reminder. In fact, her presence in general made him calmer and more brought together than anything else ever could. And at the current moment, he was angry, sad, worried and confused all at once.

So, he just kept holding her hand.

They were only steps away from the door to the room, when the anxiety kicked in. His stomach knotted, and he wanted anything, but to be there at that time. His heart began to beat rapidly in his head, and he donned a straight-backed position.

Katara noticed the drastic difference in her fiancee's posture as they came up to the door. She couldn't fathom what was wrong with him– she was way too in awe about the Avatar being here _and _her fiancee was holding her hand. But she was still worried, and she couldn't shake the odd feeling that there was something else to this situation...

Zuko stared at the closed door before them for a moment longer, debating for the last time whether this was actually a good idea or not. _Zuko! This is just a simple greeting! Not a death sentence! You're overreacting! _He kept trying to convince himself that he was just being stupid, and to be a man and own up to his name, but no matter how many times he told himself that, he came up with counters– cowardly excuses.

_He's just one person! He's the Avatar though... He's not going to attack you! He doesn't have to... It's not even you that he's really going to talk to! I don't want her to meet him... You're a Prince though! I can't– _

One simple gesture changed his thinking path completely. Just one.

Katara squeezed his hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at her, attempting to mask his confusion and surprise. She met his gaze and smiled reassuringly. Suddenly, he found himself losing his ability to breathe. His heart thumped loudly in his head, just as before– but for an entirely different reason. He dropped his eyes to the floor and focused back onto the task set before him.

But he couldn't keep the questioning thoughts away. _What was that?_

Slowly, he made up his mind, and began to raise his fist to the door. He rapped his knuckles against the smooth metal, and then waited-- his mind racing.

Nothing.

The Fire Prince furrowed his brow in confusion and knocked on the door again. There was still no response. _No surprise,_ he reasoned after a moment of thought. _He does like to wander around at times. _

"Well, what are the odds that we had to come when he wasn't in!" Katara laughed behind him. He turned his head toward her, watching her response. She didn't _seem_ upset. In fact she was laughing quite lightheartedly. "Don't worry so much about it. I'll just see him later, okay?" She smiled again, and Zuko's heart went berserk.

"I was heading toward the library to change out these books... and I can bet that you were on your way to do something more important than I, when we bumped into each other." The waterbender explained. Truthfully, Zuko didn't have the slightest clue of what he was doing earlier, and for the lack of words, just nodded his head dumbly. She grinned once more. "I'll just have to catch you later then."

Then, she gave his hand one last squeeze, and gently pulled it from his grasp. With one last parting smile, she turned in the direction of the library and started on her way. It took Zuko a whole two minutes after she left his gaze to realize that she wasn't there anymore, and he was just standing absentmindedly in front of the Avatar's door with no real point.

He straightened his pose out of instinct, and began trekking his way in the opposite direction that Katara left in. After a few seconds of just walking he stopped and voiced his thoughts. "What was I doing earlier?"

----------------------------------------------

A small crack of a smile graced the young Water Tribe girl's lips as she made her way to the library. She couldn't seem to wipe it off her face. Even though her fiancee was a little out of character today, he still held her hand and was going to show her the Avatar. That was close to the largest showing of compassion from his so far.

And she couldn't get it out of her head.

It distracted her as she walked down the hallway– unintentionally putting an extra skip in her steps. This continued until something else caught her attention. It happened right before she exited the hallway, and it caused her to stop completely.

After all– it's not every day that you see an orange and yellow-clad person in the Fire Nation.

He sat content on the stone window, facing the opposite direction of Katara, letting the warm breeze rush by him. He was bald, and had the blue arrow markings of an airbender. Now and then, his hand would move in a circular pattern, changing the direction of the wind.

"I like days like this," he voiced out loud. Katara didn't know if he was talking to her, or just voicing his thoughts. "But personally– I think that the Fire Nation is too hot. But really– who am I to complain?" He turned around then– the air carrying him– and smiled at the young waterbender.

She just stared at him for a moment, then agreed with his comment. "I don't like it either– but I come from somewhere really cold– so I can't complain either."

"Exactly!" the airbender exclaimed, hopping off the ledge. He then held his hand out to her. "I'm Aang by the way. Expert airbender, here for business." He smiled jokingly.

Katara smiled back and took his hand. "Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. I'm here for business too– you could say." He was almost her height– maybe a little taller– and his grey-blue eyes sparkled with curiosity. She could already tell that he was an all around nice guy who'd rather have fun than sit through some boring world meeting. After all, he did say that he was here for business. She couldn't fathom why someone as young as him– she just assumed he was close to her age– would want anything to do with the world's problems.

"Well, it was great meeting you, Katara of the Water Tribe." Aang said, "But I'm going to have to cut our meeting short. I was just about to get away from this place for a while. It's _way_ too serious!" Katara almost laughed at the irony of her thoughts and what he said. He smiled at her again. "So, I'm getting out of here. Don't tell anyone that I left– okay? Especially my mentor, Gyatso. He'd have my head for this!"

He laughed a little bit, and then picked up a brown staff that Katara didn't see. He spun it around for a bit, and suddenly, large red wing-like contraptions appeared. The young waterbender couldn't keep in the surprised gasp at seeing it.

"That's... amazing! What is it?" She breathed, looking it over.

"It's my glider. Airbending controls the air currents around my glider– which helps me fly. I'll give you a better demonstration later if I see you again." Aang said, smiling again. "For now, I have to go! Bye Katara!"

He jumped up onto the window again, pulling the contraption to his back before leaping out into the open air. The young waterbender almost screamed when he took a sharp nose dive out of her view, and she ran to the window just in time to see him swoop up past her, heading away from the Fire Palace.

She sighed, then smiled as she watched him fly away. "Well, he's a very interesting person." she mused.

------------------------------

Ursa sighed as she sat down in her quiet room. It was an entirely amazing thing that it was even quiet at all. Usually there was a constant sound of the servants rushing around serving things, cleaning, or some guard roaming the hallway. But since the arrival of the Avatar, the servants had been bound up with chores to prepare for the feast not too long from now.

She settled onto her bed, about to take a well deserved nap when there was a knock on her door. Sighing dejectedly, she called for them to enter. Tai-Lee came in and bowed, presenting a letter for her.

Ursa sat up and took the letter, saying her gratitude. She unrolled the unruly piece of parchment, to see Keirah's distinct handwriting.

_My friend Ursa–_

_How are things up at the Fire Nation? I got a letter from my Daughter that you just had a pretty big festival on your hands not to long ago. I hope that was enjoyable. But most importantly– I would like to know the status between Katara and Zuko. Katara said that things were starting to be okay, but I have no actual details. Would you mind filling in a worried mother? _

_Much love, _

_Keirah _

Ursa was smiling when she finished the letter. She was just asked to "fill in the details" on her son's love life. Of course, she knew it was a love life from the distinct difference in his attitude all together. She had a mental list on what had changed for him, and was happily adding on more every day.

She quickly rose off her bed, in search for a piece of parchment and some ink to write with. After a few minutes of relentless searching, she gathered the required pieces and began to write.

_Dear Keirah,_

_Don't worry love! I can tell you everything you need to know about my son and your daughter. Starting with..._

----------------------------------

The day progressed quicker as Katara spent some time reading. She read through one book without much trouble, but when she got to the second, her mind began to wander. She thought about Aang, and how different he was from anybody she had met so far at the Fire Nation. Of course, then she thought of Shinji and how close his personality was to Aang's. Then her mind wandered to Zuko, and what had occurred during the day earlier.

Every time that happened, her face lit up like a thousand stars.

Eventually she began to get fed up with being distracted so often. She couldn't even get through a single paragraph of text without her mind shooting off somewhere else. She found her eyes scanning over the words, but nothing came into her mind.

She gave up after a while, and just resorted to laying on her bed and thinking. It wasn't a bad alternative, but it did give her mind way too much time to roam freely. She drifted to sleep after a while of just thinking, and the next thing she knew, a knock on her door startled her awake.

She got up and headed for the door to answer it herself, wondering mentally how she even fell asleep. Shinji was at the door when she opened it. He gave her a small smile.

"Sorry to wake you, Lady Katara." He said, noticing her hair's untidy state. "But if you don't leave soon, you'll be late for dinner." She let out a gasp of remembrance, and turned on her heel to go change.

"Thank you, Shinji! I don't know what I'd do without you!" She called as she ripped open her drawer.

"Of course, milady." He replied chuckling as he closed her door.

-------------------------

Katara got some looks by the servants as she jogged down the hallway. It wasn't often that you saw a royal guest jogging in an elaborate dress because they were late. But in Katara's situation, she didn't really care. She was late because she slept, so she was going to run to get there.

Completely un-lady like, but she wasn't Fire Lady yet.

She came to a halt next to the guard by the dining room doors. He nodded his acknowledgment of her, and began to tell her what she needed to know before going in. "The Avatar is in there with the Fire Lady, General Iroh, and Prince Zuko. Don't make too much of a noticeable entrance, Lady Katara." He said in an undertone.

Katara felt a knot form in her stomach as he said that the Avatar was in there. She felt horrible now. She was late to dinner with the Avatar. How much worse could this portion of her day get?

"Thank you, Hoan." She whispered back to the guard. She took a deep breath then slightly pushed one door open and slid in. Shutting the door behind her, she turned around into an apologetic bow.

"I am terribly sorry for being late. I lost track of time. I take full responsibility for my tardiness." She announced sincerely. She waited for a short moment before Ursa spoke up.

"Don't be! It isn't that bad, dear. We haven't even started dinner yet. Come sit down."

Katara stood up quickly, then bowed slightly again toward Ursa. "Thank you, milady." She said before standing straight up and looking straight into the blue-grey eyes of the Avatar.


	11. Chapter 11

_Afterglow_

Summary: With even more time behind them, things are starting to look up for the engaged teenagers. Finally talking to each other without the constant glaring and anger issues that they once had, their lives are becoming more complicated– and a tad bit easier to handle. With several surprise visits, and some close encounters, it seems that love is in the air.

Rating: T– mostly for language

Author's Notes: Whew! Finally! I'm so slow on this story, I apologize for that. I did do an age change. I said something about it at the beginning of this story. But just to keep you guys up to date, I'll do a re-cap. Katara- 15, Zuko- 16, Sokka- 16, Aang- 14. Those are the only major age changes. But for those that don't really care, here's the eleventh chapter! Woo! Also– a question arose in one of my reviews: Are the airbenders still alive? The answer to that is yes. They are. Since originally, there was no big war, the Fire Nation didn't wipe out the Air Nomads, so they are indeed alive. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA. But for the other characters that I did make on my own, I do own them! Yay!

----------------------------------------

_Afterglow_

_Chapter Eleven_

----------------------------------------

Katara stood in front of the table by the doors in awe. Everybody was watching her, but she couldn't take her eyes away from the familiar blue-grey one's of Aang. A thousand things started to run through her mind as she began to walk toward her seat next to Zuko. She was only vaguely aware of her fiancee's disapproving look.

She took her seat, and then turned her eyes toward Zuko. He had a pronounced frown, and turned his eyes away from her to glare at nothing in particular. Although confused by his actions, Katara turned back toward Aang. He sent her a sheepish smile.

"Well, this is nice." Iroh said before taking a sip of his jasmine tea.

"Yes..." Ursa agreed slowly. "Well, Katara, I don't think that you've met him before," She gestured toward Aang. "This is the Avatar– Aang." On cue, the young airbender stood up and did a one-armed bow.

"It's a pleasure to see you again." He said. Katara nodded in agreement. "We ran into each other in the hallway earlier today." He provided for the only other two that really cared that they met before. Zuko, on the other hand, couldn't be much more stoic or downright unhappy. His fiancee met this young Avatar without him? For some reason that thought affected him more than it should have.

He started to fidget with the napkin on his lap as he glared a hole into the wall above the Avatar's head. Why was he so angry? It wasn't all directed at the Avatar for just being there, in fact, he usually didn't mind him too much when he visited the Fire Nation. It was just this time that got to him.

_I'm not jealous of his bending, _he thought to himself grimly, _even though it would be nice if I was a better firebender than him... And I don't envy his status, after all, I am a prince... then... all it could be... is because of... _His eyes subconsciously drifted toward the young waterbender sitting next to him.

_Her._

Of course it was her. His life recently was practically dominated by thoughts about her. They weren't always good thoughts... but it was only in his nature. After all, he didn't _like _her. But he didn't _dis_like her. Which in his book meant that he semi-trusted her.

Yet, every time that Aang would smile at her, he felt this bitter pang of jealousy shoot through him.

Dinner came and went without much change. The Fire Prince barely touched his food, and mostly scooted the uneaten morsels around with his fork while glaring at the airbender. The conversation between the others at the table shifted from economics in the Earth Kingdom, to accomplishments of the Water Tribe (which surprisingly, Zuko half-listened to since Katara was the one explaining it), to the adventures and journeys that the 14-year old Avatar had made recently.

Once, when Zuko was giving Aang the evil eye, the young Avatar caught his glare, and stared him down for a short moment. A brief mental conversation ensued through their eyes.

_I don't want to be your enemy. _Blue-grey eyes expressed.

_Stay away from her._ The gold eyes retaliated.

But just as fast as it started, Aang looked away, and it ended.

Dessert was fleeting, and filled with conversation. The Fire Prince glared fully at his forgien entree, wishing subtly that it would burst into flame and just burn from how much anger he felt. He had to look away from it when it actually started to sizzle.

What was his problem? He had never acted this way about a _girl _before. He had been around many almost all of his life, so why did the waterbender have to affect him? He just didn't understand it. And he wagered that he probably wouldn't ever.

_I just want for tonight to end._ He thought grimly to himself as he returned to glaring a hole into the wall.

------------------------------

Katara was torn.

A) Her soon-to-be husband (no matter how much she disliked it) was in utter melancholy beside her, and expressed it with venom-filled glared pointed at Aang, and almost unnoticeable rises in temperature. A part of her wanted to tell him that it was okay, and there was no reason to be mad at the airbender. The other part of her wanted to yell at him to be a man and own up to his title as a prince. But in total, she was worried about him.

B) She tried really hard to keep a pleasant conversation going as her fiancee behaved rudely, and worried that Aang would be affected, or offended, by the resent-ness rolling off of the Fire Prince. She liked Aang, and didn't want to never see him again because of Zuko.

She wanted to act upon the issue, but resisted, in order to keep the fragile peace that was in place.

She conversed about her home town, the government of the Water Tribe (or how much she knew about it from her father), her mother (for Ursa's sake), and their living conditions. She made comments on other topics that others brought up and shared her point of view. Yet, for some reason, her mind just wouldn't stray away from the Zuko/Aang issue.

Finally, the ridged night finally began to draw to a close, and everybody started to turn in, starting with Aang.

"Well, I'm getting tired, so I'm going to retire for the night." He said softly, and rose from his chair and bowed before exiting out the south doors of the dining room. Zuko, only seconds after Aang left, rose as well and practically stormed out the north doors.

Katara stared after him, her face evident of concern. She glanced over at Ursa for both a small apology from her eyes, and a cue to follow the disjointed prince. The Fire Lady caught her glance, and waved her on to go after him. So, the young waterbender got up and walked out after him.

"Zuko!" She said, as she exited the doors. Her angered fiancee was already halfway down the hallway, and he didn't even stop for her. Sighing dejectedly, Katara jogged after him, grabbing his arm when she was close enough.

"What's your problem?" She asked turning him toward her. He ripped his arm out of her grasp, and his glaring gaze hit full force on her.

"Leave me alone, water wench!" He snarled. All of his anger of the night just came out in one painful sentence, and he winced inside from how horribly crude it sounded. He didn't want to see her reaction to his sharp remark, and turned away.

Katara stared at him for a moment, the anger inside her causing anger-induced tears. She held them back, not letting him see how badly that comment affected her. He wasn't like this for months, what was causing this now? She took a moment to take a calming deep breath as her fiancee started to storm off again.

"Zuko!" She said after a moment, stalking after him. This time, he actually stopped and turned back toward her.

"What do you want?" He snapped. The room began to rise in temperature as his real anger became more evident. She was starting to irritate him.

"An explanation." Katara replied unflinchingly, stopping inches from him. "For your rude behavior earlier."

Zuko snorted and smirked at her, the temperature slowly increasing. "What if I say no?"

"You won't."

Zuko frowned, glaring at her. "I just did." He spun on his heel and started away once again. But, his fiancee wasn't just about to give up on him. She caught his pace easily and voiced her protests. As she reached again for his arm, he suddenly stopped, catching her off guard.

"Zuk–" Katara's next comment was cut off by two burning hot lips making contact with her own. Her mind went blank, and her body froze on impact.

He shoved himself away from her, and said quietly, "There's your explanation." Then quickly turned away and walked off before she could do or say anything. But there was really no need, for she was frozen stiff in her spot.

Zuko was out of sight in a matter of seconds. Katara watched his retreating figure until she couldn't see him anymore. Then, her knees gave away, making her sink to the floor.

Slowly, she rose a shaking hand to her lips, and brushed her fingers across them. "What... just happened?"

------------------------------------------

"Why the hell did I just do that!" Zuko moaned into his pillow. He kept replaying the scene over and over in his head, and eventually came to conclusion that what he did was a very stupid move. He was mad! And it was at the Avatar! And she was trying to help, so he _kissed _her to make a point? There was no logic used at all!

The Fire Prince leapt off his bed, bringing his pillow with him, and chucked it across the room in fury.

"How could I be so stupid?" He yelled as he fell onto his bed again. Yes, it was stupid. No, he did not regret it. In fact, he couldn't get the feel of her lips out of his head. They were so opposite of his own. Softer, and dramatically colder.

He stared at his ceiling, lost in thought, as he remembered what her expression was as she tried to pull him around to face her. Concern and frustration. There was a slight pout on her lips from how uncooperative he was being, but her eyes were set firm for what she was doing.

Helping him regain his senses.

_And it worked,_ he thought,_ in a way at least. Maybe not what she was imagining... and definitely not what I was. But... it was... a pleasant change. _

Pleasant.

Now there was a word that he didn't use often.

He rolled over on his side and faced the wall closest to him, his face growing brighter red by the second from embarrassment.

_I really hope nobody saw that..._

---------------------------------

Katara was lost. Utterly lost.

Yes, she liked him. Yes, they were getting along a bit. No, she was not expecting anything close to what had happened when she went out after him to try and calm him down. She expected him to yell, she expected him to be upset. Heck, she even thought that from how he acted at dinner that he wouldn't even talk to her. But it didn't occur to her that he would _kiss_ her!

It was so random, and had nothing to do with what she was doing or talking about! She was trying to make him not as angry, and more friendly toward Aang. She had no idea what possessed him to kiss her!

She walked slowly in the hallway toward her room, her mind distracted, and her fingers rubbing uneasily over her mother's necklace.

_What do I do...? What do I do? Why can't the answer to this stupid problem just come out and hit me in the head-. _Her thoughts were cut short by a warm hand catching her by the forehead and pulling her back. She jumped a bit from the sudden movement.

"Whoa there, Lady Katara. You don't want to go do that. Running into corners do hurt." Shinji voiced behind her. She focused on the corner that she was about to run into, surprised to see it there before her.

"Oh... Thank you, Shinji."

"A bit distracted, aren't we?" He laughed. Katara smiled sheepishly.

"Guilty." She replied.

"You'd better get to your room before you hurt yourself. I don't want to have to rush you to the Healing Room just because you can't walk straight." He said, turning her in the right direction.

"Yeah... Thank you." Her face turned a bit red from being caught distracted, and rushed to her room, closing the door behind her. She sighed dejectedly, and sunk onto her bed.

"If anything, I'd like another explanation..." she voiced, sighing again. She began to untie her braid, thinking yet again, why he did what he did. _Maybe he did it to confuse me. That jerk! _She continued to dress down for bed as her thoughts flew all around her head and back again, covering every corner of the topic.

Flopping down, yet again on her bed, she voiced out loud, "Oh, Sokka… what do I do?" She laid on her bed in silence, then hopped back up impatiently. She started to pace around the room voicing her opinion.

"I don't understand! I mean, Aang is a great person. I don't see why Zuko wouldn't like him! And that _kiss_. That wasn't a valid explanation! How dare he attempt to swerve me from my original purpose by the means of a kiss! Using my emotions to his advantage… and gaining them… crap." She stopped pacing, and realized barely too late that she was unintentionally waterbending. The water splashed across the floor of her room, and started to seep into the expensive rug that took up the major part of it.

She sighed from frustration and let the water sit just to open her glass window doors. Warm air seeped into her room reminding her of the touch of _his_ hand. She let out a very un-lady-like roar of frustration and flung her arms out in front of her. The water in the rug went sailing out the window and fell into the garden below.

She slumped onto her balcony and stared up at the moon above her. It looked so small for some reason.

"My life… is _way _too complicated."

--------------------------------

The next day, Katara woke up on her balcony to the familiar sounds of the Fire Nation arising. She yawned and stretched out the uncomfortable kinks in her back before getting up and returning to her room. She closed her glass doors and yawned again.

After going through the normal daily procedures, the young waterbender found that she was much more tired than she originally thought to be, and collapsed on her bed and elapsed back into sleep.

Before she knew it, she was jolted awake by a rapping sound on her door. She groggily shouted for them to come in, hopping off her bed to look at least a bit more like she didn't just wake up.

"Lady Katara?" It was Kent. And there was a slight edge to his usually monotonic voice. Slightly confused, Katara attempted to retie her braid and rub the sleepy-ness from her eyes as she went up to meet him at the door.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor here to see you." He said, his face unresponsive. He moved out of the way, and revealed a richly dressed girl with the same dark hair and menacing eyes that Katara had seen several months before.

"Why hello, _Katara_." She sneered the waterbender's name as a crooked smile edged across her face. "I don't believe we have ever met before. I am Princess Azula."


	12. Chapter 12

_Afterglow_

Summary: With even more time behind them, things are starting to look up for the engaged teenagers. Finally talking to each other without the constant glaring and anger issues that they once had, their lives are becoming more complicated– and a tad bit easier to handle. With several surprise visits, and some close encounters, it seems that love is in the air.

Rating: T– mostly for language

Author's notes: I admit... I'm kind of lazy with this story... It is one of my best, and longer ones... I can tell you that much, but I have some issues with writer's block. Ahh! But I try... and that's all that matters to me. Thank you so much for your constant support with my story! Sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last airbender. But, dang, does it have a good plot!

---------------------------------------

_Afterglow_

_Chapter Twelve_

---------------------------------------

Katara's mind didn't compute right away.

_Princess?_ The same word passed through her mind unable to make sense. The more she thought about it, the more she began to understand. There was another side to the Royal Family... A side she had never met before... starting with Azula.

"I'm sure you and my dear brother have already met." The princess said, her smile now starting to gain a shallow look. Her eyes swept over the waterbender's attire, scrutinizing it. Katara felt her heart drop, wishing now, more than ever, that she had taken the time to fix herself up. She was, after all, in the presence of Royalty. Not back at home in the Arctic, where she could probably run around in her undergarments and be okay.

"Yes," She replied timidly, her eyes dropping.

"No matter." Azula said, smiling a thin smile again, her eyes automatically narrowing. Her hand suddenly shot out and gripped the fabric on Katara's sleeve. "Walk with me."

"Of course." The Water Tribe girl said calmly, even though her breath had stopped when the princess had done that. Azula's smile barely twitched as she turned on her heel, and almost drug Katara down the hall past Kent. He stared after them almost helplessly.

The Fire Princess continued to fast walk them down the hall till they came to a secluded area. There, she rounded on the lesser girl in an instant. A grin of malice was upon her face. Katara felt her throat tighten up at the sight of that.

"I know by now that you can tell that I really despise you." She said through her teeth. "Not only, are you from the Water Tribe, you're a peasant, and you're living like a Royal in the Fire Nation? That is completely ridiculous. Never heard of." Her smile disappeared for a fraction of a second before it returned with a vengeance. "You're not welcome here. By me, and many more in the Fire Nation. Trust me, if word got out that there was a _waterbender_ being courted by a Fire Nation Prince, there would be an uprising. And force is the minimum I would ensue if you don't leave soon."

An uprising. Katara knew that. It was obvious to her. No matter how nice she was to the people in the Palace, there were still those that looked at her in a disgusted way. Like she was nothing more than a simple speck on the floor, worthy of nothing. Those who talked trash about her without her knowing. Those who hated her, and didn't hide it– like Azula.

But even though those things were obvious to her, she didn't find them as a reason to leave. She had promised her mother that she would stay. She promised her mother for the good of the world. She had to stay. But she wasn't going to tell _her _that.

"Besides–" Azula started again, moving to the side, causing Katara's eyes to follow her. "It's not like you were accepted to begin with. Maybe my mother– but she's a weakling in the face of danger. And seeing her only _beloved_ son turning foul just made her lose it, bringing plan B. You. So, when Zuko acts like he is actually beginning to show his inner emotions to you, it's all out for the final prize. Being Fire Lord. All he needs is to become of age and a wife. When he gets what he wants, he will easily discard you, and reign in his glory. After all, what's a puny little water wench's chance to change that?"

----------------------------------------------

Confused by why his fiancee didn't show up at breakfast that morning, Prince Zuko wandered the halls of the Palace in a daze. He originally wanted to just go right to her room, but he had second thoughts and wandered in a different direction. He passed by the hallway that lead to her room several times, losing the confidence that would send him down the hall every time.

He soon became frustrated with himself, and turned down the hallway the twenty-eighth time he passed it, swearing to Agni that he must be going mad if he was losing confidence over a girl. He saw both Shinji and Kent by her bedroom doors as always, but as he walked up to them, he saw the distress on the younger of the guard's face from the way he kept glancing over at Kent.

"Something wrong?" Zuko asked slowly, a sudden curl of fear flopping around in his stomach. Shinji's golden eyes flashed straight to him, wide enough to scare a normal person. He was frantic, but couldn't do anything about it.

"Your highness!" He said. His voice mirrored the worry on his face. It wasn't normal for him to have such a high level anxiety evident on his face. Shinji was known to have exceptional emotional control in tense situations. "You need to hurry– Lady Azula just led Katara away!"

Zuko didn't pay any attention to the lack of an honor-fic to his fiancee's name. He had much bigger worries. His _sister_ just led his _fiancee_ away. One word fluttered through his head.

_Shit! _

"Which way did they go?" He asked suddenly, looking both directions in the hallway. He couldn't see anything from where he was standing, but he couldn't help but look. His heart was beating loudly in his head, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Kent pointed to his right and voiced his opinion. "Please hurry, Prince Zuko. Even with my duty as a soldier to the Fire Nation, and my loyalty, I can still see the evil in Princess Azula. It does not bode well that Lady Katara is from the Water Tribes."

Zuko felt his stomach drop. That was the worst part, and he forgot about it. Not only did Azula have issues with dealing with anyone with a lower status than her, she had an utter hatred toward all of the other Nations. Especially the Water Tribe.

He took off in a dead run toward the direction that Kent pointed, fearing the worst.

------------------------------------------------

Ursa sat across the Pai-Sho board from Iroh, staring intently at his last move. The retired General just laughed at her concentration.

"Don't force yourself too hard to figure out my strategy. It's a new and secret way practiced for generations by the White Lotus." He said cheerily. He picked up his cup of tea and drank heartily. "Wonderful tea, by the way."

"Thank you." Ursa replied, sitting up. "I don't understand that move at all! You just cornered yourself! What are you planning?" Iroh smiled secretively. Suddenly, the doors on the southern side of the room opened. Tai-Lee entered, looking slightly flustered.

"Is there a problem, Tai-Lee?" The Fire Lady asked her head messenger, peering with concerned gold eyes at him. He placed at message on the Pai-Sho board in front of her, not saying anything. He gestured that she read it. She slowly picked up the scroll and untied it, rolling the parchment out slowly.

_Mother–_

_It is great to see you again. Daddy and I have arrived home from our trip to the Earth Kingdom. Too bad the poor peasant people don't understand our culture. It's such a shame. But that is beside the point. I'm so pleased to see that you chose a _waterbender_ for my brother's fiancee! I look forward so to meeting the lucky girl. I'm sure Daddy will too, once he hears of this._

_Azula_

_Try anything rash, and I will know._

A shiver visibly passed through Ursa. She silently passed the note to Iroh and he read the parchment with quickly darkening features.

"That child..." He uttered as he put the parchment down. "It the epitome of wickedness."

Ursa nodded. "If she tells Ozai... We'd have quite a problem on our hands..."

---------------------------------------------------

"Now, little waterbender," Azula purred as Katara stared at the ground beside her. "It's quite disappointing that we haven't really spoken until now. Which is why I come to see that it lies upon me to tell you your place."

The Water Tribe girl looked up at the Fire Princess in confusion. Hadn't they just done this? Azula just mentioned how much she hated her presence here, what else could there be?

"I'd just like to say," She started, glancing at the window near them. " That the world is close to perishing." Katara felt her eyebrows raise. Azula continued. "With the downfall of the world, there comes the uprising of the Fire Nation. Now, sadly, that does not include waterbenders poising as Fire Nation Royalty. Simple peasants, such as yourself are not going to be spared by those above your level, and shall perish with the rest of the world."

A sudden feeling of fear washed over Katara, making her realize the depth of what Azula was saying. She wasn't safe here... Not for a moment.

"No one is going to save an out-of-place waterbender. Not in the Fire Nation. They hate you. It's such a disgrace to see that a woman from the Water Tribes is going to take over the throne next to my brother. They won't let it happen. _I _won't let it happen. In fact, I don't even think that Zuko would either. Not that he has much choice in the matter. He doesn't love you. You're just a toy. A placeholder. When the Fire Nation takes over this pathetic world, he will show you the reasons that you can't stay. He'll kill you himself. And nobody will be there to hear you scream." She said quietly, her lips close to Katara's ear. Hot tears welled up in the waterbender's eyes whether she willed them or not. It was too much to bear, and the images that were forming in her head were enough to doubt her position at all.

What was she doing here?

"Azula!"

Princess Azula slowly moved her eyes to meet her brother's furious ones. "Well, well. Prince Zuzu. Not a surprise to see you here. All ready to save your little fiancee from bad, bad me?" Her tone was mocking the fury that rolled off Zuko in waves.

Katara's wide blue eyes turned toward him, a single tear falling down her cheek. She noticed his posture, realizing that he was ready to take this to a fight. But, Azula didn't take the bait. She just smirked at him, refusing to fight physically with him. Either because she was out matched by him, or she out matched him and didn't see the need to waste time.

"Leave." Zuko growled. Katara flinched from the venom in his voice. "Leave!"

"Whatever you say, Prince Zuzu." She said, in dismissal. She started to walk away, but that smirk of over confidence stayed. "Just remember. You're not safe. We're watching you."

Katara could barely breathe. Her head was spinning, and her vision was blurry, but her mental images spun webs of lies into her head. Azula left her impression, and disappeared around a corner. Another quiet tear slid down the young waterbender's face.

Zuko stood out of his fighting position, and turned toward his fiancee, worry so evident on his face that it scared her. Azula's words cut deep into her mind, and even as he swiftly erased the space between them, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He was acting as though he really was worried about her... She was so confused.

"She didn't hurt you, did she? Did she threaten you? What did she say? Are you hurt?" His questions were quick as lightning, shooting out from anywhere, confusing Katara more. She stared at him silently, wide eyed, as another tear trickled down her cheek. Azula's words rang through her head clearly, keeping her tears falling.

_He'll kill you himself. And nobody will be there to hear you scream_.

Zuko stopped his relentless flow of questions and just stared at her. "Katara?"

"I– I'm leaving..." she whispered, letting her head hang. She couldn't take it anymore. It hurt too much to think of what Azula had said and just stay. _I'm sorry mom. I couldn't do it in the end. _

------------------------------------------------

What was she saying? What did his sister say? What was going on?

Zuko's mind was in utter turmoil as he leaned against the wall outside of Katara's room. No matter what he had said to her after she said that sentence, no matter what he did, she just wouldn't listen to reason. Somehow, Azula had planted the seed of doubt so deeply into her mind that she believed it. And it scared her off.

He thought that Katara was stronger than that. Just a simple set of words twisted her into Azula's will. And she had been the variable in this! Without much to lead off of, Azula could have easily misjudged her, and caused herself another enemy. But, yet again, she had won. She always won. She always...

_Lied._

_Azula always lies. _

The one sentence he always told himself when he confronted his sister. She always lied. Always. And that was obviously what she did in this situation. But what had she said? Katara seemed so scared... and partly of him. What had his sister said?

His train of thought was broken as the door next to him opened. His fiancee– or soon not to be fiancee... but he didn't want to think that yet– stepped out silently, shutting the door behind her. She barely looked at him before turning on her heel and heading in the general direction of the front gates.

"Katara." Zuko sighed exasperated. He started following after her, saying her name every now and then to get her attention. She ignored him. Finally he just lost it as they were nearing the gardens. "Katara!" he yelled, reaching out and grabbing her arm. She didn't turn around, but she stopped. He continued to hold onto her arm, like it was the only life line keeping her there. She sighed, her body slumping forward in the motion.

"Please release me."

The sentence was like a dagger to his heart. Her voice was soft and pained. And she didn't even dare to look him in the eye. Standing there, and doing nothing was only causing the rip that was formed between them to grow wider. He wanted to say something– anything– to make her stay, but he could only manage out a few pleading words.

"Please Katara. Just stay. We'll find Azula and figure out this whole mess. You don't have to–"

"Your Highness." She breathed out, cutting him off. He stopped talking completely. She had stopped addressing him with such a high honor-fic long ago when it became easy for them to talk. But just hearing her say it now, in such a pained way, made him think that she was forcing herself to say it, to show him their places. "Please let me go."

He didn't want to. He read the double meaning in her words and really didn't want to let go. But, despite his thoughts, and the lonely pang building in his heart, he did what he was told, and let her go.

Agonizingly, he released her arm, and it slid back to here it was before he grabbed it. But even though she was free from his grasp, she didn't move away. It was almost as if she, herself, was reluctant to leave.

"Thank you." She whispered. Her voice shook with a strangled sob, and she started walking again, slightly faster for she didn't want him to see her crying over this. It was her decision. She was going to take the blunt of it.

So without looking over her shoulder, she walked with her head hung out of the palace, and away from _him_.

----------------------------------------

"And your room is going to be the third on the left of the second floor. Is that good for you?" The sailor asked Katara.

"Yes. Thank you." she replied sighing. She didn't want to head to her room just yet. She wanted one more fleeting glance at the Fire Nation Capital, which had been her home for the past four months.

_It's been that long? _She wondered. She had been so caught up in the now that she didn't pay any attention to time. But now, she wanted it to stop. Stop and rewind. There was a time when it was good. She liked that time. But then, _she _came, and she (katara) freaked out and left in a fit of terror.

What was she doing?

Distantly, she heard the call for the ship to set sail. The passage ship started to move away from the dock, and a sinking feeling developed in her stomach. She didn't want to leave.

But she had to. She was leaving because she could be killed.

Azula was talking about a war... If that happened, then she would be killed anyway, along with everybody else.

The benefits of staying here? Free food. Good looking clothes. Beautiful garden to relax in. Friends. And she could be with _him_.

Downfalls of staying here? Increased risk of death. Hatred pointed at her. Feeling as an outcast. Being an outcast. Ruling a country. (if very short since her husband would kill her.) ((she's obviously going off of what Azula said.)) Making enemies with some of the most strongest people in the world. Making the world your enemy...

The line went on and on. And in the end, she decided that she made the right decision. To leave.

She started to gather her pack to head to her room. She was done watching the scenery of something that couldn't be.

And that's when she saw him.

He was just standing there on the dock, his eyes meeting her's. (even over that distance) But the look that she saw in his eyes burned her. A total look of sadness and regret. An odd feeling over come her as she saw his eyes get smaller and smaller as they got farther and farther away.

_What am I doing?_ She asked herself for the second time.

_I am leaving. Leaving to go back home. Taking the smart choice like a smart girl. That's what I'm doing. _Or, was doing.

Just staring at his distantly shrinking figure got some weird emotion flowing in her, and before she knew it, she already had one leg over the guard railing.

"Miss Katara! What are you doing?! That's dangerous!"

She wasn't listening to the calls for her to come back, or the stomping feet that came toward her as she swung over the edge. She looked down at the ocean below her, thinking of how it's about time that she swam in the ocean. She let go of the railing, falling backwards, letting the sea take her when she hit it.

Using her waterbending, she reached the top again, and looked around for the docks. When she saw them, she started to swim toward them. A simple front stroke. Loud yelling from the ship that she had just abandoned swirled around her head, and noise came from the docks that she was heading for.

Obviously she had just made a big scene. Not that it mattered.

She swam up close to the docks, and a pair of large callused hands reached over the side for her to grab so that she could be hoisted up. She grabbed them, and the pulled her easily out of the water. She thanked the man for pulling her out, and looked around for her fiancé. She found him staring flabbergasted at her on a farther section of the deck. She walked over and stood in front of him, staring right back.

He tried to speak first. "Wh- wha... What was that?" It took him a bit, but he forced the words out of his mouth. She smiled at him.

"My return trip."

"Why did you come back?"

She had to think about her response on this one. It as hard enough to realize that indeed, she swam all the way back to the Fire Nation when she was on a one-way trip back home in the Southern water Tribes, but now he wanted her to answer this impossible question?

She summed up some of her emotions into the only reply that she could come up with. She walked up to him– still dripping wet– and hugged him tightly to her. "This is why."

After getting over the initial shock of being hugged _and _being wet, he hugged her back, pleased with her response.

_For now, _thought Katara as she breathed in his smokey scent. _This is good enough for me. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Afterglow_

Summary: After the intense encounter with the recently returned princess of the Fire Nation, things are back on the rocky foundation that the two teens started on. With tendrils of doubt and fear emitting from Katara, it seems as though their tiny relationship has started to spiral towards the worst. Now, it's all up to Zuko to fix the mess his sister started. But there's only so much that a young Prince can do by himself...

Rating: T– mostly for language

Author's Notes: Crap. I was SO lazy. Terrible. Stupid. I totally messed up my outline with that last chapter... ah well. I suppose I'm just winging it from here. Sorry for the delay. ;) oh, and I noticed that I 'accidentally' brought out some strong feelings toward Azula out of the reviewers... After reading how much her evil nature affected you guys... I couldn't help but feel sympathetic. Poor Azula, always put in the place of the bad guy. That's invoking me to write a story about her... thinks ah, but that will have to come later. Summary changed again– for those who cares. Enjoy this seriously– and I mean SERIOUSLY-- delayed chapter! )

PS: this chapter picks up RIGHT after the last one, so I suggest you go read the last sentence of the last chapter to re-cap yourself. (Or maybe the whole chapter since I'm terribly slow and a total procrastinator.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

--------------------------------------

_Afterglow_

_Chapter Thirteen_

--------------------------------------

_Or so I thought it was..._ Katara thought grimly to herself as she followed silently after her fiancé through the Fire Nation's capital. She couldn't help but look around at the people, who stood in awe of seeing such high ranking people in their markets.

It was a mixed response. There were the usual people who were watching them pass with much interest. There were the few who were overly ecstatic to see them. But the ones that had Katara's eyes the most were the ones who would stare at her with malice. There were many of that kind, and they weren't afraid to jeer at her– although silently.

The feeling that came when Azula said that she was hated came back full force, and she had to hold back the hot tears that were forming in her eyes. _I'm afraid. _ She thought sourly. _I'm afraid of what I got myself into by making that rash decision._ Her eyes traveled downward until all she saw were the heels of her fiancé. She walked silently, wishing with all her might that things might get better.

Zuko looked back at his silent fiancee, and frowned. Even though he had a strange sense of joy at the thought that she came back for him– or so he thought– it quickly disappeared at the sight of her discomfort. It was obvious that she was more timid than before for she couldn't even look at the people in the city's market. He was starting to get the feeling that maybe she should have just gone home.

_I can't shake this feeling..._ He thought, facing forward. They were getting closer the gates that separated the Royal garden from the city itself. _Azula's appearance is more than a coincidence. There's something else behind it... Something bigger. _He took one more glace at his waterbender fiancee. She was faring pretty well. Or, at least to him.

Truthfully, she was having a hard time. All the comments that the villagers were whispering and she heard were hurtful and caused her mental pain. If she had heard these comments yesterday, she probably wouldn't have had much of a problem with them, but the fact that Azula's poisonous words had entered her mind, she was having second thoughts. And the spiteful words were starting to become a mantra and making her believe them. She could hardly handle it anymore.

"Look... it's the water wench."

"Yeah. I can't believe that she came here to the Fire Nation just to seduce our prince and take over our country. What a whore."

"She's lower than dirt, those water peasants. Don't they understand that they belong where they're not seen?"

"If you ask me, I'll be glad to see her divorced from our Prince in her first week of marriage."

"I think she'd be dead by the Fire Lord before they even get to the ceremony."

Katara froze. The Fire Lord. She'd forgotten about him in the midst of her terror of Azula. Even though the Fire Princess was quite a threat herself, the _Fire Lord_ was much more. She hadn't even laid eyes on him.

A curl of nausea formed in her stomach and she had to hold back the bile that formed in her mouth. He scared her. Even more than Azula did. Even more than the thought of dying by Zuko's hands. The Fire Lord was an enigma to her, and he was the ruler of one of the most powerful nations in the world. From what she heard from Azula she could only think that the Fire Lord would be worse.

The Fire Prince halted when he noticed that his fiancee wasn't following anymore. He turned toward her in confusion and saw that she was standing stock still in the middle of the street with her hands in a white knuckled grip on her arms. She had her eyes downcast and she was shaking. Quickly, he strode up to her while sending the surrounding crowd a death glare causing them to scatter.

"Katara?" he said quietly to her. She flinched quite visibly and he furrowed his eyebrows in worry. He lightly took her elbows into his hands and stared down at her. "What's wrong?"

She sniffed before swiping quickly at a stray tear and looking up at him. "N-nothing. I'm sorry, your highness." She had a fake smile on, and he frowned at the honor-fic. Something was up. That much was obvious. But he wasn't going to pressure her into telling him what it was. So he quickly changed positions and placed a hand on the small of her back lightly. He pushed her forward and made her start walking again.

The feeling of his warm hand on her back made a flush sweep over Katara's face. But even his touch couldn't make the horrific feeling go away. The closer they came to the Palace gates the more nervous she became. Was the Fire Lord there? Was she going to see him when they walked through the doors? Did he know about her? Did he know about _them_?

They passed by the gates without much of a problem and started on their way through the garden. She almost flinched again when Zuko leaned down toward her and whispered in her ear.

"Maybe you should change out of those wet clothes..." He said lightly, unaware that his warm breath was causing her to shiver even more. She nodded numbly, not knowing what else to do. His lips lifted slightly at the edges and he continued to lead her back into the palace.

He walked her to her room where they met up with Shinji and Kent. Both looked confused, yet joyful at seeing their charge. Shinji, being the more expressive person, came right up to Katara and smiled delightedly.

"My lady!" He exclaimed bowing slightly before her. He bowed again to Zuko, but kept his eyes on Katara. "If it's not too much, might I inquire as of why you're here?"

The young waterbender hesitated for a moment before smiling weakly at him. "I changed my mind."

------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours passed as Katara sat in her room in a daze. Truthfully, she didn't know why she came back. If she hadn't acted upon impulse like that, she would have been on her way back home to the Southern Water Tribes.

Her home.

But she just couldn't seem to bring herself to go through with it. No matter _how _much she missed it. No matter _how _many threats were put upon her, there was still a strange longing that kept her were she was. She relished in the feeling while drawing away from it at the same time.

She couldn't have been more confused.

Zuko, she knew, played a major force in her return. Just the sight of him drifting away from her on the docks was enough for her to put one foot over the railing. She knew that she didn't hate her fiancé, but there was that strange feeling that occupied its place. It had been in her head ever since that strange kiss the day before. She just couldn't get it off her mind.

Lightly, she reached up and touched her lips. She could remember the feeling of his hot lips against her own just like it happened moments ago. The strange feeling had exploded inside her chest when he had done that. It filled her every fiber and made her heart beat several times faster.

_Lust._ She decided, nodding lightly to affirm it to herself. _It was just a simple case of attraction. Nothing else. _

She had never kissed anyone other than her immediate family members so it was only _logical _ that she would be attracted to the first person who laid their lips upon hers. It just happened to be her fiancé. ...Whom she liked... A _little. _

But she _still_ couldn't figure out his motives behind the kiss. Though it gave her pleasure, she was utterly confused when it happened. Not only was it _not_ in the right time or place. They were yelling only moments before!

She sighed to herself and rubbed her temples egging the headache to go away. Her life was getting _way _too complicated to just sit and think about. Slowly, she got up from her spot next to her vanity, and flopped face first onto her bed in a last minute decision to take a short nap. The sun was already in the west skies and showed how much time had really passed. The whole day had gone by and she _still _hadn't eaten anything. She shrugged the thought away as she started to lapse back into slumber until an urgent knock on her door shocked her back into reality.

"Coming!" She called out, getting up to answer the door herself. Who stood on the other side of the door shocked her. It was Fire Lady Ursa. She had a stoic expression on her face, very opposite of the content smile she usually wore.

"I'm sorry to interrupt anything you may have been doing, but I would like to speak with you." She said quietly. Katara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but nodded none the less. The Fire Lady nodded in reply and turned around with a simple, "Follow me."

The young waterbender did as she was told and followed after the regal lady. Ursa walked as though she was gliding over the polished floor of the palace. Her back was straight, and her hands were clamped in front of her. To anyone else, it would just seem as if the Fire Lady was leading the Water Tribe girl somewhere. (Which she was.) But Katara saw the difference in her walk almost instantly.

There was a slight edge to her. The way that she would walk slowly, and take careful steps with her eyes darting from side to side alerted the young waterbender to the danger. There was something wrong. Something that affected even the Fire Lady.

So, Katara donned the same tense features until Ursa led them into a small room. It was a room the young waterbender hadn't seen before. Even after living at the Fire Palace for more than three months, she still managed to find new places that she skimmed over before. This was one of them.

It was a small room, about half the size of her washroom (which was pretty big). It was dark, and only light by a selection of candles. She could see, even in the dim light, that there were already occupants in the little room. Zuko and Iroh.

She sent a questioning look to her fiancé as she sat down next to him, and he returned the same questioning look. They didn't know why they were there. Ursa took a seat in front of them and let out an almost inaudible sigh. Then, she looked up at them.

"I know you're confused as of why I'm talking to you here." she said, looking them both in the eyes. They nodded slightly, and she continued. "I'm trying to be careful. The appearance of Azula hints to the fact that my husband has returned. He doesn't know about my plans to engage the two of you, and things could be fatal if he finds out. He's not one for mixed nation marriages, and utterly loathes the Water Tribes."

Both teens were silent, just staring at the Fire Lady. Iroh sat quietly to the side, gently sipping at his tea. He had talked to Ursa about this earlier, and their conclusions were anything but good. Their only safe haven was to have the two of them married _before_ Ozai and Azula returned home so that there was nothing the Fire Lord could do about it. But since he returned before schedule...

There was only one thing left to do.

"I'm sorry for putting you in this position, Katara." The Fire Lady said, giving the young waterbender a grieving look. "But this had to be done. I just couldn't _stand_ seeing my only son fall into his father's footsteps..." She then turned to Zuko. "I'm sorry to be saying this, but your father is a ruthless man. He's completely heartless and rules over the Fire Nation without compassion to his citizens. It's only natural that he would object to something like this. In fact, Katara even _being_ in the Fire Palace is treading on dangerous grounds."

Another moment of silence passed between them before Zuko broke it. "What... do you propose we do?" he asked quietly. His mother kept her response under control.

"Get you two out of here," she replied in a firm voice. "For now."

------------------------------------------------

A/N: So sorry for being so late THEN giving you such a short chapter, but I kind of had the drive to do _something _for you guys. Today's my birthday so I thought, "hmm, why don't I update _Afterglow_?" And, here it is. I'm going to _Try_ to get the next chapter out sooner than six months after this one... I _promise_. Till then!


	14. Chapter 14

_Afterglow_

Summary: After the intense encounter with the recently returned princess of the Fire Nation, things are back on the rocky foundation that the two teens started on. With tendrils of doubt and fear emitting from Katara, it seems as though their tiny relationship has started to spiral towards the worst. Now, it's all up to Zuko to fix the mess his sister started. But there's only so much that a young Prince can do by himself...

Rating: T– mostly for language

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews guys... you're the best. Really. Also, thanks for mentioning my birthday for all those whom I couldn't reply to! Thanks! And look at this! This chapter wasn't that late, AND it's pretty long! Wow, I worked sort of hard. (Haha. Very funny.) And you know what? I'm surprised nobody guessed where they were going! Haha! I must be more cunning than I thought! (Alright alright. Go read it. :p) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

-------------------------------

_Afterglow_

_Chapter Fourteen_

-------------------------------

"Stay quiet."

Zuko took a glance around the corner. The only person on the street turned into their home, leaving the street empty. The night was almost half gone, and the moon shone brightly in the sky above his head. Quietly, he turned back to his waiting fiancee. She looked at him with expectant eyes.

"Let's go." He whispered turning the corner. She followed suit. They ran on their toes, trying to keep the sound at a minimal, as they headed for the docks. At the conversation that Fire Lady Ursa instigated earlier that night, she told them when they would be leaving and how.

Midnight, without telling anyone.

From what the Fire Lady said and how she was acting, they suspected that they'd be up where-ever they were going for a while. Things were starting to fall into place. Although the few months that they'd been together were quiet, the actual ruler of the infamous Fire Nation had returned and all hell would break loose if they didn't escape now.

_There's a merchant ship at docks right now. _Ursa had told them. Her face was set in a stony expression and a strange tone of seriousness was in her voice. _You're going to leave tonight. We don't have the kind of time to fool around anymore. This is getting serious. Zuko,_ she turned to her son, looking him straight in the eyes. _I'm expecting you to protect Katara. And Katara, _she turned toward her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. A sad, pained smile appeared on her face. _Take care of my son._

And with that, Iroh led them to gather their possessions and get ready to leave. The two engaged teens left quietly with the moon above their heads towards the docks. They were dressed in the dullest clothes they had so that they wouldn't attract attention to themselves. The captain of the merchant ship knew their real identities, but kept the information to himself. His crew would have to pay very close attention to see whom they were.

Zuko and Katara jogged down the wooden dock toward the small ship at the end. The crew was finishing putting the last of the supplies on the ship, and the captain stood to the side, supervising them. The Fire Prince headed over to him and started conversing in low tones. Katara stood to his side, wearily glancing at the crew. It wasn't that she was scared of them, she was just suspicious since they didn't look like the kind of crew a merchant would have with him. Most of the men were tall and overly built for just sailors. A sinking feeling fell over her as she thought of pirates.

What were these people? And, just where exactly were they going?

Zuko had inquired his mother on that very subject, but she just smiled and shook her head. _I can't tell you that. The walls have ears, my son. It would not be the best idea to permit that information. You'll find out soon enough._ Clearly, Katara was against the thought of laying her safety in the hands of strangers, but she wasn't about to question a Queen's judgement.

After a moment, the captain started to led the two of them toward the ship. It was a little thing that was made out of metal and designed to float on water. It didn't look that appealing, but there wasn't much room to complain. Katara unconsciously drifted closer to her fiancé, searching for some sort of comfort. Seeing this, Zuko put a hand on the small of her back. Her body tensed under his touch, and he suppressed a grin.

The Captain led them to their rooms, which happened to be right next to his. He had bowed in apology, and explained that it was the best rooms they had on the ship. Neither of the teenagers complained. They just thanked him and began to make themselves comfortable.

_I wonder where we're going..._ Katara thought idly, as she unpacked her bag. _Probably somewhere remote, where the Fire Lord can't find us._ She paused in her unloading to think about that thought. _No... he'd still find us. If he heard that his son– the heir to the throne– is engaged to a _waterbender _he'd do anything to find us..._

A sound outside her room made her look wearily toward her ajar door.

_We aren't safe..._

She relaxed as Zuko slipped into her room carrying a wooly blanket. The earlier tension she set her room up with dissipated as her eyes landed on the blanket. She looked at him with confusion. The Fire Nation was incredibly warm. There was no need for such an accessory. He caught her look and shrugged.

"The Captain said that you might need it later in our trip." Though he was just telling her his observations, there was a slight edge to his voice that she didn't miss. He walked over to her and laid the blanket on her bed before glancing up at her. Katara watched him for a moment before speaking.

"Is something wrong?" It was no louder than a whisper, but managed to convey her emotions clearly. Worry, confusion, and... fear. Not of him, but of something graver. Something that neither of them could do anything about...

Luckily, that wasn't the case.

He sighed lightly before looking away from her eyes. "I'm just a little... anxious, I suppose. I haven't left the Fire Nation before." He replied. "I've been to other places in the Fire Nation... just not out of the boundaries." His eyes seemed to darken at that thought. "I was always watched. I never got to do anything on my own."

Katara watched her fiancé silently before turning back to unpacking, sensing his discomfort. "So, where do you think we're going?" she provided, hoping he'd grasp the opportunity for a subject change. He took it, almost eagerly.

"I don't have any preferences... anywhere is fine for me. I suppose, I don't really care." He said, watching her. She laughed lightly and flashed him a short smile.

"That doesn't really answer my question." She said. He raised his eyebrows at her, instigating her to repeat it. "I asked where you thought we were _going_. Not where you'd like to go." She let out another soft laugh as she crossed the room to put her spare clothes into a small chest that was bolted to the floor.

"Well, then..." Zuko said, coloring slightly. "Where do _you_ want to go?"

At that, she got up and grinned at him. "Ever since I was a little girl, I've always wanted to go to Ba Sing Se. All the merchants that came down to home talked about how elegant and extravagant it is. Their words painted elaborate pictures in my head, and I could only dream of what it might look like."

The corners of the Fire Prince's lips turned up at the excitement that she showed. It was one of the few times that he had seen his fiancee express joy at anything. Back at the palace, she was quiet, reserved, and found pleasure in books. Yet now, away from the pressures of the palace, she shared her opinions and was livelier.

"And yet..." She said quietly as she picked up a leather thronged shark tooth necklace. She smiled sadly at it and ran a finger along the tooth. "I still wish to visit home. Just to see how everybody's doing."

"... The Southern Water Tribe, correct?" Zuko inquired quietly, just to verify. Katara nodded, then looked at him with an enlightened smile.

"It's wonderful down there. Everything is covered by such a beautiful, pure, white snow, and although our village isn't very big, we're all close and would rather share a tiny, warm room with three people than a huge empty one. I could even call my whole village my family. ... And I miss them terribly. It'd do me good to see them again." she said, the smile staying through her monologue.

"Well... then I hope that's where we're heading." Her fiancé said suddenly. "I wouldn't mind spending a few weeks there." She looked right into his eyes, shocked from what she heard. She had noticed a change in him recently, but as far as she could remember, he had always been foul tempered by the other Nations of the world. ... And yet, he wanted to go visit the Southern Water Tribes. A genuine pleased smile crossed her face as she realized that she accomplished the reason why she was betrothed to him in the first place. To make him accept the other Nations.

_Finally,_ she thought elated, _finally, there's some silver lining on this engagement. _

--------------------------------------------------

Two weeks passed from the time that the two engaged teens left the Fire Nation, and they were still on the water. The navigator, Shou, kept telling them that they were getting closer to their destination, and were only mere days away from arriving. (He was instructed by the Captain not to tell them where they were headed.) But, truthfully, he found it upon himself to tell the ship's guests that piece of information. They never asked for it.

Now, Zuko and Katara managed to amuse themselves by anything that was on the ship. It took a while, but the young waterbender became less weary around the crew, and would even chat with them regularly. She found that they had endless stories to tell about the high seas and anything that they came across on their travels. She would watch them wide eyed, taking everything in as Zuko sat next to her listening silently.

As for the Fire Prince, he was glad– for once– for the lack of distractions so that he could follow his fiancee and converse with her like they were friends for years. He was pleased to see that she seemed to forget– albeit temporarily – about the encounter with his sister. He would watch her, as she waterbent the sea water around her, entranced. He had only seen a few waterbenders bend before, and he found it interesting to watch her twist and move with grace that paralleled his firebending's precise, powerful movements. Sometimes, he would even get up there with her and work his bending beside hers.

The thing that they both noticed, and didn't keep to themselves, was the fact that it got colder. With each passing day, the temperature dropped just a bit more, and only after a week, they already needed the wool blankets the captain provided. Their minds ran wild with the possibilities of where they could be headed. There was so many places to choose from...

"I'm thinking it's some remote Earth Kingdom city that's hidden deep in the jungle somewhere." The Fire Prince voiced, nodding his head with assurance.

Katara snorted. "Yeah, like it's freezing cold in a jungle."

"It's not freezing cold out here. Besides..." he trailed off as he started to think about it. Realizing his mistake, he just kept quiet hoping his fiancee would forget that he said something.

Unlucky for him, she didn't.

"Besides, what? Jungles _can _somehow grow in the tundra?! Amazing! Please, tell me more, O Wise One." She said sarcastically. He just snorted turning away. "Besides, I think we're headed for an Air Temple. I think it'd be interesting to see all of the monks!"

"Pfft! What's so special about a bunch of bald headed men saying prayers all day?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "They're _airbenders_ too you know. We could watch them airbend, and see what the Temple looks like! And maybe... if we're _really _lucky, they'll shave your head!"

"Why would that be lucky?" He said, frowning.

"Because I think you'd look better with no hair. ...No, I take that back... You can keep the pony tail." She said teasingly, flicking the object of speech.

"Oh, thank you for gracing me with your wise words, O Wise Katara. Please! Tell me More!" he said mockingly. She stuck her tongue out at him and walked faster down the hallway to the mess hall for dinner. He easily caught up with her, and walked beside her with a smirk. She shoved him lightly and he shoved back, relishing in their teasing.

Deep down, both of them preferred it this way. They could act like themselves without people breathing down their necks all the time. They didn't have to be an example for anybody; they didn't have to even act the part of higher class. Though they weren't quite the epitome of engaged royals, they did share a bond. Though it wasn't intimate, it was strong, and this trip–if you could call it that– only strengthened it. The crew teased them about it endlessly, and yet they never denied it.

And yet, they didn't speak of it to each other. They felt it. It was there, but they never acknowledged it. It wasn't the right time for that. So, they kept it to themselves. Ignorance is bliss, and they bloomed in it.

When they entered the mess hall, they were hit by a variety of smells. All of them delicious. The crew was just entering as well, and had confused/amused facial expressions. The captain came up behind the two teenagers and shook his head.

"Who would have known that it was music night!" he said to himself. Then he turned to the man next to him. "Call the cook out so he can enjoy the night with us!"

"Music night?" Katara repeated. Zuko had an apprehensive look on his face as if he were dreading something. The waterbender raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"The last time I did music night... it was on my uncle's ship... they made me play the Sugi Horn..." he replied quietly. But– not quietly enough.

"You play the Sugi Horn?!" the captain exclaimed. Zuko opened his mouth to protest, but the captain cut him off. "That's wonderful! You can help with us tonight!" He exclaimed before turning toward the approaching cook. "Joau! Joau! You won't believe this! _Prince Zuko plays the Sugi Horn!!!_"

The Fire Prince groaned at his pitiful luck and Katara lightly patted his back. She grinned widely.

"I can't wait to hear you play!" She said unhelpfully. He glared at her before retorting.

"Then, if I have to play the Sugi Horn, _you_ have to dance to it!"

"Are you kidding me? I'm not dancing."

"Of course you are."

"That's not fair!"

"Yes it is."

"You can't make me."

"Watch me."

"I don't have to. I can just _listen_."

"While you're dancing. You can't get out of this."

"Unlike you, I'm not required by the captain to do anything."

"Oh really now?"

Zuko's smirk grew mischievously on his face. He turned away from his fiancee to catch the attention of the captain and cook. "Captain Jee! You know, Katara is a wonderful dancer. How about a performance tonight at Music Night?"

Katara helplessly flailed her arms behind Zuko trying to get the captain to understand not to say yes. _Don't agree!!!_ She thought harshly.

Luck was against her.

"Oh, how interesting! Of course! I'd love to see miss Katara's dance!" He said enthusiastically. He turned toward cook Jauo for his opinion. The Cook nodded as well. Katara groaned. She glared at her grinning fiancé.

"I'll get you back. Just you watch."

"I plan on it. After all, you _must _be a graceful dancer thanks to waterbending."

"I am." She bit out.

Zuko laughed. "Good."

-----------------------------------------

As the night grew closer, the sun started to get farther and farther in the west. And yet, the prospect of approaching night wasn't comforting for either teen. They couldn't be dreading the night more. Music Night started out casually, with talking and some music on the deck. Then, as the night went on, the booze broke out, and voices seemed to get louder. The music took on a different tune, and the crew started to dance drunkenly.

Katara and Zuko chose not to participate in the drinking games, or the silly dancing. They just stayed in their corner dreading when they would have to actually move.

"Who would have known that a sailor could dance like that..." Katara said in awe.

"Are you kidding? Many people in the Fire Nation can dance like that." Zuko replied.

"Really? That's really neat. ...Can you dance like that?"

"...yes."

"Liar."

"I can!"

"Right."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Well? Are you going to dance for me?"

"... maybe later."

"I knew you couldn't do it."

"I can!"

The waterbender smirked as the Fire Prince glared at her. Their light quarreling was interrupted by Captain Jee after a short amount of time.

"Miss Katara?" He inquired smiling at the lady in question. She looked up at him, slightly confused. "Would you perform for us tonight?" White hot anxiety shot through her as she stared at him. When fear took the wheel, she glanced over at her fiancé who, in return, just smirked triumphantly. She snorted, despite her fear and spoke.

"Yes, I will. But as long as Prince Zuko plays the Sugi Horn to my dance." Quick as lighting, the smirk fell off of Zuko's face and onto Katara's. In the end, waterbender outsmarted firebender... again.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Jee exclaimed clapping his hands in delight. He turned toward the crew and announced the upcoming act. Zuko scowled at Katara as the Sugi Horn was placed into his hands, and he was lead to a seat before the bonfire. Katara, on the other hand, smiled despite her nerves, and pulled off her over coat. She stood before the fire as well, facing the ground.

The crowd grew quieter as the act was set up. Many eyes trained on the only female occupant of the ship as she stood before them all. Slowly, as the music began, she began to drift around the fire in an entrancing dance. Zuko reluctantly started to play the Sugi Horn, but kept his eyes on his fiancee.

She moved with the grace of a waterbender, incorporating her bending into the dance. When the music was slow, she moved with timed steps, and as the music picked up, her dance became quicker and sharper– much like a firebender. Many eyes watched her, captivated.

She brought her arms around in a quick sweep and pulled water from the sea below them and spun it above her head. She manipulated the water in several ways that matched the dance. The sailors, who were all Fire Nation decent, had never seen such a performance before, and stared in awe at the young woman. Zuko, on the other hand, saw Katara practice her bending before, but it wasn't anything to what she did now. It was just so different.

When the music finally was brought to a close, Katara was breathing heavily, and stood stock still with her water floating in the air before her. She waited for any kind of response from the crowd. And when they did respond, it was thunderous. She stepped back in surprise before laughing and accepting their praise.

As the sailors crowed around her to express their awe, Zuko came up from behind her. She didn't see him, but she didn't have to. He whispered lightly in her ear that she did good before turning away. And although it wasn't anything extravagant, it was enough for her heart to beat faster and a smile to grace her lips.

--------------------------------------

The night continued on with more dancing and drinking, and the later it got the louder it seemed to get. Though the main attractions had passed, the sailors found ways to amuse themselves. While they did that, the two engaged teens found some time to themselves on the other side of the ship.

It was darker in the back, and quieter. There were a few sailors that would wander around, but other than that, it was completely deserted. But, who would want to be back there when there was music night at the front of the ship?

"You played the Sugi Horn well." Katara said as she walked up beside her fiancé. Zuko, who was leaning on the edge of the ship, looked up at her. She smiled at him. "I didn't know you could play _that _well."

"You heard it? I would have thought that you were to into your dance to actually hear the music." He responded light heartedly. She rolled her eyes.

"I have to hear the music to dance to it, don't I?" she responded, looking out at the sea. They both lapsed into silence and listened to the water hit the boat for a while. In the background, the sailor's cheering and loud voices grew quieter to let the upbeat song waft through the air. The corners of Zuko's mouth twitched upward at the recognition of the Fire Nation's national song. It was played many times throughout all Fire Nation festivities. Though it's fast movements and complex dance steps made it almost a workout, citizens enjoyed the dance and conveyed passion through it.

Zuko stepped away from the edge of the ship and held his hand out toward his fiancee. "You hear the music. Care to try a Fire bred dance?" he asked, smirking a little. Katara, smirking slightly herself, took his hand and let him lead her to the center of the deck.

"It's fast," The Fire Prince warned as he took her into his arms. She merely shrugged and motioned for him to begin. Zuko's smirk widened as he swiftly moved them around. Katara followed his lead until she got the hang of the steps. They twisted, turned, and spun into the dance becoming oblivious to everything except themselves. When their eyes met, they could see into the other's soul like a window. So many expressions were livid there that it almost overwhelmed them.

Katara felt the strong sense of anxiety paralleled by passion and excitement. But there was also the tinge of omnipresent fear. She still held onto the possibilities that Azula presented, but they were drowned out by the present events. Right then, it was her fiancé who held her sight.

Zuko's eyes held many of the same emotions, but in his there was caution. Caution to what Azula had said to Katara. Caution not to overstep his boundaries and turn her against him. Caution to keep her with him. If anything, he realized that it wasn't just his sister's treats and lies that made her so weary of him. Zuko himself had been reckless and made her insecure about her positions. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. He wanted nothing more than for her to trust him. Just a little.

Slowly, both teens' dance began to dwindle until they had stopped completely just staring into each other's eyes. The roaring emotions that warred within them were barely contained by the walls of their beings. Only inches apart, they could practically hear each other's quickened heart beat.

Katara's eyes wandered from Zuko's intense gold ones to where his lips were slightly parted from breathing heavily. A strange warm feeling erupted in her stomach at the remembrance of their first "kiss". Ever since it happened, she had been unable to release the memory from her mind. It plagued her thoughts until all she could think about was how soft and warm his lips were on hers. She could only imagine the feeling yet again...

Zuko, as though reading her thoughts, began to lean closer to her, hoping with all his might that he wasn't reading her wrong. The last time that he kissed her it was to make a point. He was angry, and in a flourish of jealousy, he captured her cool lips with his own. She was shocked and confused after the exchange and, after the whole Azula escapade, he couldn't judge her reaction to it. So, just to be safe, he went in slowly and watched her for any signs of resistance.

Her eyes fluttered closed with anticipation and seeing that, the Fire Prince cautiously approached her. Their lips met in a soft, short moment before they parted, but the exchange meant more to them than anything ever could.

Katara's eyes met his, and a smile graced her features. He returned the smile before she leaned up and kissed him again. With only being days away from their destination, they were pretty content.

--------------------------------

A week after the music night, Katara was awoken quite abruptly by hasty knocking on her door. She hopped out of bed, blearily rubbing her eyes and grabbed her parka. She pulled it on before opening the door.

"I'm sorry for the sudden awakening, Miss Katara, but we've just arrived!" Shou exclaimed. Katara stared at him for a moment before comprehending his words. She excitedly ran from her room, Shou following at her heels. She ran into Zuko at the end of the hall.

"We're here! Finally!" She said excitedly, now fully awaken. He nodded silently, a small smile on his features. They both turned as Captain Jee approached them.

"Welcome," he said joyfully as he opened the door before them. They all stepped out and let their eyes adjust to the shift in light. Katara gasped at what she saw. "To the Northern Water Tribes!"


	15. Chapter 15

_Afterglow_

Summary: Now at their new destination, the Northern Water Tribes, the engaged teens are finally at peace with each other. Though their new found relationship is a new and wondrous experience for them both, they are already put to the test when they meet new people– and some old ones. But that's not the worst of it. Valuable information leading to the fate of the world looms above their heads as they spend time in paradise.

Rating: T– mostly for language

Author's Notes: Finally! Chapter 15 and some Zutara-ness! Good grief did it take a long time to get here... But now that we're here, I have lots of things in store for our favorite couple! I actually had to re-write this chapter because I got all their personalities wrong... haha... Hope you all like this installment of _Afterglow_! (Sorry it's kinda late... ) Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

------------------------------------

_Afterglow_

_Chapter Fifteen_

------------------------------------

Zuko watched in amusement as his fiancee darted happily in front of the group. Her smile spread across the width of her face and she laughed light-heartedly. Though it wasn't her home, her sister tribe brought out the best in her. The icy walls of the Northern Water Tribe rose far above their heads and shimmered slightly in the sunlight.

"Oh... wow..." Katara breathed trying to look at everything that the great ice city had to offer. "This is so extravagant compared to my home..."

"It's quite a sight, I admit," Zuko said from a couple yards back. "There's nothing like this in the Fire Nation." Katara smiled at him and skipped back to his side. She sighed in contentment as she looked around curiously.

"My lord, my lady," Shou said from behind them. The two teenagers turned toward him questioningly. He bowed before speaking. "The instructions from the Fire Lady is that you must go to the Chief of the Northern Water Tribes, and he will provide you with hospitality until your return to the Fire Nation."

Katara's jaw dropped and she looked up at her fiancé with her eyes glowing. "The Chief?!" she exclaimed, her voice shooting up a couple octaves. Zuko looked at her questioningly. She quickly closed her mouth before explaining. "I'm sorry, your _highness_, but a simple commoner like me usually doesn't get the privilege of meeting royalty. This is amazing!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "But, I'm royalty... You've had more luck than a 'simple commoner', as you dubbed yourself." He responded. She blushed slightly at his unconscious reference to their engagement. Ever since music night a couple days before, she had been so easily flustered at the thought of him, and thinking about the engagement only made her blush even more.

"Well..." She said thoughtfully. "That's kind of different. My mother knew yours. It was a little more than luck. Besides, I grew up as a commoner. And regardless to how much 'royal treatment' I get, I'm still going to feel like one inside."

Zuko frowned at her words. "What if I don't want you to feel like that?" He asked, looking at her sternly. "I want you to feel comfortable in the Palace. Not overwhelmed." The young waterbender felt her cheeks light up in response to his words. It was hard not to blush when her fiancé was talking about her well-being.

"Uh... A-actually, I'm not that overwhelmed anymore," She said quietly, averting her gaze. "That was more like the first few months." When she looked back at him, she noticed that his expression darkened at her words. His lighthearted, concerned look was exchanged for a distant pained one. She looked at him questioningly until he said something.

"I guess I really didn't help with all that. I acted like such a child... Could you ever forgive me?" He asked quietly, looking at her from the corner of his eye. She stared at him for a moment before her lips turned up into a smile.

"Of course."

He turned toward her, and stared into her eyes before letting a smile of his own appear. What he saw in her deep, compassionate eyes caused a strange emotion to wash over him. It was an odd feeling that he felt, but at least he knew what it was now. It was a strong feeling of affection toward her, and only her. It was a warm feeling that began in his chest and spread throughout his body. In short– it was a feeling that he enjoyed, and actually wanted. He wanted to be with Katara. He could admit that now. He wanted to be with her.

The ship docked shortly after, and opened so that its passengers could safely exit. When the group that was headed for the Northern Water Tribe Palace was assembled, another group– Water Tribe bred this time– approached them. They bowed respectfully before addressing them.

"My lord, my lady," Said an older man with long grey hair. "It is my pleasure to welcome you to the Northern Water Tribe. My name is Pakku. I am the master waterbender here, and will be accompanying you to the palace."

"Very nice to meet you, Master Pakku," Katara said in reply, bowing in return. The old man's lips twitched upward at the words of the young Water Tribe girl.

"And you," He replied. "Might I ask if you are a waterbender?"

Katara smiled brilliantly at him. "I am!" She said enthusiastically. The master waterbender's lips formed a smirk of amusement. So, it was true... the Fire Nation's Prince was engaged to a waterbender after all.

"Excuse me," Zuko interrupted suddenly. He seemed weary in a way, and kept close to his fiancee throughout the conversation. "But, don't we have to get to the palace?"

"Yes, milord. You are quite correct," Pakku said in reply, a slight edge to his voice. He then turned toward a water path to his left. "We will get there by a waterbent gondola." Zuko seemed to pale slightly at that, and Katara noticed.

"Um, Master Pakku..." She began timidly. "If it's not too much of a problem, could we walk instead? The gondolas could take the stuff, and other people, but walking is really not that bad. Besides, we would like to sight-see." Pakku didn't seem to agree with that, but allowed them none the less. He opted to go with the gondola though, and since it was practically a straight away to the Palace, it wouldn't be hard to get there without a guide. The engaged couple took off walking toward the towering city, leaving the rest of the crew behind. For once, they were alone in public.

"So, tell me," Katara began, not looking at Zuko. The Fire Prince tensed for her questions that he knew were coming. "How come you didn't want to ride on the gondola?"

He sighed lightly before answering. "It's not that I didn't want to ride... It's kind of a Fire Nation thing..." he stumbled over his words a bit, avoiding her gaze. Katara rose an eyebrow.

"The crew didn't seem to have a problem with it. I think it's just you. Spill." She said in response, a mischievous grin appearing on her lips. Zuko looked away and just walked without words. "Ooh, sorry, did I strike a nerve?" Katara taunted. The Fire Prince felt his cheeks flush at her comment. Obviously she knew that he was holding something back. "Aww, is Mr. Strong Prince Zuko embarrassed about something?" She said in a mocking voice.

Finally reaching his breaking point, Zuko whipped around to face her head on, his face as red as the robes he was wearing. "S-Stop that! You have no right to patronize me like that!"

Katara grinned at his response, giddy about the fact that he was being so defensive about it. "Oh, but Prince Zuko," She said seductively. She trailed a finger down his cheek, causing him to blush even harder. "I'm your beloved fiancee. I have _every_ right."

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed. All light bantering disappeared from Zuko's being and his jaw became firmly clenched. He took one step away from her and she dropped her hand limply beside her. They stared into each other's eyes, keeping their distance.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't–" Katara tried to say, but Zuko interrupted her.

"Do you know the full extent of your words?" He asked quietly, his gold eyes boring into her blue ones. "Do you know what complications you have upon you for being my fiancee? You don't have all the rights you think you do. You weren't born in the Fire Nation, you don't have the immediate rights that all citizens have. You're born from a Water Tribe. Katara, how many Fire Nation citizens do you know would actually listen to you? This is a lot more complicated than just our simple dilemma of a forced relationship. It's about the people too."

The young waterbender felt tears of realization prick at her eyes, and she turned away from Zuko to wipe at them. She remembered that very well. Azula expressed how acceptance would ruin her life. Even though they weren't at war, and it was a time of peace, water and fire never got along, so it'd be their nature not to accept her. It would be in their nature to loath her. Katara felt her chest clench at the thought.

Zuko's eyes grew softer at her tense reaction to his words, and he felt a pang of guilt for making her act that way. He quietly cupped her cheek with his hand, trying to ignore the blush forming on his cheeks, and stared into her now watery eyes. "But, that comes later," he said, keeping his emotions in check. "For now, it's just us."

Katara let the corners of her lips turn up and nodded. "Yeah,"

The Fire Prince smiled back before letting his hand fall back. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'd rather get to the Palace soon. It's freaking freezing!" He said, rubbing his arms to create friction.

Katara laughed and began walking again. "You get used to it after you live with the cold around all the time. Besides, aren't you a firebender? Wouldn't you be warm with that constant flame?"

Zuko let a puff of fire out of his mouth, warming himself up, before responding. "I may be a firebender, and I do admit that it helps, but I'm not immune to the cold as you silly water peasants seem to be–" All other words were swept out of his mouth by a wave of water crashing over him. "What the hell!" He spat, glaring at his fiancee.

The not-so-innocent waterbender just smirked. "That was for the 'peasant' comment." She said, her hands on her hips. Zuko shivered and tried to work his firebending to warm him up to no avail.

"Y-you're... ev-vil..." he said through chattering teeth.

"Why thank you, your highness." She responded, mock bowing.

---------------------------------------------

The two eventually arrived at the spiraling ice staircase before the Northern Water Tribes Palace, after dilly dallying around. Katara eventually gave into bending the water out of her fiancé's clothes after seeing him pitifully stumble after her while shivering. And while she felt bad about making him suffer, she couldn't be more amused about smashing a wave into his unsuspecting form.

"Wow. This is really something." Katara voiced, staring up at the ice palace before them. Zuko didn't say anything as he began to ascend up the stairs. She huffed and followed after him. "I think it was all made by waterbending... that's amazing!"

"I suppose," Zuko said, not looking at her. She frowned and stopped walking.

"Are you still mad about the wave thing?" She inquired. Her fiancé stopped as well but didn't look at her.

"No."

"Liar."

He turned to stare into her eyes, his reflecting his sincerity. "No." Katara couldn't come up with a response to that, and Zuko began climbing up the stairs again. She just followed after.

The guards by the doors bowed to their approach and opened the doors for them. The inside was as extravagant as the outside. The ceiling was high and had small holes to allow light to reflect off the icy walls. Pillars of ice were carved along the main hallway, leading up to the throne room. The two teenagers entered the room to see three thrones of ice in the center of the room. Only two were occupied. The one to the far right was vacant. Upon the left one was a beautiful white haired girl. Beside her, in the middle, was a powerful, yet gentle looking man. Both of their eyes were focused, not on the Fire Couple but, on the man and teenaged boy before them. Something pulled within Katara at the sight of them.

"Oh my goddess..." She whispered. Zuko glanced at her questioningly. She didn't look at him, and took a few steps forward. "Dad? Sokka?"

At the sound of his name, the Water Tribe boy looked over his shoulder and set his gaze upon the waterbender. A smile split across his face at the sight of her. "Katara!"

"Sokka!" She cried back, and leapt into a run toward him. The Water Tribe siblings held each other close, tears hovering on the younger's eyes. "Oh goddess... I didn't think I'd see you this soon!"

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked, pulling away to look her over.

Katara hesitated upon answering, and glanced over at her fiancé. Her brother caught the action and did the same, his eyes narrowing when they locked upon the Fire Prince.

"That him?" He hissed at her.

"Sokka," Katara said firmly, gripping her brother's arms. "Don't do anything." The Water Tribe warrior didn't listen and pulled away before storming over to where Zuko stood. The firebender narrowed his eyes and met the other man head on. Katara trailed after him, afraid of what could be coming.

"So, you're the Fire Prince." Sokka stated, sizing him up. "You don't look so tough."

"Sokka!" Katara growled.

"Neither do you, peasant." The Fire Prince said in response, glaring at his fiancee's brother.

"Zuko!" Katara hissed.

"Oh? You want to take this outside, hot shot?" Sokka asked, shoving a finger in Zuko's face. The firebender growled and grabbed Sokka's wrist in a slowly heating iron grasp.

"You bet I do."

"HEY!" Katara yelled, shoving them apart. "You two are SO immature! Look! We're in the Throne Room, for heaven's sake!" She glared at them both before turning toward the two Water Tribe Royalties. "I'm very sorry, your highness, for the incompetence of my brother and the Fire Prince." She bowed deeply at the waist, urging the two boys to do the same. Reluctantly, they did.

"Apology accepted," The Northern Water Tribe Chief said in a quiet voice. "After all, how often do anyone of the Fire Nation Royalty come to the Water Tribes unannounced? It is quite the surprise to see you here, Prince Zuko. And with your Water Tribe fiancee as well."

Zuko straightened and nodded his head. "And you as well, Chief Arnook."

"Originally, I would ask why you have decided to visit so unexpectedly, but I can tell that's a story for another time. For now, I welcome you to my home and offer my best rooms for your stay. It's about time for lunch. So, I will leave you to get reacquainted. Hinnu will show you to your rooms when they are finished." With that, the Chief of the Northern Water Tribes rose from his throne, the white haired girl following suit, and exited through the nearest door.

Katara's eyes followed after the white haired girl until she was out of sight, and then she glanced at her brother who was mirroring the waterbender's movements with a dreamy look on his face. Katara rose an eyebrow at his actions.

"That's her Katara." Sokka explained quietly. "That's Princess Yue."

_Author's Notes:_ Sorry it's short AND late... I got a little distracted and didn't want to write Zutara. Thanks for reading it though! It really makes my day. By the way, if any of you want to read another of my Avatar works, I just posted up a new story called _Conspiracy_. Check it out please!


	16. Chapter 16

_Afterglow_

Summary: Now at their new destination, the Northern Water Tribes, the engaged teens are finally at peace with each other. Though their new found relationship is a new and wondrous experience for them both, they are already put to the test when they meet new people– and some old ones. But that's not the worst of it. Valuable information leading to the fate of the world looms above their heads as they spend time in paradise.

Rating: T– mostly for language

Author's Notes: About this… Honestly, I forgot about this story for a while, then after re-reading it multiple times, I felt like it wasn't worth continuing. I didn't necessarily like where the plot was heading and I lost all inspiration regarding the story-line. Though, after serious contemplation and a bit of personal pep-talking, I figured to at least try on another chapter. Don't be surprised if they sound odd or different—it has been a while since I've updated and my writing style has changed a bit. I may end up taking on the monster that is re-writing this thing, but for now, enjoy the continuation of _Afterglow_!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

_Afterglow_

_Chapter Sixteen_

The first thing Katara realized when she awoke was the brain-numbing feeling of being cold. Shivering violently, the young waterbender curled closer upon herself, clutching the furs tighter in an attempt to get warmer.

_Well,_ she thought humorlessly. _This is definitely a change in picture. The Fire Nation is making me soft. I used to be able to run around in my undergarments and not be cold! This is ridiculous!_ She pulled the fur over her head and tried valiantly to fall back asleep, but the biting cold air was making it extremely difficult.

A sharp knock on the door shifted her attention elsewhere. "Miss Katara?" a soft voice rang out.

"Yes?" she attempted to call back from underneath her fur-cocoon. The sound sounded muffled even to her and after a moment of silence, she cleared her throat and tried again, only louder.

"Um, breakfast is almost ready, my lady," the servant responded from behind the closed door. Katara yelled back her acknowledgement of the reminder and sighed lightly to herself. Now she _really_ had to get up. Steeling herself, she violently threw off the covers and leapt out of bed dashing as fast as possible to rip out clean clothes. The cold instantly ate away her recent warmth and her fingers shook with the effort.

"Holy-!" She softly cursed, yanking her pants on after her elegant shirt before practically diving into her overcoat. Breathing heavily from her attempt at a quick change, the girl shivered yet again. She rubbed her fingers together to try and generate some warmth again before silently cursing the cold weather again.

After her body seemed to thaw out a little bit and the feeling started to return to her now nicely covered skin, the girl pulled fur-lined boots onto her stocking-covered feet before standing up. As she headed for the door, her eyes caught onto her reflection on a full length mirror hanging on the ice wall. Her lip twitched in surprise and she moved closer to inspect.

Over all, she looked a lot like a blue fur-lined balloon. Every inch of her skin was covered by thick fabric and layers upon layers of fur. The hood of her coat fell over her head, one of her attempts to warm her ears, and obscured everything but her eyes. Feeling rather pathetic for a water tribe girl, the Fire Prince's fiancée removed her hood regretfully. Her brown hair stuck up with static cling, messily sprawled out over her shoulders and face. Frowning in distaste, she attempted to calm the mess into a neat braid, to no avail. Giving up on the endeavor, Katara left it the mess that it was and continued on out the door, convinced that she would be making quite the fool of herself.

She met Sokka in the hallway not far from her room, who was waltzing around in just a thin blue tunic and pants. Seeing her state of dress, his expression caught between a snicker and a frown. Putting his hands on his waist, he addressed her.

"What's this?" he asked shortly.

"What does it look like?" Katara shot back, unable to keep the frown off her face.

"Easy, Katara," Sokka amended, holding his hands up in defense. "It's just odd to see you so bundled up. Did you lose your winter coat on your vacation to the beach or something?"

Frowning unhappily, the girl chose to ignore her brother's obvious attempt to poke fun at her. He fell into step with her easily, snickering softly at his joke, as they headed toward the dining room. There was a soft moment of silence as they continued on before Sokka let out a soft sigh.

"Y'know," he started out, a note of melancholy coloring his voice. "I really missed you, Kat."

Katara slowed in her steps to glance up at her brother sadly. "I missed you too, Sokka," she whispered. "So much. My heart bled every day that we were separated." She reached her gloved hands underneath her coat to pull out the shark's tooth necklace he gave her when she originally left the South Pole. Sokka paused for a moment, reaching unbelievably for the necklace she showcased to him. When his eyes reached up to meet hers, she noticed the sad longing that hovered underneath the grey-blue irises. For a quick moment, she could see the lonely world of sadness her brother experienced without her there. Before she could look any farther, Sokka quickly grappled her into a tight squeeze that she returned with just as much vigor.

"I coulda sworn you were happier without me, Katara," he said softly into her ear. She shook her head several times into the crook of his shoulder, her voice failing her. They stood tightly hugging each other for several minutes before they mutually pulled away, bashfully looking at each other with flushed faces.

"'bout time we go to breakfast, eh?" Sokka piped up cheerfully. "I'm starving!" The young waterbender laughed lightheartedly and gestured for her brother to take the lead. They entered the dining hall talking joyfully to each other. Hakoda and Chief Arnook were already seated near the head of the table talking about various affairs and digging into their food. Across from Hakoda sat the beautiful girl that caught Sokka's attention, demurely sipping at her soup. Sokka paused next to his sister when his eyes caught sight of the white-haired princess. Glancing up, Katara caught the look that flashed across her brother's face and smiled a bit to herself.

"Go on," she gestured lightly. He glanced down at her guiltily. "Don't worry about me." She smiled up at him before he smiled back, moving to sit next to Yue. Glancing across from where her brother was sitting down again, she noticed Zuko sitting near, but not next to her father, lightly nibbling on some fish while attempting to look interested in the conversation that the older men were having. She noticed the thick clothes he wore reflected that of her own, but with a much more regal look and significantly less blue. Walking up to sit in the vacant chair between her fiancé and her father, she took a quick look up at him.

He regarded her silently with his golden eyes—a look, she noticed, to be much warmer than before. It was a look of welcoming; a look of contentment. His shoulders visibly relaxed as he moved to take another bite of his fish. She smiled softly to herself before turning her eyes away to meet her father.

Hakoda looked happy. His blue eyes shone with the joy of seeing his daughter and he paused in his conversation with the Chief long enough to regard his only daughter with soft fatherly affection.

"Good morning, daddy," the girl said sweetly, genuinely happy to see him again.

"Good morning, Katara," he responded in like, grinning at her. "Did you sleep well?"

Katara laughed a bit. "Only as well as a fish out of water, I suppose. Being in the Fire Nation has made me susceptible to the cold!"

Hakoda's grin took on a slight edge at her words, but he kept the air of lightness despite his small shift in appearance. "Just like a baby again," he laughed lightly. Katara pouted at that, pretending she didn't see the change in her father's look.

"You and Sokka," she shook her head disappointingly. "If mom were here she wouldn't make such terrible teasing comments. I've got no one on my side!"

"I doubt mom would take your side on that one, Katara," Sokka laughed from across the table. The girl stuck her tongue out in playful banter.

"All joking aside," Katara bounced, "how are things back home?"

The humor she once saw in her family's eyes gradually died out with the prolonged silence that followed her question. A curl of worry pooled in Katara's stomach as she took in the look Sokka shared with his father.

"Everything's been fine," Hakoda spoke up, turning her look his way. His jaw was set in a line of worry and he didn't look directly at her, opting instead to stare off at a distant object. "Except, that we've been on high alert lately."

"What does that mean," Katara breathed out softly. Hakoda gave a slight look of sympathy her way before continuing.

"Lately, the boys have been seeing a bunch of metal warships on the horizon during their fishing hunts. Every few weeks, they float closer to the Tribe, filling the sky with dark smoke. So far, they've just been passing by, but lately we've had the feeling that it wouldn't stay that way for long." His eyes were hard as he turned them to look at where Zuko sat behind her. Frozen with shock, Katara couldn't turn around to look at her fiancé, but she could feel the disapproving aura he was giving off.

"You think this is our doing," he said shortly, softly clacking his chopsticks down on the table. Katara could feel the defensive tone inching in his voice, but when she finally was able to glance over at him, the Fire Prince had schooled his features into a serious mask. Worried, she glanced back at her father again.

"Who else has that kind of machinery?" Sokka piped up from across the table. A look of pure anger flashed across his face. "Who else has that kind of firepower? There's no doubt in my mind that those are Fire Nation ships."

Zuko's mouth turned into a disapproving frown. "That's highly unlikely. There would be no reason for my Nation to pick a fight with yours. Especially since your very own sister, the daughter of the Chief, is my fiancée." He spoke calmly with only a little bit of inflection in his voice. Katara glanced up at him from the corner of her eye, impressed with his ability to stay calm in the presence of two important rulers in the world. She blushed lightly only a second later at the obvious nod he made toward their relationship, embarrassed suddenly by a term that she continuously used before without any of the same feelings. She wondered briefly about what could have changed before the conversation caught her interest again.

"You were not aware of the animosity brewing around the world?" Arnook's eyebrows were pulled down a confused frown as he regarded Zuko. The Fire Prince almost managed to hide the look of embarrassment, but the color bled out on his cheeks before he could stop it. Katara could tell that he regretted ignoring the issues beyond the borders of his country. With the situation regarding his family and this world-shaking development, Katara herself was having difficulties keeping up. She could only imagine the kind of turmoil that brewed behind her fiancé's troubled gold eyes.

Arnook took in Zuko's silence as an answer and nodded in understanding. "It appears we have much to discuss. Would you meet me in the war room later, Prince Zuko?" he said calmly. The Prince nodded his head reluctantly, a small frown turning down the edges of his mouth.

Worry clawed at Katara's stomach making it difficult for her to ingest much food after that. Placing her chopsticks down, she apologized swiftly to the table indicating that she was done. As she stood up, her eyes managed to meet shortly with the Princess's. Her brilliant blue eyes were sad, so unbearably sad that Katara felt the breath leave her lungs at the sight. Unable to bare the sight, the girl turned away and left the room, unanswered questions plaguing her every thought.

It was much later in the day when Katara crossed paths with her fiancé again. She was feeling tired from walking around the city for so long, exploring the architecture, admiring the markets and visually studying the waterbenders that she saw along the way. The sun was finally nearing the horizon, but that was never promising when you were so close to the poles of the planet. Katara remembered only too clear the endless sun that would light the sky for days with no sign of night. Sokka often fell victim to the effects of Midnight Sun Madness and Katara mutely worried that her time in the Fire Nation would result in the same effect upon her. So when the sun began to finally approach ground –level, she proceeded to seek out some place that would provide her with at least the illusion that it was night on the occasion that the sun wouldn't set.

She was walking back toward her room, half-focused on peeling the gloves off her hands, when she saw Zuko down a corridor. He was standing outside upon a balcony that overlooked the entire lay of the city, silently watching the sun in its final hours. Curious, Katara wandered her way toward him, pausing only when she was a few feet away.

"Did everything go okay with Chief Arnook?" she asked quietly, trying valiantly not to startle him. He didn't seem to respond at first and she wondered briefly if he heard her. Just before she opened her mouth to ask again, Zuko let out a soft sigh, his back drooping forward. She could see the way his fingers gripped the balcony edge, the warm pads slightly melting the frozen water there, alerting her to his apparent discomfort. Her heart went out to him and she softly moved to his side. She lightly put her now-frozen fingers on the back of his hand in a way that she hoped he would see as comforting. His fingers slowly released the ice, but that was the only obvious sign that she did anything.

They stood in silence for a while as Katara looked up at her fiancé. His golden eyes were filled with confusion and deep thoughts, distantly staring out into the open ocean so near the edge of the great city. His jaw was set and his lips pressed together in a troubled line. He looked so confused… so _stunned_ from what he heard from the Chief of the Northern Water Tribes that Katara could only fleetingly guess at what was going on in his mind. Thus, she stood silently at his side, providing comfort in the only way that she could think of.

Finally, he sighed again, closing his eyes to the sight before him. The girl watched him for a moment longer, finally convinced that he wouldn't be relinquishing his private information anytime soon. She changed position of her hand on his, moving to grip his hand in hers.

"C'mon," she said softly to him, pulling his hand off the railing. "There's something I want to show you."

His golden eyes met hers as she mentally tried to convince him to come with her. He silently complied, letting her move him with gentle pulls at his hand. She stayed quiet as she led him back through the halls of the Palace, a destination set in her mind. She figured he'd need a suitable distraction from the dark leer his thoughts were turning towards. She could only hope that her distraction would work.

She was discreet with the path she chose along the way, consciously aware of their odd status in this place. While Katara herself blended in well, as she discovered during her exploration earlier that day, Zuko's strikingly different appearance stood out amongst the culture of the Northern Water Tribe. Of course, it didn't help that he proudly wore various shades of red and refused the thicker coats and furs that were offered to him. _Sometimes_, Katara thought to herself, _his pride definitely gets the better of him._

After wordless treks through the darker part of the city, Katara realized that they were getting close. If Zuko wondered where they were going, he kept the curious thought to himself and just let her lead the way. She kept her observation of his strange behavior to herself and continued on. When they were just feet away from her destination, she turned on the Prince quickly, pressing her cold brown fingers over his eyes.

"Kat—"

"Shh. Close your eyes," The girl said quickly, cutting off his verbal surprise. She kept her fingers over his eyes for a moment longer, waiting to see if he actually closed his eyes. She could see the annoyed angle of his mouth and assumed that he was complying. Removing her hand, she re-took the one at his side and slowly led him around the last corner. Walking slowly to the place she wanted him to be, she softly told him to open his eyes.

She watched his face as he took in the place around them. His gold eyes were pleasantly surprised and softly flickered in the low lighting of the area. He slowly looked around, the tension in his face seemingly fading away. She smiled lightly to herself as she took a quick look around herself.

This was a place she managed to stumble upon while she walked the streets earlier that day. It was beautiful under the sunlight, but even more striking under the moon. Little blades of grass grew under their feet and crunched with the chill of the night under their feet. A small pond stood just before them, alight with tiny candles floating upon the chilled water. Wide willow trees branched their way around the perimeter, providing shade and sanctuary. A single stone pathway curved its way through the grassy area and through the pond to reach the stairs of a small shrine dedicated to the Moon and Ocean gods.

"I… didn't know these could grow so far North," Zuko said quietly, eyeing the plant life that thrived around them.

"It's a sacred place," Katara said softly. "A place where the Water Tribe people pay respects to the Gods that watch over us." Zuko glanced over at her. Katara continued to watch the candles as they gently floated on the pond. "The tribespeople put candles in the pond to represent loved ones who are out at sea. They pray for their safe passage. It's said that if a candle goes out in the pond of the Ocean God, a person has died at sea."

Zuko stared out at the pond for a long while before he spoke. "Do you believe that?"

Katara shrugged next to him. "I've only heard the stories. Who knows if it's true or not." They stood in silence for a while, watching the moon's reflection upon the mirror of the pond. Katara let the humbling moment wash over her as she stood before the shrine of the Gods. It was so odd. She was here just earlier in the day, but finally standing in the presence of the two great Gods, she felt so small. The world was so big compared to the tiny existence that she lived. Feeling too small to take on the huge world, Katara reached out to Zuko again. Her fingers curled tighter around his, a gesture he returned in full.

"They've been on the move," the Fire Prince said quietly. She glanced up at him as he spoke. His eyes stayed put on the sight before him as he spoke, almost as if he couldn't get the words out if he looked at her. "My father and Azula."

A curl of fear shot through Katara's stomach as he spoke the names, but she wisely kept her mouth shut as Zuko continued to speak.

"Several fleets have been sent out across the oceans, heading for the various nations around the world. Apparently this has been in action for a while. Chief Arnook tells of a scrimmage that could explode into a full-blown war. For now, the ships have been dormant. Waiting for a command, I'd imagine. Only a few battles have been fought, a few ships docking and desecrating the lands that lay before them, claiming them for their own and enslaving the people who live there. Azula's been leading the attack. Talk of a "blue fire demon" has made its way all the way up here." Zuko's face was stoic. He spoke the words of his Nation's treachery with so little emotion that Katara had a hard time believing he was speaking of his own people. He sighed then, turning troubled golden eyes down to her. "Somewhere inside me, I knew this to be true. I didn't want to believe it at first, but the more he spoke the clearer the picture painted in my mind. This is bigger than anything we could have possibly imagined. This is bigger than just you and I."

Zuko turned to her, gently taking her other hand into his own. The troubled look didn't leave his eyes, if anything he only grew sadder. "I wish there was something I could do about this. I wish that I didn't have to put you though so much misery for being by my side as my Nation turns its back on the world."

Katara could feel her eyes growing damper with every word that her fiancé spoke. She gripped his hands in her own, staring valiantly into his eyes. "Don't say that." She said fiercely. "Do no say that. There's still a fighting chance for your country. These actions are not your own. They're not your mother's. They're not Uncle Iroh's. This conquest is one of a Nation divided. Your own people don't even know of the actions the Fire Lord have taken against the world. Most will reject the idea, and if you can rise to the occasion, they will stand behind you." She stared heavily into his eyes for a moment, trying to see if her words made any impact. "You are not alone on this Zuko. The world is on your side. _I_ am on your side. There would be no greater honor than to stand beside you while you fight for what you believe is right."

They stared at each other for a breathless moment, Zuko's hands growing warmer against her freezing ones. The sensation was a nice one, bringing feeling back into Katara's glove-less fingers. Gently, he rubbed his warm thumbs across the back of her hands as a small smile began to grace his features. As the genuine emotion came alive across his face, the waterbender could feel her heart lighten at the sight. Her chest gave a great squeeze, leaving her breathless. Never before had she seen such a beautiful smile cross his face. She let out a whoosh of breath as she stared at him, smiling at her with light, happy eyes.

"You can't even imagine how hearing that makes me feel," he said softly. Katara couldn't think of a single thing to say back, instead opting to stare up at him dumbfounded. He gently released on of her hands, just to replace it in her hair, softly threading his warm fingers through the brown locks. His hand felt good against her scalp, warming her to the touch. She closed her eyes softly, contently. He moved his other hand then, shifting it out of her grasp and along the curve of her back. He moved swiftly but gently, pressing her up against him in a soft hug.

Katara was frozen for a short moment as he held her to him, his warm body warm against hers. For a short moment, the whole world stopped. In this moment, Katara realized that even beyond the acknowledgment that she liked him, beyond the realization that he was special, she realized that they were more than just a pair of teenagers thrown into a whirlwind of unfortunate events. No. Katara realized in this moment that in a world that was falling apart, the only solace was the presence of a most important person to someone. A simple gesture to remind them that everything is not lost. Everything was still okay. In this moment, Katara realized that Zuko was just that person. And this hug was just that gesture.

Feeling the emotions taking ahold of her heart, she reached up to place her freezing hands on his back, to feel him under her skin. He was real, and he was there, hugging her close to him. She could feel his warm breath tickling the skin on her neck, slowly warming her from the inside out. While he held her close, she held him closer. And in the shadow of the world that they lived in, everything was alright.

In that moment, beyond the sight of the two teens, a small breeze blew by unnoticed and a single light among many winked out of existence.


	17. Chapter 17

_Afterglow_

Summary: Now at their new destination, the Northern Water Tribes, the engaged teens are finally at peace with each other. Though their new found relationship is a new and wondrous experience for them both, they are already put to the test when they meet new people– and some old ones. But that's not the worst of it. Valuable information leading to the fate of the world looms above their heads as they spend time in paradise.

Rating: T- Mostly for language

Author's Notes: Sorry for the double post. I re-uploaded this chapter after I saw the amount of mistakes and typos littering the text… Well… This is slow and long coming, but I have a feeling that I might be able to finish this story sometime in the future. I can't promise anything, of course. But we're now just getting to the part that actually sparked the whole idea of this story to begin with. So, keep your fingers crossed that I can still pull some inspiration out of my ass to keep this story going until the bitter end! In the meantime, enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

_Afterglow_

_Chapter Seventeen_

A chorus of screams erupted in the night sky, the stars drown out by the flickering lights of angry flames scorching the grounds and spiraling towards the sky. Guttural laughs met the screams. Cornered villagers cowered against each other as the Fire Nation soldiers joked with each other, standing before them.

"Look at them weep," one laughed to his buddy. "About time they realized who was really the one in power here." Both soldiers laughed out loud as they flicked puffs of fire out at the feet of the villagers, making them scream.

A little ways away, an older soldier glared at them, shooting his own fire in front of their faces, causing them to stumble backwards in surprise. "Quit screwing off and do your job!" he snapped at them, walking forward to ignite a thatch-roofed house. The other two soldiers scrunched their noses up in disgust, moving away from the captured villagers to pick up their shovels again. A tiny town on the edge of the Earth Kingdom, this village held no real potential for conquering other than a tiny stepping stone in the path of a giant ball of flame. As inconsequential as the village seemed, it was packed with buried coal and fossil fuels- exactly what the Fire Nation wanted. Of course, the take-over of Earth Kingdom ports were still kept on the down low, the troops of the Fire Nation waiting for a command to initiate their Master Plan- their betrayal of the other Nations.

General Zhao of the 421st ocean fleet was the high command for the troops attacking the ports. It was his job to make sure all fossil fuels and burnable fuels were extracted from these ore-rich towns and that nobody escaped their purging to alarm the Earth Kingdom. So far, the plan seemed to be in working order, and the thought of finally bringing the inferior Nations to their knees had his hands trembling in delight. His disgust of the other Nations was no secret to those in the Fire Nation military, his prejudice almost legendary amongst them. The stories of his malicious actions towards those of other races struck fear even into battle-hardened soldiers who spent more than half their lives on the front lines. There was nobody more awful or more suited to spearhead this take over than the General.

Standing at the edge of the cindered port, Zhao took a deep breath, taking in the scent of smoke and burning wood. A satisfied, slightly elated smile curled at his lips. He could smell it. The time for action was so close now. All the pieces were coming together. Soon, the Fire Lord would call for arms and the world would be theirs for the taking. He could feel the anticipation rising within him, burning behind his fingertips.

"General," A cunningly malicious voice called to him. He turned his eyes to his left, noting the fantastically armor-decorated girl as she approached him. He swept an arm down into a formal bow.

"My Princess," he greeted. "What do I owe this visit?"

"Cut the formalities," Azula snapped back, but didn't act upon her words, her attention taken somewhere else. Her gold eyes were alight with a gleeful giddiness, one that was seen more in the eyes of children. Zhao knew that look to be anything but childish, for the Princess was anything but innocent. If there was anybody more terrifying than the Fire Lord himself, it was his malevolent daughter. Even at her young age of only fifteen, she struck fear into the hearts of many men with her acidic sneer and her unnatural mirth towards anything ill-natured or evil. She was truly a demonic child, and one Zhao didn't want to deal with if he could help it. Today, the girl-child looked more excited than dangerous, and that almost perked his interest.

"I'll forgive your impertinence for today, General," she tweeted, absentmindedly, causing Zhao to wonder about what he said that made her upset. "Today is an important day. One that will change our lives forever."

"Today…?" He repeated slowly, almost unsure if he was correct with his anticipated assumptions.

"Are you daft, General?" She snapped impatiently, rolling her eyes. "Nevermind. Today is the day that will rewrite history with the Fire Nation as its one true ruler!" She held up a tightly rolled scroll with the Royal insignia pressed upon it for Zhao to take. "All inferior Nations will bow to our mighty power! It is time! It is time to show the world the true power of the Fire Nation!" The girl began to laugh with macabre exhilaration, loud and wickedly. The laugh sent a shiver down the General's spine, but he couldn't hold back the triumphant grin that came across his own face. "Burn it all!" She sang. "Burn it all down! Incinerate the Earth until there's nothing left but ashes!" She then blasted out a bolt of thunderous blue lightening into the sky, frightening screams out of the villagers and shocking her own soldiers. Her vile laughter was the only sound that filled the silent air other than General Zhao's quiet affirmation of her command.

"Yes, my Princess," he sanctioned evilly. "Long live the Fire Nation!"

…

The swish of water sounded through the air as morning rose in the Northern Water Tribes. The waterbenders under the command of the Waterbending Master Pakku trained diligently under the older man's scornful eye. Every so often he would bark out orders or snap a whip under the soft skin of his trainee's wrists. The resulting yelp always made Katara flinch from her spot by the staircase leading to the Palace. Not allowed to join the rest of the trainees in their waterbending regiment, she pouted by her distant spot away from the other waterbenders.

"What a jerk," she spoke out loud, crossing her arms. "Just who does he think he is? All high and mighty, bringing others down with his scathing looks and nasty comments."

From his seat on the ice steps, Zuko watched his fiancee pace back and forth in front of him, mumbling to herself as she eyed the waterbenders like a hawk. For once, he had given up the heavy dark red robes for a light red tunic, something he could move around in more, and focused more on heating himself as a warm-up exercise.

"Why don't you waterbend anyway?" He asked her after she stalked by him yet again. She looked over at him, a look of annoyance on her face.

"He'll probably tell me to stop! 'Women can't be waterbenders' PAH!" She growled out. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Just waterbend. Its obvious you want to," He commented again, folding his hands in his lap as he began to meditate. His fiancee frowned at him before crossing her arms again, staring out at the slowly moving waterbenders out before her. She felt insulted. Just because she was a woman, she was shunned away from the one thing she treasured the most. Waterbending brought a sense of self to her, connected her to her inner being, reminded her of her true culture. In her world surrounded on all ends by firebenders, waterbending gave her power like nothing she'd ever felt before. How _dare_ he take away her sense of self and power just because she was… a _woman_! Of all things!

"Well, I'll show him!" She voiced out loud, lowering herself into a waterbending stance, much like the one the other trainees were assuming. She focused, carefully watching every move they made and playing it out for herself.

After a period of withdrawn silence, Zuko peeked open an eye to see what she was doing. In the distance, her movements were mimicked by awkward and choppy students, slowly moving water around their bodies. Katara, on the other hand, had her eyes slightly lidded in deep concentration, her body flowing with the feeling of the water wrapping around her. Each movement was deliberate and delicate, careful and precise. Waterbending was about the flow and ebb of the water, the feeling it had, the emotions it brought. Firebending was raw unchallenged power. The two elements were polar opposites. Zuko found himself entranced by her graceful movements and only spared a fleeting glance in the direction of Pakku. The older man looked furious from his place across the courtyard, ready to storm over and say something. The Fire Prince smirked to himself, proud for his fiancee's inadvertent snub.

She paused then, holding the water close to her hip as she glanced over at him, cheeks red. "Have you… been watching me?" She asked slowly, quietly. He looked up at her eyes, noting the shy way they wouldn't look directly at him. He felt his own cheeks start to burn and immediately schooled his features.

"Not really," he lied. "Pakku looks like he might want to murder you though. I think you made your point."

Katara peeked over her shoulder, a gleam of triumph in her blue eyes when she saw the angry red face of Pakku. She smiled mirthfully at him, struggling to keep in the bubble of giggles. Unable to keep a reign on herself, she laughed quietly to her fiance who smiled along with her.

"I just know how to piss people off, don't I?" She vocalized, her shoulders shaking with the effort of keeping her amusement quiet.

"Luckily for you, you've got the selfless personality to counter-act that fault of yours," the Fire Prince added. Her chuckles dwindled, but her wide smile stayed, for a different reason.

"You think so?" She asked him. He appraised her from his seat, noting the radiant way she gleamed at him from only a small compliment, the powerful beauty that was her waterbending floating carefully beside her, reminding him that she never lost control of her greatest power even during their casual conversation. How could he not admit his attraction to her? She was a beautiful being with a gentle soul, one that pointed him in the right direction when he began to follow the darker path. She affected him… in a way he couldn't deny, or even view negatively. Letting the smile gradually fall from his face, he stared into her eyes, a serious and strong emotion bubbling up inside him.

She eyed him wearily, her own smile gradually fading with every beat of silence that passed between them, but she couldn't seem to look away. His sharp gold eyes seemed to stare right through her, pinning her to the spot. Although, she no longer feared his gaze. It seemed to be warmer with each passing day, gazing at her, seeing her for who she was, rather than scalding her. His gaze made her heart quicken and grow heavy in her heart. She struggled not to squirm under his serious look, her cheeks unintentionally growing warm again.

"Katara," He said slowly, precisely. She swallowed thickly in her throat as she looked at him.

"Y-yes…?" She breathed. Her eyes found his lips as he carefully licked them, opening them to speak again.

"I-"

In that moment, the sky flashed dark for a second, startling them out of their personal world. Katara spun on her heel, squashing the feeling of disappointment in her chest just in time to have a giant flying bison land heavily next to her. She stumbled back in surprise, watching with wide eyes as the little bald airbender leaped off of Appa's head.

"Katara! Zuko!" Aang shouted, landing lithely before them. His usual light-hearted voice was notably absent, and the wild, worried look in his grey eyes kept Zuko's scathing comment in his throat.

"Aang," Katara said worriedly, stepping towards him. "What's wrong?"

"Bad things, Katara," the fourteen-year-old Avatar told her, keeping his eyes on Zuko. "The Fire Nation's attacked the Earth Kingdom! Eight towns have already been completely incinerated! The Earth was totally scorched, nothing was left aside from ash…" Aang breathed heavily then, fighting the tears burning in the back of his eyes. Katara's heart went out to him as he struggled to convey his anger, his hurt and his hopelessness in a way he could understand. "Why…" He hiccuped out, desperately trying to wipe away the existence of his tears. "Why w-would they do something like this…?"

"For power…" Zuko said quietly. Katara looked up at her fiance who looked notably paler at the realization of what his father and sister had planned. "They'll stop at nothing to have the whole world under their control… even if they have to kill millions to do so." There was a deadly silence between the three of them, aside from Aang's short hiccups as he tried to control himself. The gravity of the situation began to seep into Katara's mind and she felt her heart beat faster, only this time in fear. Just what was going on here?

"Katara!" Sokka's voice snapped the three of them out of their silent stupor as he quickly made his way down the ice steps toward them. Aang suddenly leapt from his spot, darting toward the Palace, intending to relay his information immediately to the Chiefs of the Water Tribes. He barely made it to where Sokka was stumbling to get out of the way when the sky suddenly turned a deep orange red. All four of them, along with the rest of the people outside during that time turned their eyes to face the sky. Just right of the true sun was a new light source, blazing and burning just as bright as the Sun to its left.

"What is that?" Sokka shouted suddenly, voicing what everybody else was thinking.

"Oh shit," Zuko whispered suddenly, the tone of dread in his voice unmistakeable. Katara whipped her head around to look at him, her stomach sinking at the look of realization and horror in his gold eyes. "That's Sozin's Comet…"


	18. Chapter 18

_Afterglow_

Summary: With the world at the cusp of a full-on war, relationships and friendships will be tested as families are forced to choose sides and fight for everything they believe in. The end is near, and the only way for everyone to live in a world of peace comes at the price of sacrifice. How will it all end? Find out in the thrilling final chapters of _Afterglow_!

Rating: T- Mostly for language

Author's Notes: A long time coming, we've started the beginning of the end! I expect about three or four more chapters to come along with an epilogue, so stay tuned! On another note, I plan to go back after I've finished this story to re-edit some of the earlier chapters to correct inconsistencies and old grammar mistakes, just to make re-reading the story much more enjoyable. Thank you so much for sticking with me this long, and enjoy the latest installment of _Afterglow_!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

…

_Afterglow_

_Chapter Eighteen_

…

The Northern Water Tribe was still for only a few moments after Sozin's Comet lit up the sky. The tribe was silent, the air tense, then like the flick of a switch, havoc erupted. People did not scream, nor cry, but there were shouts of orders, and people running things from hut to hut. Noise of weapons being sharpened and padded feet running across the ice filled the air almost immediately. The waterbenders in training under Pakku scattered, running off in different directions as the Waterbending Master rattled off orders to the people standing around. Older waterbenders began shaping things out of ice, and Pakku walked with a determined pace towards where the group of teens were standing on the staircase. He looked furious as he regarded Zuko, pinning him with his eyes. The Fire Prince didn't back down though, meeting his gaze unflinchingly.

"Come with me," He said sharply, disregarding Katara as she frowned next to Zuko. "I hope you're ready to explain yourself."

"What!" Katara protested angrily. "How is this Zuko's fault? This has _noth-_"

The Fire Prince calmly stood from his seat, gently placing his fingers against his fiancee's arm. She hesitated, cutting off her tirade to look at him wearily. His gold eyes were sharp and serious, catching her words on her tongue. He turned away without a word, facing Pakku.

"Lead the way," he voiced calmly. Pakku scowled down at him, but turned away, heading up the stairs of the palace. Zuko headed after him, his fingers falling away from Katara's arm, leaving warm pathways that made her shiver in the cold air. Frozen in her spot, the girl was unsure what to do as she watched the two head up the stairs, soon tagged along by Aang as they passed by him. Sokka watched them from his spot as well until he started to lope down the stairs to where his sister was frozen.

"Katara, hey," he asked gently, reaching out to touch her shoulder. The girl responded to his touch slowly, eventually bringing her wide blue eyes up to meet his.

"Sokka…" She murmured slowly, reaching up to tangle her cold fingers into the fur of his coat. "What's going on…?"

The Water Tribe boy sighed lightly, a note of sadness coloring its tone. He slid his hand farther behind her shoulders, pulling his little sister into his arms. She buried her face into his chest, letting her brother hold her against him. She tried not to let the emotion take control of her, yet her shoulders still shook lightly in her attempt to stay in control. Sokka gently rubbed her back as she tried not to cry.

"I know you don't really understand, Kat," he said softly. "And I wish the world could have been the kind one that you've always wanted. But there are always people out there who want to erase all the goodness that's out there in the world, and take everything for themselves. Unfortunately, we're stuck right in the middle of it all, even if we don't want to be."

Sokka's heart stung for a short moment as he thought about the kind of world that his sister wanted. A world where peace ran free, and fights were few and far between. Sokka wasn't a fool. He knew when he set out on those trips with his father that he was going to learn about the darker side of the world that he'd much rather forget about. But, facing the truth and dealing with the evils of the world with a realistic view was the only way to achieve the peaceful world that his sister wanted. That _he_ wanted. The time called for action, and that's exactly what he was going to give to get what he wanted.

"Katara, listen to me," He said suddenly, pushing his sister away from him far enough so he could look into her watery blue eyes. "I know you don't really know what's going on, and to be honest, I don't either. But I know that things are going to get difficult soon and the way to make it through to find that peaceful world that you want is to fight. Fight for what you want. Stand up against those who choose to taint the world and pull people on a darker path. This is the time to act, Katara. Can you do it?"

Blinking rapidly in an attempt to make the tears disappear from her eyes, the young waterbender realized something from her brother's speech. He seemed to stand taller with his shoulders wider, with a determined yet intelligent look in his familiar blue eyes. While he looked the same, he really wasn't the same protesting boy she left last year in the Southern Water Tribes. He was older, wiser, and far more knowledgable of the world around them. Far more than her, that was. It was surreal to realize that her brother had literally grown up without her, taking his own steps into a serious world that only adults could truly understand. Meanwhile, she had slowly been taking her own, following in the footsteps of a confused yet good-hearted Fire Nation prince who knew the grave seriousness of the situation at hand. No, they weren't children anymore. Sokka was right. It was time to act.

"You're right, Sokka," Katara said assertively. She looked up to meet his eyes, showing her own determination. "Let's do what we can."

The water tribe boy lifted his lips a bit at his sister's willpower. "That'a girl. Let's go find Dad."

…

The War room was in chaos. The leaders of the different divisions of the Tribes all gathered at the first appearance of the Comet, all shouting different things. It only got worse as the Fire Nation Prince and the Avatar strode through the doors, followed closely by the strongly opinionated Pakku. Order finally found the forefront of the group, but only by the strong voice of Arnook.

"Peace, friends," The Chief of the Norther Water Tribes called, gently pulling the roaring chaos down to a subtle simmer. "We can only take on this new threat by careful planning, not rash actions. Please, sit, and we may discuss a plan of action."

The leaders all found seats amongst the room, some around the table, others by the walls. Only Arnook remained standing, hands spread across the edge of the map that lay upon the table. His face grew serious as he observed the people around him. All looked tense and anxious; Chief Hakoda watched him wearily in a seat at Arnook's side. Just a few seats away, a troubled looking boy with Airbender tattoos sat next to the oddly sullen-faced Prince of the Fire Nation. The room finally turned their attention to the Chief at the head of the table.

"The rumors are true," Arnook began. "The Fire Nation has taken down multiple resourceful ports along the coast of the Earth Kingdom and have begun their assault against the other nations. The clouds of their advance are evident upon our horizons, and grow closer at every given moment. Yet, our greatest threat is yet upon us, and we must know the true extent of our enemy's power. Thus, I ask Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation to explain the effects of Sozin's Comet."

The room was deathly quiet as all eyes turned upon the young prince. Zuko outwardly looked impassive, but he could feel the heat of the stares coming at him from all angles. He knew that most people in the room lumped him in along with his father and his sister's world dominators, and being blood related to both of them, he understood why. But now wasn't the time to curse who he was related to. Instead, he finally started to understand some his uncle's proverbs: You can't control the wind, but you can adjust your sails.

"I can't ask you for your undying trust," he started out slowly, standing upon his feet. He carefully meet the eyes of some of the men around the room, taking in their weary, distrusting expressions. "But I can give you the information that will help you win this battle. I know my father, and I know what he will attempt. All I ask is that if you want a peaceful ending, to trust me this once." The room remained quiet and attentive, which Zuko took as a positive sign.

"There are two things that make the Fire Nation powerful: technology and sheer numbers. There may be a lot of people in our military, but few have the technique to do real damage on their own. That's where Sozin's Comet comes in to play. The Comet only makes an appearance once every one hundred years, but the energy of the Comet, along with the energy from the Sun, will increase even the weakest firebender's power by a hundred times. The threat is real, and that is what looms before you on that horizon: technology, numbers and sheer fire power. If you want to defeat the army that heads for your shores, than you need to find the will to stand up against the strongest opponents you have ever seen. Are you prepared to do that?"

There was slight hesitation from the men around the room, which worried the Prince a bit. He looked around at the suspicious faces, unsure how to sway over a completely different army, let alone a different nation, to trust his judgment. Just as he began to open his mouth to speak again, the boy to his right stood up.

"I see your hesitation to openly follow the words of Prince Zuko, but we don't have the time to debate whether or not to trust the son of the enemy," Aang said wisely, addressing the whole room. "What his nation may be doing doesn't reflect the kind of person that he is, and he is willing to extend a helping hand and valuable information that could be the way to win this war with the least amount of casualties as possible." The young Avatar looked over at the older boy, the unmistakable look of trust reflected in his grey eyes. "I have full confidence in Zuko's intentions, and so should you. If not for yourself, then for your family and friends. We need your support and your determination to take on our Fire Nation adversaries to restore the peace and save those we love. Are you with us or not?"

The agreements were quiet at first before a chorus of passionate cries arose as the group of leaders finally found their reasons to fight. As the atmosphere of the group shifted considerably, Zuko sent an appreciative smile the Avatar's way, which the fourteen-year-old boy returned with gusto. Chief Arnook calmed the group once again as the excited discussions grew too loud.

"Now," he began proudly, his own twinkle of determination shimmering in his blue eyes. "Let's plan our counterattack."

…

The war meeting lasted majority of the day, in which Sokka chose to attend after their first brief break. Along with their leaders, the villagers of the Northern Water Tribes worked just as tirelessly to prepare for the oncoming attack that hovered on their horizon. Katara did as much as she could to help the people in their preparations, cooking food and providing her services wherever they were needed the most. She found that her waterbending skills were much appreciated and those working to produce stronger walls on the exterior of the city benefited from her help.

As the day began to fall, she found herself back at the palace, heading back to her room. Her muscles ached from using her waterbending so much, but even as she rubbed her tired muscles, she knew better than to complain. There was so much more to come in the following few days, and this was just the beginning. Her walk slowed until she stopped, her blue eyes trained on the dark horizon line just past the walls of the Tribe. The line of Fire Nation ships had moved, if just so slightly, so that the plumes of black smoke pouring out of the smokestacks of each individual ship were almost discernible.

The longer she spent looking over the edge of the balcony, the more surreal the world seemed. It was strange to think that they were going to face a war. It was strange and so surreal that there was a chance that the next day or two would show them fear, battle, blood and death. So much pain. She knew that their lives would be perpetually changed by the events of the next day, and possibly the days that would follow. Things would be different from then on… she could only hope that some things would remain the same.

"Kinda surreal, isn't it?" A familiar voice asked. "The Comet, I mean."

"Not much more surreal than the Midnight Sun," She responded lightly, turning to face her brother. The second part of her retort fell silent on her lips at the expression on the boy's face. Sokka looked serious, gravely serious, despite his light-hearted tone of voice. She knew something was up.

"You're going to fight," Katara said flatly, reading her brother's expression. He met her gaze, no sign of denial anywhere in his light blue eyes.

"I volunteered to take on a special mission," He said quietly. "Zuko said that the biggest threat to our safety came in the form of blue lightning. Me, along with a few other well-trained waterbenders and tribes men, are going to try and take out the leaders of the attack." He hesitated slightly under Katara's silent, disbelieving stare. "I'm sorry, Katara. But I want to do my part to help. If it comes down to incapacitating a Fire Nation Princess, then so be it. I want you to be safe, Katara."

"Princess?" the waterbender breathed, a rock falling into the pit of her stomach. "You're going to fight _Azula_?" _He'll kill you himself._ The princess hissed in her ear. _And nobody will be there to hear you scream_. "NO. Sokka, I can't allow you to do this."

The older boy looked sullen. "Katara, it's not up for debate."

"No!" She cried, latching her hands onto his fur overcoat. "You don't understand! She'll manipulate you! She'll kill you, Sokka!"

"_Katara_," Sokka snapped sternly, taking her hands into his own. She stopped her senseless blubbering, useless tears pooling in the edges of her vision. "_Please_. Understand that somebody has to do this. And I wanted to be the one to help our people. To help the world. I'm doing this for all of us. Please, _please_, understand."

The waterbender closed her eyes tightly, a tear slipping out past her defenses. "I don't want to lose you, Sokka."

The boy felt his heart thaw a bit, and pulled his sister closer to hold her against him. "You won't, Katara," he said softly. "I'll come back for you." The two stood wrapped in each other's arms for a long moment until Sokka coughed awkwardly to break the moment. "Sorry," he apologized shortly, giving his sister a sheepish look. "But I've kinda got something I've gotta do…?" He gestured with his head towards the white haired girl standing just barely beyond the corner from where they were standing.

"Oh!" Katara yelped, backing away quickly. "Please! Go on. Don't get held up by me."

He grinned slightly, rubbing the back of his neck before letting the edges of his lips fall a bit in seriousness. "I swear to you, Katara. I'll be home with you after all this is done. You, me, Mom, and Dad. And maybe even that punk-ass fiance of your's as well. He's… not so bad."

The waterbender smiled to herself at her brother's gruff acceptance of her engagement to Zuko. He looked antsy to leave, and she waved him off, watching as he went to meet Yue. As they walked out of her view, Katara let her light-hearted smile fall from her face. Her blue eyes went out to meet the dark horizon once more, the feeling of danger and despair hard to ignore. As her heart squeezed in her chest, she closed her eyes, trying to push the feeling away. She was scared. Scared for so many different reasons. Too many people she loved were getting involved with the issues going on in the world. All she could do now was hope that everything would turn out okay and everyone would be safe.


	19. Chapter 19

_Afterglow_

Summary: With the world at the cusp of a full-on war, relationships and friendships will be tested as families are forced to choose sides and fight for everything they believe in. The end is near, and the only way for everyone to live in a world of peace comes at the price of sacrifice. How will it all end? Find out in the thrilling final chapters of _Afterglow_!

Rating: T- Mostly for language

Author's Notes: Thank you so much, loyal followers and newcomers alike, for your never-ending support! Your feedback helps flame my determination to finish this sucker, and we're so close! This has become my personal goal to finally manage to finish an epic (and by epic, I mean more than just a passing fancy) story like this one, and I want nothing more than to finally finish this fic for you guys! So, shoot me anything you can so we can finally bring her home! Meanwhile, please, enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

…

_Afterglow_

_Chapter Nineteen_

…

The distinct sound of footsteps came down the hallway where Katara stood, causing the girl to swipe quickly at her face, erasing the evidence of her sadness. She leaned over the edge of the balcony, making it seem like she was only staring out at the setting sun under the eerie glow of the slowly moving comet. The person didn't walk by like she wanted him to, instead, choosing to take up a place beside her. Trying not to look as tense as she felt, the waterbender glanced over at her new company from the corner of her eye.

Prince Zuko looked tired. His body slumped against the railing with an unnatural weariness, most of his weight leaning forward onto his arms. He kept his head up though, but from the way his shoulders drooped, it seemed as though pride was the only thing keeping him from collapsing there and then against the railing in exhaustion. He regarded Katara carefully, his golden eyes just as sullen Sokka's. As he opened his mouth to speak, Katara quickly snapped a hand over it, effectively keeping the words to himself.

The warmth of his skin and moistness of his lips against her cold skin caused a pool of sadness and longing to wash over her. "Please," she whispered, voice trembling. "I don't want to hear any more." _Especially if you're rushing into danger as well…_

The Fire Prince sighed softly against her hand, closing his eyes as he reached up to place his hand over her own, warming it to the touch. He gently pulled her hand away from his face, moving to pull her other cold hand into both of his, warming the palms lightly with controlled, concentrated heat. When she didn't pull away, Zuko opened his eyes again to look upon his fiancee. Katara watched him as he looked at her with tired gold eyes. She could tell that he didn't want to hide the truth from her, but she'd had enough of the truth for one day, and she could tell that he had as well.

"I missed you today," he admitted quietly, turning his eyes away from hers in a boyish, shy way. Katara let the small, surprised smile form across her face.

"That was surprisingly honest," she told him with a touch of smugness. Zuko glanced back at her, looking slightly embarrassed, yet he didn't deny it. The sincerity melted Katara's smugness away. "I missed you too." she responded in like, staring up at her fiance's eyes, openly expressing the blush on her cheeks.

The Fire Prince released a content sigh through his nose, leaning forward to rest his forehead against his fiancee's. "You'd think that after spending so many days with you that I'd get tired of being around you all the time. Yet, the first day I actually spend away from you, I want nothing more than to have you by my side again." He groaned slightly. "When did I become such a sap?"

Katara laughed softly, pulling her hands out of his so she could place them on both sides of his face. She pushed his face away so she could look into his eyes again. "Sap or not, I understand how you feel." Her smile fell as the ambiance grew serious again, the eerie light of the comet highlighting the contours of Zuko's face. "I only wish that all the pain and suffering didn't have to happen and we could spend time together rather than planning a counterattack to prevent a war."

The firebender's gold eyes searched her blue ones for a long moment before he released a defeated sigh. "Uncle Iroh used to tell me that a life with no tribulations is no life at all. I never really wanted to believe him. I was used to having everything I wanted brought to me on a silver platter. I lived an easy life filled with prejudice, selfishness and arrogance. I was convinced that the life I lived was the life I wanted, and paid no heed to the warnings my Uncle gave me."

He turned away from Katara then, his eyes downcast, avoiding her gaze. "I hated you when I first met you. I hated my mother for forcing me to marry a Water Tribe peasant, and I hated my Uncle for agreeing to it. I didn't want to face the truth; I didn't want to admit that I was wrong. Yet, the longer you were around, the more time I spent with you, the quicker I realized how unbelievably blinded I was to the world around me." He faced Katara again, a steely determination to admit his mistakes clear in his eyes. "You helped me open my eyes, and for that, I am eternally grateful. I now see what is truly important to me, and what's most important for a future ruler of the Fire Nation. War or not, I now recognize my duty to help my people, and the people of the other nations of the world." He lifted a hand to gently stroke her cheek. "Thank you… Katara."

The girl smiled gently, but the slight disappointment couldn't be missed in her blue eyes. She was happy to have helped him so much, it was partially her duty as the Fire Prince's fiancee to help him view the world in eyes unclouded by hate, yet she couldn't deny her own personal selfishness in the moment before the world fell apart. She knew the world was important to him, it was just as important to her, but in this moment, Katara didn't care about the world. She didn't care about the impending war, or the fact that their peaceful happiness was nothing more than a fleeting moment. She just wanted a moment to call their own. Nothing else involved.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked her nervously, carefully brushing away the tear that slipped down her cheek. She shook her head, reaching up to hold his hand against her cheek, relishing in the warmth against her cold skin. Before everything fell apart around her, she wanted to feel Zuko here. She wanted to remember what it felt like to feel his warm skin against her's before it all disappeared.

"Zuko," she whispered, a few more tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm scared."

"Me too," the Fire Prince admitted, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "But once we fight past this obstacle blocking our way, we can finally get back to spending hours bickering and teasing each other, just like you want."

Katara laughed then, feeling the thick ball of stress and anxiety releasing within her. She wiped away the remaining wet trails on her cheeks, finally managing to pull together the determination that she'd need to move on through this difficult time. This wasn't the end. The world may be on the brink of breaking out into a war, but, by the goddess, she wasn't going to let it be the end of her.

Feeling backed and solid by her own strength of character, the waterbender smiled at her fiance. "Before we take off to kick some Fire Nation bad-guy-butt, I want to say something," she told him. He smirked at her childish reference to his father, waiting for what she had to say. She reached up to hook her arms around his neck, in which he moved his to hold her behind her back. It was a nice, comfortable embrace. One that fueled her with confidence and happiness. Staring up into his amused, content gold eyes, the words just fell out of her mouth.

"I love you."

She watched carefully as his eyes widened slightly, the golden irises alighting to match his sincere smile. Shaking his head, he leaned forward to press his lips tenderly to her forehead. "That's not fair. I wanted to say it first, but I was interrupted by a flying bison and a stupid comet."

Katara laughed happily, leaning on her tip toes to get closer to his face. "You'll just have to deal with it for the rest of your life. I said it first," she joked. Rolling his eyes, he closed the distance between them, kissing her soundly on the lips. She responded enthusiastically, feeling a strange sense of peace and joy that she hadn't felt in what seemed like a long time.

"I don't really care who did what, so long as I can keep kissing you like this," he murmured against her lips. She laughed again as their lips reconnected, a fire burning in her soul. With this kind of happiness waiting for her in her future, Katara knew there was no way Ozai and Azula would win this war. That much, she was sure to make happen.

…

The next morning came quickly, and the war-time preparations became a reality. Katara could hardly sleep, despite the stress relaxing a bit the night before. Soon after their nice moment together, Zuko explained what had been decided earlier that day. The Fire Nation was going to attack the Northern Water Tribe as soon as the day broke, and Zuko explained to her that despite how much she wanted to help her tribespeople, they were needed elsewhere. Before the troops would attack, they were to leave in pursuit for the Fire Nation Capital with the Avatar. It bothered her to be separated with her family so soon, but Katara understood the severity of the situation and only agreed with her fiance.

Sokka was due to leave with a group of skilled benders and tribesmen in pursuit of Azula just before the break of dawn. The girl had already packed everything she needed for her own mission, dressing in appropriate lightweight traveling clothes, before heading out to find where her brother was shipping off. Even at the earliest hours of the day, the Northern Water Tribe was wide awake and preparing for the impending attack. Despite the amount of activity, the day was still eerily quiet in the glow of the comet.

She found Sokka near the edge of the city, closest to the giant wall. They were planning on launching for their mission from a relatively unknown and small opening to the ocean that Fire Nation ships wouldn't see from their trajectory. She watched despondently as her brother helped move supplies into a pair of small, fast-moving canoes. Katara knew that with waterbenders at the wheel, sailing would take little time at all, and before she knew it, Sokka would be taking on one of the most frightening people she had ever met. Seeing his sister nearby, Sokka trotted over to where Katara stood.

"You going to be alright?" he asked her softly. She laughed dryly.

"I should be asking you that," she responded, reaching out to fix his parka. "I'm proud of you, Sokka. You've got real guts and courage hidden in there behind all your goofiness."

"Katara," he said quietly, reaching out to put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him, showing her own courage through her blue eyes. He sighed softly, a small smile forming on his lips. "Stay strong. We'll be done with this soon. I want to be there at your wedding and give my future brother-in-law a hard time for stealing my favorite little sister away. So, don't worry." He grinned a classic Sokka grin. "We'll be back together before you know it."

Katara smiled back up at him, pulling him into a tight squeeze. He responded with just as much gusto, before moving away to rejoin the group. He waved widely as the boats began to depart, heading out into the dark ocean for the Earth Kingdom. Katara wiped a stray tear from her cheek as she watched, turning in surprise when a hand fell upon her shoulder.

"He's a strong boy," Hakoda told his daughter encouragingly. "Don't you worry about him, my little waterbender." The girl smiled softly, placing her hand over her father's.

"Thanks, dad," she said quietly. "I believe in him."

Hakoda squeezed his daughter's shoulder. "I believe in you too," he said to her. Katara looked up at him curiously. "You've got the blood of your mother in you, and I know you won't just be waiting for the world to fix itself. Whatever you involve yourself with, know that I am proud of you, just as I am proud of Sokka."

"Oh, dad," Katara whispered, reaching up to hug her father. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"I knew it would," Hakoda said quietly, holding his youngest tightly. It was hard to let go of his children, but a tough decision the Southern Water Tribe leader knew had to be done. Stepping out of the hug, Hakoda looked over to greet his future son-in-law. Prince Zuko nodded his head politely towards his fiancee's father as Katara looked over at him. He was dressed in traveling clothes himself, looking less regal than she'd ever seen him. His own pack was slung over his shoulder.

"You'll take care of her?" Hakoda asked the Fire Prince.

"With everything that I am," Zuko promised seriously. The Southern Water Tribe Chief nodded in contentment at his answer, moving to hand over Katara's hand for the boy to take, a symbolic gesture that wasn't lost upon the girl. The waterbender looked back worriedly at her father as Zuko took her hand in his own, frightened that this was a bad omen for things to come.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked him desperately. Hakoda's slightly melancholy look melted into one of hard-fast determination.

"We'll hold our own here. They're not capturing the Northern Water Tribes on our watch." The Southern Water Tribe Chief gestured to the troops that lined the icy streets of the Northern Water Tribe. Several waterbenders kept watch on the huge wall that separated the Water capital from the ocean. The Fire Nation ships were much closer now. It was clear that the struggle for domination would ensue within only a few hours, yet every member of the Water Tribe that Katara saw had an expression of stern fearlessness. This was _their_ home. Nobody was just going to waltz in and take it from them. Hakoda turned back to his daughter, his expression mirroring that of the tribespeople around him. "Just do what you have to, Katara. We'll be fine here."

"I love you, daddy," Katara said quickly, a touch of saddened acceptance coloring her voice.

Hakoda's expression softened a little. "I love you too, my little waterbender."

"Come on," Zuko said quietly to her, tugging on her hand. Katara cast one last look back at her father before following her fiance to where they were meeting the Aang. Blinking away the tears as they formed in her eyes, the girl prepared herself for the most important trip of her life, promising to leave the tears for the time after this was all over.


	20. Chapter 20

_Afterglow_

Summary: With the world at the cusp of a full-on war, relationships and friendships will be tested as families are forced to choose sides and fight for everything they believe in. The end is near, and the only way for everyone to live in a world of peace comes at the price of sacrifice. How will it all end? Find out in the thrilling final chapters of _Afterglow_!

Rating: T- Mostly for language

Author's Notes: I just finished detailing out the ending to this story… It's almost sad to see… But, here we are! The beginning of all the action! The climax starts now, and man, was it long time coming. Thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews. :) Your support means so much to me! That said, enjoy the newest chapter, the beginning of the end starts now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

…

_Afterglow_

_Chapter Twenty_

…

For a stealth mission, night time was optimal. By far, it was easier to sneak up upon people in the shadow of darkness, but things were not working in Sokka's favor. The comet in the sky cast an eerie glow upon the lands around them, causing shadows to look more distorted and elongated than usual. The Water Tribe boy noted that the comet seemed to grow closer and larger with every passing hour, turning the skies a dark red-orange hue. The waterbenders kept referring to it as the "blood hour". As if they didn't need any more atmosphere to set the stage for their mission.

With the intel of the Water Tribe scouts keeping tabs on the Fire Nation occupying the Earth Kingdom, finding where the troops were being led didn't take long at all. As the small group of Water tribesmen exited their canoes a decent distance away from where Fire Nation troops were burning down yet another port, Sokka felt a small knot of nerves form in his stomach. He'd never seen a firebender in action before, but even from where they were hiding out, he could tell that this wasn't going to be an easy victory. Even the foot soldiers seemed to be pumped with extra fire power brought from the comet. They were going to need a plan.

Canoes tied up and hidden, the group of tribesmen gathered around to discuss a plan of action. Circled in a group were darkly dressed men, all sporting dark war paint upon their faces. Sokka noted that most of these men held a hardened look in their blue eyes, not from confidence, but the resolution to rise above their fear. He had a feeling that this was going to be a suicide mission, but, even as his nerves got the better of him, he realized that somebody had to do it.

"They out number us ten to one," a scout was saying, leaning in closely to relay his information. "Their fire seems to have strengthened since yesterday. Towns have burned faster. Little is left behind. It's clear that they're on the move towards Ba Sing Se. I'd give the city until tomorrow with the pace they're keeping now."

Hua, the master waterbender in charge of the stealth operation frowned. "This is worse than we imagined," he voiced quietly. The group was silent for a moment before their leader grabbed his spear. "Nonetheless, we have a mission to fulfill; one that we cannot fail."

The tribesmen nodded in resolute agreement, and the scout leaning forward so he could sketch their targets into the dirt. As he described the Fire Princess and her right hand man, General Zhao, Sokka could feel the seriousness set in. Only a few short moments and he'd be engaging in the most important battle of his young life. Already, he could feel his hands shaking and his stomach rolling with nerves.

The meeting broke quickly after the information was relayed, every man taking a moment to make last minute preparations. Sokka tried to keep his hands steady as he wrapped them tightly, making sure the traction worked with the handle of his club. As he distractedly tested the weapon, a heavy hand fell upon his shoulder. The boy turned in surprise to face the bearded waterbender.

"Hua!" He gasped out, flailing to keep hold of his club as it slipped out of his fingers.

"Sokka," Hua responded in like, his lips drawn in a frown. "How are you feeling?"

"A little nervous," Sokka replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know," the older waterbender said seriously. "A lot of people were against bringing a kid like you along for such an important mission." Sokka lowered his head, knowing the older man's words to be true. Hua squeezed Sokka's shoulders, bringing his eyes back up to meet his. "But, I saw a warrior's spirit blazing in your eyes. However this may result, I know you will make your family and your tribe proud."

The boy couldn't help but feel humbled in this moment. Maybe this whole endeavor was about recognition, proving to his tribesmen that _he_ wasn't a child and _he_ could help save the world, proving himself worthy in their eyes. A part of him wondered why he still sought out such selfish reasons when the only _important_ reason hung in his face. This wasn't about him. This was about saving the world. "Thank you," he whispered thickly, squeezing the handle of his club.

Hua smiled gently at the determined boy in front of him. "Stay on your feet, Sokka." With one last reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, the waterbender moved away to initiate the attack. Glancing once again toward his club, Sokka sent one last prayer towards the Gods before turning to face his battle.

…

It was beautiful. The blood-red sky, the charred, scorched ground, the scent of death and ash in the air. The comet glowed eerily in the sky, illuminating the Fire Princess's gleeful golden eyes. The pathway to Ba Sing Se was laid out in front of her like an ash coated red carpet, bringing her dream of bringing the world down so close she could almost taste it. The blackened, dead ground crunched beneath her boots as she surveyed her handy work.

The Earth Kingdom was burning. The glow of her firebenders lit up the forest around her, the sound of wood cracking under the heat and the distant sound of explosions sang through her soul. Never before had she tasted the raw power that raced through her veins like they did in that moment, and she practically itched to release all her pent up energy.

But now was not the time to be indulging upon such pleasantries. No. She had a job to do, and that job involved the take over of an entire nation. She could already see the outer wall of Ba Sing Se just beyond the smoke from their assault. The Earth Kingdom filth never even stood a chance.

Amidst her internal victory monologue, screaming met her ears, much to her annoyance. A small frown pulled at her red lips before she turned an indifferent eye toward the nervous soldier standing behind her.

"Shut them up," she snapped, startling him. "I do not wish to hear their wailing upon my day of triumph."

"Y-yes, princess!" he responded quickly, stumbling to run towards the commotion. Azula merely turned away, choosing instead to relish in the feeling that the comet brought upon her.

"Do you feel that, General?" she asked out loud to the man standing beside her.

"Feel what, my Princess?" Zhao responded respectfully.

"The power," she said dramatically, lifting her arms up to feel it. "The power that is ours. The power to destroy everything in our path. The power to take the world within our hands and squeeze it until it submits to our superior will." She turned her elated gold eyes towards him, her lips turning up in a wicked smile. "There is nothing that can stop us from obtaining what we desire. Nothing."

"Princess!" the soldier cried, stumbling as he ran to report to his liege. "We're under attack!"

Azula whipped around to face him, her eyes blazing. At the edge of her firebenders, she could see the commotion getting out of control, fire being flung every which way and black wraiths darting between them, dropping them like flies. A snarl of outrage pushed past her lips, prompting her to move towards the action, but a sound of surprise from Zhao had her turning again. Out of instinct alone, she dodged the blade of water aimed for her face, flipping out of the way to face the group of now recognizable waterbenders.

Eyeing the way Zhao struggled to regain his composure from being thrust upon the ground, the princess started to laugh humorlessly. "What is this? A little group of water peasants come to save the day? How utterly pathetic," she mocked, relishing in the way her words seemed to rile them up. She counted five in total, four waterbenders and one normal peasant. She hated being confronted from behind, but they made their first mistake by attacking Zhao first. Their chance was lost. She could feel the power inside her yearning to burn the skin straight from their bones.

Oh yes, she was going to like this.

…

They'd been flying for what seemed over an hour to Katara, but with the endless blanket of clouds beneath them, it was hard to tell how much time had truly passed. When they originally took off, she felt really antsy and nervous, clutching Zuko's arm so tight she feared it might fall off, but after a while, she was able to relax and enjoy flying. Granted, the novelty of it all wore off after seeing nothing but the tops of clouds for a long period of time. Under the comet's glare, the clouds were a dark orange color instead of their normal white. A part of her wondered what they normally looked like.

Sighing to herself, the girl continued to stroke her fingers through the soft locks of her fiance. He had long fallen asleep next to her, which she found surprising with the situation at hand. Truthfully, she didn't have the heart to wake him. His face was so relaxed as he slept, his lips slightly parted in a boyish manner. She liked seeing him like this. It was so peaceful.

"Katara," Aang called softly from his perch on Appa's head. "We're almost there. It should be about another hour."

"Oh, okay," the girl replied, trying to push away her feelings of doubt and fear. There was a long silent moment, one that held tension rather than the peaceful quiet they had before. Aang shifted uncomfortably, facing her again.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly, shining his grey eyes her way. The Water Tribe girl eyed the young Avatar wearily.

"How can you be so calm?" she asked quietly. The boy gave her a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck slightly.

"Is that what it looks like?" he laughed quietly. "I'm actually terrified. I've never really had to do anything Avatar-like. Gyatso has always helped me out, doing most of the political stuff, so all I've ever done is practice bending. I don't know how I'm supposed to prevent a war from happening. Heck, I don't even know how to talk to girls!" He laughed again at his own joke before letting his face fall into something much more solemn. "Besides… I can't shake the feeling that something really bad is going to happen."

Katara was quiet, turning to look back at Zuko. His peaceful face made her heart hurt. Was it so difficult to have happiness in the world? A gust of air blew her hair into her face, and she was startled to see Aang now crossed-legged in front of her. His face had an edge to it, almost like he was honestly worried about something.

"I want to teach you something, Katara," he told her before she could ask. "Could I borrow your water?" She nodded, holding out the pouch for him to take. He uncorked it, allowing the water to flow gracefully into his hand. His grace almost surprised Katara. She'd only seen him airbend up until then. Sometimes it was hard to remember that this fourteen-year-old boy was actually a master of all the elements.

There was a flash of movement as the water in Aang's hand swiped violently across the back of his free hand, shocking the girl into a gasp. Blood welled up in the freshly made wound, dribbling down the side of his hand.

"_Ugh,_" he hissed, clenching his hand in pain. "That hurt _way_ more than I thought it would."

"Aang! What are you-" Katara reached for his hurt hand, but he moved it out of her reach.

"It's okay," he told her reassuringly. "Just watch." He manipulated the water in his other hand to bend out into a flat surface, carefully moving it to cover his new wound. The water slowly began to glow, to Katara's surprise, illuminating their faces with a soft blue light. As the light dimmed away, Aang removed his hand for her to see. All that was left of the scratch was freshly healed skin and a thin, origin-less trail of blood that dripped off the side of his hand.

Katara's mouth hung open. "Y-your- the- _what_?"

"A kind older lady named Hana taught me this a year or so ago in the Northern Water Tribes. The female waterbenders use their skill to redirect the energy paths throughout the body to promote healing of wounds. It's not perfect, but it does a lot more help than just letting a wound heal on it's own," the Avatar explained. He moved the water back so he could slash at his hand again. Katara winced as the blood spurted from his hand again. "I want to teach you this," Aang gritted out, gesturing for her to take the water from him. "Just in case something bad happens."

Katara reluctantly pulled the water into her control, flattening it against his wound like she saw him just do. Aang was kind in his instructions, explaining what was most effective and gently pointing out how to gain the best results. Katara quickly picked up upon it, watching in disconnected awe as her hands began to glow. A part of her was excited to learn more about waterbending, but Aang's words kept her from feeling the elated emotion. If the Avatar felt like something might go wrong, she couldn't just assume everything was going to work out in their favor. And that notion worried her.

A drawn out silence stretched between them as Katara's novice healing slowly stitched Aang's skin back together. The Avatar's grey eyes were downcast, unusually grave for a boy who was always so joyful.

"Katara," he spoke quietly, catching her attention again. "Can you promise me something?" The girl watched as his free hand came up to hold one of her own, his eyes deep and sad. "Promise me that you'll always care for people with these hands. No matter what they might have done in their past, promise me that your hands will still reach for them to bring them love." His voice grew soft and emotional, his eyes lowered in sadness. "I can't bear to see this world tear itself apart again."

"Oh, Aang," Katara said softly. He was young, but the weigh of the world rested upon his shoulders. His eyes held a wisdom that was far older than the Water Tribe girl could ever imagine. Centuries of ancient knowledge resided behind the innocent grey eyes of this young airbender boy, but despite that knowledge, he still held a sad, childish heart that questioned why the world wasn't kind.

"You don't have to worry. There are many people in this world who wish for peace just as much as you do," the girl reassured him, squeezing the boy's hand in her own. "Zuko and I included. We'll help you make this world into the peaceful one that you've always wanted. So, don't worry, Aang."

The young airbender released a tense, relieved breath, letting a small smile crawl upon his face. The worry still lingered in his eyes, but he seemed a little more relaxed. "Thank you, Katara," he said quietly. The girl nodded, glad to have helped him a bit while he inspected the cut upon his hand. He was pleased to see that his hand was nicely healed up, the girl picking up the technique faster than he though she would, to his relief.

"We should almost be there," he announced, airbending himself back to Appa's head. Katara nodded, reaching to gently shake Zuko out of his slumber. The Avatar commanded the Sky Bison to descend as the Fire Prince groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"How long have I been out for?" he asked as Katara reached to hold onto the saddle as she felt gravity grow a tad stronger with their return to the ground.

"Most of the trip," she responded lightly. "We're almost there."

Zuko took hold of the saddle as well, but kept his eyes upon his fiancee, something bothering him. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. She turned back to look at him, her eyes betraying her.

"I'm terrified," she returned honestly. Before he could respond to that, the Sky Bison broke through the clouds revealing a scene that shook them to their very core: the Fire Nation Capital up in flames.


	21. Chapter 21

_Afterglow_

Summary: With the world at the cusp of a full-on war, relationships and friendships will be tested as families are forced to choose sides and fight for everything they believe in. The end is near, and the only way for everyone to live in a world of peace comes at the price of sacrifice. How will it all end? Find out in the thrilling final chapters of _Afterglow_!

Rating: T- Mostly for language

Author's Notes: Something you guys may not actually realize is that my favorite A:TLA character is actually… Toph. Yet, she doesn't even make an appearance in this story! I suppose since I've been writing this for so long, I could twist things around a bit to fit in my favorite character, but I started this project just after Book One ended. So, in honor of my original idea that sparked this whole fanfiction, I'm keeping my original plot line. What you guys read here is what I imagined over five years ago. A lot of detail has been added in the last couple chapters, only because I know more about the Avatar universe. Hopefully, I can tackle the project of editing the earlier chapters to create better continuity that's still AU to the original material, yet as close and believable as possible. That in mind, let me know how I'm doing! And, as always, enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

...

_Afterglow_

_Chapter Twenty-One_

...

Zuko was in shock. If there was one scene he would claim he'd never see, it was the Fire Nation Capital burning to the ground. Yet, as they snuck their way through the city's streets, that's exactly what they saw. Flames ate away at buildings, causing the wood to groan under the strain, snapping with a burst of embers and ash when the weight grew too large to bear. Soldiers marched their way through the alleys, chasing down resistors of the Revolution, burning the traitors' homes.

Zuko couldn't help but feel disgusted. These people knew nothing of the treachery his father planned for the world. Their resistance was natural, but anybody with opposing viewpoints were being snuffed out of existence before they could make a difference. Each cry and scream of his people reverberated through his soul, doubling his determination to save the world from the grips of a power-thirsty warlord. But no resistance lasts long if the allied forces go waltzing into a death trap within the first scene. They needed a plan.

"Hold on," the prince said, grabbing Katara's hand before she made a dart for the next abandoned building. Aang met Zuko's halting gaze. "We can't just bust into the palace. If I know my father like I think I do, he's going to be expecting some sort of attack. We'd be walking right into his hands."

"Well then, what do you suggest we do?" Aang was frustrated. He wasn't used to seeing this kind of destruction, especially by people of the same nation. He found himself having to clench his hands until he was sure they were bleeding, if only to keep from losing himself to the Avatar state.

Zuko's hand touched the airbender boy's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry. We've just got to think more… indirectly. C'mon. I've got a plan."

…

Sokka groaned, forcing breath into his lungs. Whoever said fighting till you die was a glory-filled action, clearly never died before. The ambush started out in their favor. It wasn't hard for the more formidable waterbenders to take out the leader of the squadron; the side-burn happy man hardly put up much of a fight. But, who could blame him? He didn't stand a chance going against four seasoned waterbenders all at once. But the quick knockout made them cocky. They weren't prepared for the blue devil that was the Fire Princess.

Once she was aware of the situation, she practically morphed into a snarling demon, cackling and taunting at every turn, deftly avoiding every blow thrown her way. It seemed as if they couldn't even touch her. But when their guard was down, she took advantage of the moment, striking down one of the warriors in a flurry of blue flame. The worst part? She seemed to _enjoy_ it.

Ganging up on her didn't work. She fought equally as well with multiple people aiming for her neck, if not more deadly. At one point, Sokka was thrust out of the fray, not by Azula, but by one of the older waterbenders. He felt insulted by the man's actions until a vicious bolt of blue lightening struck the waterbender and two others down. The Princess only laughed, licking her fingers like she was enjoying the taste of her kill. She was truly frightening, and Sokka could admit to himself that he was finally tasting what true fear felt like.

Now it was down to him and two other tribesmen, one a waterbender, against the most formidable firebender he had ever seen. The odds were not in his favor. Already he was sporting a rather nasty burn along the upper part of his throwing arm, and somewhere along the line he got a cut along the top of head; he could feel warm blood dripping down the back of his neck. He struggled to his feet as the other tribesman went toe-to-toe with the Princess.

He was only a temporary distraction; she didn't even look perturbed by him, and it wasn't long until even he was brought to his knees. The Princess laughed, a dark gut-curdling sound, preparing to fire into his face. Sokka whipped out his boomerang, hoping it would make a long enough distraction for the tribesman to get away. She noticed it coming, but a second too late and the curved metal nailed her right in the head, throwing her back a few steps.

Sokka jumped a bit in triumph, elated that he had managed to put a hit on her. He snatched up his boomerang as it skidding back to him, gesturing for the tribesman to get away. He scuttled over to where Sokka and the waterbender were standing, nursing a broken hand. Even though he was feeling his first since of hope since the battle started, he knew better than to think he had the advantage. Azula was still on her feet, a dark look burning in her eyes as she held her head, trying to clog the bleeding from her forehead.

"Oh, now you've done it," she growled. Sokka tensed, prepared to dodge a bolt of lightning if it came his way. She didn't do what he expected, instead launching herself towards him at a frightening speed, causing him to stumble out of the way. A rock clung to his shoe, making him slip, just in time for a blast of hair-burning heat to rocket above him.

_Never thought I'd say this, but thank the Spirits for bad balance! _ He thought, rolling back onto his feet to face her. She was looking frustrated, her mouth tightly clenched in a sneer. It was the first time Sokka had seen her make an expression other than inappropriate delight, and it was rather uplifting in a way. She lost her composure when she didn't have the upper hand. The Water Tribe boy tucked that valuable observation away in the back of his mind.

"Don't think you're now going to win because you managed to draw a little blood from me, peasant," the Princess sneered. She relaxed a bit, pushing her loose bangs out of her face. "It's too bad. You're not going to live long enough to see me rule the world. Such a pity."

"I'd rather die than be under such a demonic rule," Sokka spat back. He didn't feel the confidence his voice extruded. He wasn't even sure if he'd make it out of this battle. _Don't think that way_, he argued with himself. _You're all the hope the Earth Kingdom has right now. Get your act together, Sokka!_

"Oh!" the Princess snipped. "Asking for your own death? How admirable. I'd be happy to oblige!" She darted towards him again, the sadistic smile back on her face.

The fight was more personal than Sokka would have liked. He managed to avoid most of her direct attacks, barely stumbling out of the way of a dangerous jab towards his face, or a kick aimed for his kidneys. Half of it was instinct, the other just pure luck, and he wasn't sure how he was even keeping ahead of her at all. After a while, he noticed a break in her pattern: a moment where she'd step back to reassess her attack pattern. It was only for a brief moment, but it gave Sokka an opportunity. She proceeded as he thought she would, and he stepped in to aim a punch straight for her gut. The Princess smiled.

"Gotcha." Azula snatched his arm, pulling him off balance long enough to land a vicious kick to his already badly burnt arm. Her aim was impeccable, and the bone gave way under the pressure, snapping in two.

Sokka screamed out, collapsing in a tense heap upon the charred ground, his broken arm hanging uselessly by his side. Every movement hurt, eliciting another scream to rip from between his lips. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks as he struggled to deal with the pain. He couldn't move; he couldn't even think.

"Oh, that's too bad. The rat broke his arm," Azula observed in a high, overly sweet voice. "I wanted to play some more." She nudged his broken arm with her foot, pulling another scream from him. "Ah, music to my ears."

Sokka struggled through the pain, refocusing his mind. He had to do something, to get away or think of another plan. Through tear-blurred eyes, he saw the waterbender rushing his way, preparing to unleash a flurry of attacks against the princess. He shook his head, trying to keep the man away. The bender slowed, but kept moving forward, his expression one of determined rage. A half-baked idea started to form in Sokka's mind and he continued to force his body to pull himself forward, if only to provide a temporary distraction for the waterbender. When the waterbender attacked, Sokka's hand fell upon the body of a discarded club. His half-baked idea suddenly pulled itself together.

Azula was distracted, turning to fend off the merciless attacks from the waterbender. Sokka took advantage of the opportunity, reaching deep inside himself for strength he didn't know he had. somehow, he managed to grab the club and shove himself back up on his feet, biting his lip at the jarring the motion did to his arm. He gripped the club in his non-dominate hand, charging towards the Princess. The girl could only turn her head at the sound before Sokka brought the club down upon her head. The flames in her hands died before she collapsed in a boneless heap in front of their feet. Sokka waited, ready to club her again if she moved, but the Princess remained motionless on the ground.

Heaving a great sigh, the Water Tribe boy collapsed onto the ground himself, flinching at the pain in his arm. The remaining members of the group he started the attack with jumped into motion, tying down the unconscious Fire Princess with specially-made, flame resistant rope. Sokka was distant as the waterbender shouted congratulations his way, calling to the other remaining Water Tribes people who were quelling the fighting against the lower members of the Fire Nation. Somehow, someway, he managed to save the Earth Kingdom from imminent doom. Flopping back onto the ground, Sokka began to laugh in disbelief, a warm triumphant feeling blossoming in his chest.

"I did it!" He repeated to himself. "I did it!"

…

"Zuko. Where are we going? The palace is the other way!" Katara whispered, following after her fiance as he ducked behind an overturned barrel.

"There's only two ways into the palace, one being the central gates, and the other being an underground passage," Zuko explained quietly. "Hardly anyone knows about it. It's mainly used as a passage for servants, but only a select few actually transition between the palace and the rendezvous point. Up till now, only Uncle, I and a few well-trusted people know where that point is." He grew quiet as soldiers marched near the hiding spot. When they turned the corner, Zuko rose to his feet. "Come on."

The three teens darted across the street, following the Fire Prince down a dusty, trash-covered alley, seemingly untouched by the surrounding chaos. Zuko was cautious as he approached a nondescript door with a small, chipping painting of a white lotus situated above the knob. He knocked three times against the wood. There was some shuffling before a voice responded to Zuko's knocks.

"Password." Katara and Aang exchanged a glance. Zuko looked uncomfortable. He mumbled something quickly. "Speak up!" The voice commanded. Zuko's face flushed in embarrassment.

"I am a four hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings," the Prince practically shouted. The other two teens tried to stifle their laugher, avoiding Zuko's angry glare. The bolt on the door slid open, the door creaking inwards. The door keeper could be heard sniggering out of sight. The teens walked in, Katara bumping her fiance with her elbow.

"Platypus bear?" she asked.

"Shut up," he snapped quietly, his cheeks beet red. "It was Uncle's idea."

"Oh sure. Blame Iroh," she teased. The door was quickly shut and bolted behind them, leaving the three to adjust their eyesight to the low-light candlelight. A few people stood around in the room, two of which busy working on loading things into a cellar opening in the back. Another two, an older man and a young girl, sat at a small wooden table, a map of the Fire Nation unrolled upon its surface. A bigger, burlier man stood by the door, guarding it. The older man at the table stood up, a look of surprise on his face.

"Prince Zuko!" He exclaimed. "Your Uncle said you were in the Northern Water Tribes."

"Master Piandao," Zuko greeted, giving the man a short bow of respect. "If Uncle told you where we were, I'm sure you can imagine why we're back."

"Yes," the older man said gravely. "We had a feeling that Ozai would make his move soon, but the arrival of the comet is a oversight that has severely set us back." His eye brows rose when he noticed Katara and Aang standing behind the prince. "Who is this?"

"They're with me," Zuko explained quickly. "This is the Avatar, Aang, and my fiancee, Katara."

Piandao reacted in mute surprise. "An honor indeed," he spoke softly. "I wish there was a better time for pleasantries, but for now, I informally welcome you to the Fire Nation point of contact for the Order of the White Lotus."


End file.
